How Can I Understand You?
by Whevy
Summary: This is a series focusing on how each of the Loud sisters interact with eachother. Each chapter is dedicated to 2 sisters, and it'll be a one-shot on the 2 interacting on a deeper level. Please suggest any pairings I should write on, and info about the stories are in the first chapter.
1. Introduction

The Loud House never really gets intense. It can be emotional, but everyone never wants to share their problems out loud. The Louds are known to turn a simple mishap into a full blown problem. But everyone's learned to live with it. If something complicated is bugging you, talk to your parents and beg them to never tell your siblings. This rule should never be broken, but if so, it's mass hystaria for the Loud House.

Lincoln knew more about each of his sisters than any of them knew about eachother. He was suprisingly, the most popular kid in his family. But nobody can consider that good, as he's never shown in the greatest light by his sisters. But he is known for being closest to most of his sisters.

As for Lincoln's sisters, let's just say they try to stay distanced from eachother a lot of the time. They're all so different, it's hard to connect with someone you can't understand. And none of them do. Well, maybe the fashion-loving Lori and Leni do, but not really in the long run because of Leni's upbeat attitude. But they're all so different. And Lincoln is the only one of them thus far to look past that.

A princess can't understand rolling in mud. A comedian can't understand the thought of living in darkness your whole life. It's just the philosophy of the Louds, and simple facts too.

But that may change sooner than they all think. If each of them just takes the time to get to know eachother, look at their views and opinions, try out different hobbies, maybe these simple facts will become a thing of the past. The Louds have always wondered if they could all get on understanding terms. And maybe they will.

 **Hope that was a proper introduction to my series. I'll be looking into how each Loud sister pairing will intereact with eachother, and possibly how they can get on good terms. I'm letting you guys suggest to me which pairings you want to see being written on. Thanks for suggesting!**

 **RULES - No pairings with Lincoln, Lily, or any side characters. I only want to focus on the 9 Loud sisters.**


	2. Lynn and Luna

**Thanks to everyone who encouraged me to write on Lynn and Luna. 2 characters I do love, I thought their personalities would mash together to bring me an interesting story. I'm still working out the kinks on this series, so I'm sorry if things switch up or don't seem right.**

There's no doubting the Loud House was in fact loud. Most sisters played their part to make sure their house was as loud as possible, to live up to their last names. But nobody in that house are as noisy and destructive than Luna and Lynn. Luna never thinks twice before turning her volume up to it's limit. It's arguebly the noisiest thing any of them do. But Lynn, with her basketballs and wrestling practice, destroy more furniture than any of her siblings ever did. But despite this, the 2 have pretty laid back personalities. And very little Louds have a problem with the 2, and have learned to live with their destructive habits.

Lynn Loud was practicing for her big soccer game, by kicking her soccer ball torwards the wall as hard as her legs could, and trying to block that from hitting the oppisite wall. Yes, it was tiring. But in Lynn's eyes, the more exhausted, the better. She'd promised her parents to try not to aim at the potted plants anymore, acting like they were goalies. Everyone was glad they didn't have to step outside their bedroom to find a pile of dirt and peices of clay at their feet. Well, all except Lana of course.

Lynn now had to be a lot more cautious on where she kicked and when she kicked. This was one of her least favorite things, being held back from being better than she could be. So, Lynn usually moved the plants all into one corner and prayed she wouldn't accidently kick the soccer ball over there. She secretly prayed to her "sport gods," who consisted of inspirations such as Babe Ruth and Micheal Jordan, to act as a wall surrounding the furniture.

She was trying to kick directly in between her and Lola and Lana's rooms. This made sure half the time the ball would only shoot into her room and knock her stuff down, which she couldn't care less. Plus Lola hated keeping her door open, so no chance the balls flying in there. But behind her to the left was Luna and Luan's room. She was kind of mad Luna refused to ever shut her door during the afternoon, so that her music could get to your ears whether you liked it or not. Lynn started to realize that her and Luna shared completely different interests. Music is more "talk," and sports are more "do."Lynn could never sit there plucking at strings or smashing keys all day. And for what?

She was so in her head, when she tried to kick the ball again, she kicked it with her toes. It hit the opposing wall with way more force than usual, and flew right into Luna's room. Lynn quickly spun around and chased for her ball. When she got in Luna's room, she noticed a wide-eyed Luna, laying to the side of her bed with her guitar in her lap. It looked like she had just barely dodged the the soccer ball, and the ball had hit the wall behind her.

"Oh, uh, sorry bout that Luna." Lynn said, sheepishly.

Luna leaned over and grabbed the ball. "Don't worry bout it." She tossed it over to Lynn. As Lynn caught it, Luna asked, "Hey you wanna practice some trumpet with me? I heard you were taking it at school."

"Naw..." Said Lynn as she put the ball in her armpit and looked to the side. There was a long, awkward pause. Lynn didn't like it. "Um, do YOU wanna come outside and act as my practice goalie?"

Luna looked at Lynn, than her guitar. "Yeah, that sounds fun." She took the guitar's strap off and put it down.

(Outside)

Being outside always cheered Lynn up. She was suprised Luna actually wanted to play with her. But being the older sibling of 5, she knew that you gotta play with the younger ones. Especially in her family. She decided to go easy on Luna. Luna may be older, but Lynn knew sitting around all day making noise wouldn't do you any justice when playing sports. And it showed. Luna only went for the ball when it came to her, and she didn't even get on her knees once. Lynn didn't blame her. She had probably never touched a soccer ball before. Lynn chuckled at that thought.

"Man, your good! Your lucky we're not in a baseball diamond Lynn!" She joked as she rolled the ball back to Lynn.

"What do you mean?" Lynn asked. No one beat Lynn anywhere when it came to sports.

"Aw yeah, you probably don't know!" Luna had to shout because of the distance between the two. "I took softball for 6 years at the park up north!"

"Really?" Lynn shouted as she kicked the ball again. "Was it fun?"

Luna grabbed for the soccer ball and got it before it went into the goal. "Not at first. I was really awful. You probably know I'm not the sportsy type!" Luna rolled the ball again. "But after a year or so, I got good man! I mean not to brag or anything, but I was the top player the next 5 years. Winnin games, obliderating the score board..."

Lynn cut her off as she kicked the soccer ball. "Are you still in it?!"

Luna missed the ball. She ran after it and came back. "No, it's been 2 years."

She rolled the ball. Lynn kicked it really hard while in thought. It completely missed the goal and flew of into the park. "Not again." Lynn muttered. "Hey! Sorry about that, I'll go get it!"

"Alright!"

As she was running for the ball, Lynn was processing what she'd just heard. Luna, the Loud she'd thought had never come near a soccer ball in her whole life, had killed it at softball? She had carried her team to, what she'd assumed, final playoffs, and took over the score boards. And after only 1 year of practice? Lynn had practiced softball non-stop for 4 years to get there. And she didn't even know about any of this. She was so stunned, she tripped over the root of a tree as she was running.

"AHH!" She screamed. 30 seconds later she noticed Luna standing above her. "Lynn are you ok?! What happened, did you fall?"

Lynn sat up. "I-I tripped." She stammered, tears in her eyes.

"What hurts?"

"I think-I think I only twisted my ankle." Lynn tried to get up, but quickly fell down.

"Oh thank the rock gods." Luna said, relieved. She picked Lynn up.

"R-rock gods" Lynn said, laughing a bit.

Luna grew a little red on her face. "Uh, yeah, you weren't supposed to hear that."

"Hey, it's more common than you think." Lynn laughed. She grew silent for a bit. "So, you like softball? Why aren't you playing anymore, do you still like it?"

Luna laughed. "You kiddin me? I love that game! My team was broken up because the coaches didn't have any more time to put into the team. It gave me more time to rock though..."

"Will... will you play me sometime?" Asked Lynn.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome! But not in a couple days, you can't play on that ankle." Luna said. "Yeah, but I think you should get on another team." Lynn said, a bit more enthusiastically.

"I might be rusty."

"You'll get better!"

"I guess that's true, I'll think on it."

When they got home, Luna laid Lynn on the couch and went to play some keyboard. As she was in the middle of her new song, Lynn limped in, holding a case.

"Hey lil sis! Need anything?" She asked.

Lynn looked down. "I-I wanted to practice a bit with you I guess. I mean, you'll play soccer and softball with me, and I remembered my band grade is terrible..."

Luna smiled and held up her hand. "Say no more sis."

Lynn also smiled. This would be the start to a great friendship.

 **This was a bit longer than I intended. But it was REALLY fun to write! I love this relationship now, after digging through it so much.**

 **Anyways, I thought I'd do a little Q and A on this series. Some are questions asked by you guys, and some are just things I thought you should know.**

 **Q: Why not Lily?**

 **A: I'm sorry, I'd just find it boring to write a whole story on someone interacting with somebody that can't even talk yet.**

 **Q: Why not Lincoln?**

 **A: Lincoln's relationship with the others is touched on a lot in the main series. I wanted to do something completely new. So don't expect a lot of Lincoln in this series.**

 **Q: When will I be posting chapters?**

 **A: During my last month of summer, I'm planning on doing one of these every day. But when school starts, I might switch to one every 2 days.**

 **BUT I might be camping this weekend so I won't post on vacations. I might give updates on if I'm not posting in at least 3 days.**

 **Q: Am I doing all 81 possible relationships?**

 **A: I really don't know yet. That'll be decided later.**

 **And if you have any more questions, I can do more Q and A on any chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	3. UPDATE

**UPDATE:**

 **Some of you guys have been commenting asking things I'd like to get back to you on. But its not giving me the option to respond to you. I don't know if you have to turn something on but I can only reply to 2 of the comments. So I'll answer your questions here.**

 **Someone was telling me that they calculated 72 stories if I did all the pairs. But I'm not doing Lincoln and Lily, so that's 9 siblings left. If all wanna do all the pairs, 9 times 9 is 81. Maybe I'm doing it wrong though.**

 **Another guest asked if I was doing my Lola x Lana one right after the events of Toads and Tiaras. And I will be doing that. Its a good suggestion :)**

 **If you have any more questions, please makes sure I can reply to it, even if your logged in, because I can't even reply to those. I don't know whats going on, but if you can't fix it, I'll try to get back to you on an update or at the end of a chapter.**

 **If you know whats going on, please comment on this story and tell me. I would appreciate it :)**


	4. Lana and Lola

**Yo guys! Someone suggested I do this fanfic after the events of Toads and Tiaras, and I got a pretty good prompt. Lola and Lana is an interesting duo, and I was so excited to write on it. I'm taking your suggestions so dont fret to comment your favorite duos, even if it's already been said. Because that tells me how much you guys want a story. Thanks for everyone who suggested Lana x Lola prompt.**

 **I also suggest you watch Toads and Tiaras before reading this :)**

Lola, Lana, and Lincoln had just returned from the pageant,where Lincoln used Lana to pose as Lola to get tickets to an amusement park. Luckily, there were no hard feelings, as Lincoln appologized to Lana and the event had only bettered Lola's career. Just another adventure for the Louds.

But this adventure took a different turn.

Lola and Lana were easily the closest sisters in the family. Despite having completely different personalities, they look exactly the same when the dress alike. But they were the only twins in the family. Everybody was suprised when the two grew to be polar oppisites. No two sisters were as close as Lola and Lana, because despite their differences and fights, Lola and Lana knew they were basically the same until growing up. It wasn't even uncommon to find new friends get the two mixed up. But the twins can't be happier with eachother. Lola can look at Lana and it almost seems like she was looking in yet another mirror. Lana can look at Lola and think she's lucky, that she doesn't have to wear that blinding dress everyday.

Lola walked right into the house without even saying anything to the other two. She had to lay back down and get some rest. She didn't even get it. All that planning and acting for some tickets for some stupid place that Lincoln should've gotten over. They almost destroyed her reputation for those stupid tickets. But in the long run, it doesn't matter because Lola is fine, and so is Lana. Lola was stunned. Lana out of all people, won a BEAUTY PAGAENT, buy jumping around with her frog and making weird noises. Lola chuckled at the thought, but then she thought more into it.

Lana won a beauty pageant for being the exact oppisite of what the pagent expected.

Lola's mood darkened a bit. She'd always looked down on Lana for being so... so... disgusting, rude, and much more. Lola put her whole life into her beauty pageants. And Lana won. Lana put no time into beauty pageants, let alone beauty. Lola put her whole existence into being the perfect little princess. And Lana stole her identity, jumped on the stage, did everything your not supposed to do in a pageant, and won.

It made no sense. Was the audience insane? Was this a joke, a dream? But, Lola was mature for girls her age. She understood that whatever happened there, won't happen everywhere. And she can still win pageants being Lola. Lola forgot about it.

(Later That Week)

Lola was finally out of her cast, and ready to do what she did best, and what she loved. Today was another pageant, and Lola was going to win. She felt it in her gut. Lola hadn't done any makeup or posing for awhile, so she had practiced big time the last couple days. Lana and Lincoln wouldn't shut up about Dairy Land, but it kinda made Lola happy. To think, Lola's interest could make people who hated it so happy. Lola took as much pride in her profession than her looks.

She hopped into the van. Lori had to drive her today, parent stuff. Lola didn't understand parent things yet and she didn't want to. Lola had wondered if you can still participate in pageants when your an adult.

"Hey Lori?" She asked.

Lori looked up from her phone, which she wasn't really supposed to be on. "Yeah Lola?"

"Can adults be in pageants?"

"Why?"

"Well, I want to be pageants my whole life."

"Well Lola, it'd be pretty silly for an adult to participate in a beauty pageant."

That's what Lola was afraid of. She looked down, looking slightly depressed.

Lori noticed this. "But once your to old for pageants, you do even more exciting kinds of pageants, like fashion shows."

Lola brightened. They arrived at the pageant Lola did a "fancy" walk out the door as if she'd gotten out of a limo after a fancy butler had opened the door for her.

Once the show started, she gave it her all, performed elegantly, did every turn and step perfectly, and knew everyone could see her pride glowing from her skin. All the while, Lori was in the audience staring at her phone. But Lola knew she didn't care. And neither did she.

The results were in. She prodded amongst the 5 other girls her age onto the stage, a wide grin slapped on her face. " And the winner of Sheck's 21st annual beauty pageant issssssssssss..." Lola's grin grew even wider.

"LINDA FOREST!"

Lola's face dropped faster than the thought she was physically able to. "2nd place, AMY DOUGLAS!"

Lola's face dropped more. "3rd place, ADDISON MICHEALS!" Lola's face dropped more. "4th place, TREVOR BLACK!" Lola's face dropped even more. "And 5th place, LOLA LOUD!"

Lola was distraught. She even noticed Lori had her hands over her mouth. As everyone exited the stage and were congradulated by family, Lola sprinted up to one of the judges. "WHY WAS I LAST?!" She shouted.

"I'm so sorry Lola. But we were the same judges at your last pageant. We absolutely adored your frog duet! Were was that today?"

"THAT WASN'T ME!" Lola screamed. The judges just stared at her, than turned to eachother.

Lola burst out the door, jumped into the van and slammed the door. Lola wasn't always first place, but she was NEVER last place. She felt angry, she felt sad, she felt jealous. Than she thought back to Lana. It was Lana's fault she lost. But that wasn't the problem. She thought back to when she was in bed last week, wondering why Lana won that pageant. But she didn't want to laugh it off this time.

When they got home, Lana slammed the house door open and ran upstairs, somethings she never ever did. Her face was tearstrucken, and plastered with smudged makeup. Most of the Louds were in the living room, and definitely noticed her weird behavior. Sure she got mad when she was second or third place. But never THAT made. Lana was always the one known for being able to cheer Lola up. She ran up the stairs after Lola.

Lola was laying on her bed, facefirst into her pink pillows while the lights were off. Lana opened the door and walked in, and hopped on Lola's bed.

"Alright, what happened this time?" Lana asked casually.

Lola didn't feel like talking to Lana right now. She just layed there.

"Did you get 3rd place this time?"

Lola suddenly jumped up jumped next to Lana while on her knees. She held five fingures up to Lana's face, all with a look of pure anger.

Lana caught on to that Lola was saying. "Oof." She said.

"YEAH." Lola shouted, and then plopped headfirst into her pillows again.

"Hey hey hey! That doesn't mean nothin! Sure you practically lost a pageant, but you've won so many more than that!" Lana said, trying to cheer Lola up.

Lola didn't say anything. She was jealous, even though she didn't want to admit it. Lana was better at this pageant thing. It didn't matter if she was dirtier, or grosser, or not perfect. She just was. And Lola didn't want to accept that.

"What's really wrong?" Lola asked, a bit more serious.

"NOTHING!" Lola's screams were a bit muffled. "I LOST A PAGEANT I TRIED MY BEST ON! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU HAVE TO TRY TO-" Lola stopped.

Lana looked at her, saddened. "It's about last week isn't it...?" She muttered.

Lola stayed silent for a few seconds, than abruptly sat up.

"I practiced my whole life! I devoted my whole life to this! I wanted to do it forever! But I'm terrible at it! I've got it all wrong. I'm doing it wrong..."

Lana looked at her. "Lola... I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter if your sorry! I can't win pageants anymore! The judges said so!"

"What judges?" Lana asked.

"The same exact judges from the show you were in, you've seen them!"

Lana kept looking at her. She smiled, started to chuckle, and then full on started laughing. She was laughing so hard, she had to lay back on the bed. Lola looked at her offended.

Lana sat back up. "Lola, those people aren't great fashion judges!" Lana kept laughing. "What." Lola said softly.

"Lola! I got up there and started dancing with a frog, while making fart noises! I shouldn't have even won that! I guess the judges were just so tired of those shows, they were glad to see something new."

"Yeah but..."

"No Lola. I'll NEVER be able to beat you at a pageant. The next pageant you go to won't be at Sheck's right?"

"Yeah."

Lana smiled. "You'll definitely win. I can feel it in my gut."

Lola sighed. "I-I guess I'll try." She stammered. "THAT'S THE SPIRIT!" Lana said.

(Next Week)

Lola was gone out doing the pageant she reluctently agreed to do. She had been distant and sad all week, and hopefully today is the day that changes. Lana was sitting on the couch, watching her favorite show, waiting for Lola. She knew whether Lola won or not, she'd be there for her. Lana better at pageants. Sure. Lana chuckled a bit.

The door suddenly burst open, in similar fashion to last time. It scared Lana, she yelped and jumped a bit, either because it was so loud and sudden, or she thought Lola placed 5th again.

But... no, Lola came in with a proud, bright grin on her face, and a trophy in her hand. Lana immediately ran up to Lola. "You won?!" She exclaimed.

Noticing Lana, Lola ran to her and her her a huge hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I didn't win, but I got second place! I was still sad about last week, so I didn't give it my "all." But now I know I'm better at you than- Oh sorry, that came out wrong." Lola rushed through her words.

Lana laughed. "I don't care! I'm so happy for you!"

Lola looked at her, holding back tears. "Gee, thanks..."

And the rest of the day, the two Loud twins watched Lana's show, and Lana assured Lola she'd go to every pageant.

 **This one got so sappy near the end. I don't know why, I'm just ing that mood I guess. Yeah, this ones a bit longer than the last one. And I actually wrote 2 stories in one dat. I'm so proud.**

 **But I hope you liked this story!**


	5. Lucy and Luan

**Ok I was just to excited to write on this one because the premise was just to good! And Luan and Lucy are my favorite Louds.**

 **Please keep in mind that this premise was suggested to me by a guest in the review section. I don't know who exactly know who was behind this premise, but I'd just like to tell them that I REALLY like it! But I will be changing it up a bit because they wanted to write on it from what I could tell, but they suggested I write on it. So I don't want to take the whole premise. I'll be changing it up a bit, so they can write a story on their original idea. So again, thanks for suggesting this premise!**

Everyone has a fear. And in the Loud House, that's no exception. Leni's afraid of spiders, Lori's afraid of breaking up with her long time boyfriend, and Lola's probably afraid of a bad hair day. But there was one sister the rest of the Loud's know for always smiling and cracking jokes. Luan Loud was as light hearted and cheerful as you can get. No one could really say if she had a fear or not. It can't be when she cracks a bad joke and nobody laughs, they know she doesn't care about that. Another Loud no one knew the fear of was Lucy. She hangs out in a dark room talking to ghosts 24/7. How could you even get scared sleeping and writing in complete darkness?

Luan was looking through her knock-knock joke for the 50th time, while sitting on her iconic bean bag chair. She had easily memorized most of the jokes in the book, but looking through a couple more times never hurts. There were so many joke books on her shelf, her parents kept suggesting she sell at least half of them. But Luan's philosophy was, "Each book I sell is throwing away the object that kept me entertained for hours on end." Her parents always laughed at this and walked off. But if Luan had done something that made someone laugh, she didn't care why. She turned the page to find the first joke. "Why'd the chicken cross the road? To cockadoodle doooo something."

Luan smiled. Than she frowned. She used to crack up at that joke. Maybe today she wasn't feeling it. Luan put the book down and went downstairs. While heading down the stairs, she noticed Lincoln running up to her. "Hey Luan! I forgot to tell you that your joke yesterday was... hy-stair-ical!" Lincoln started laughing. Luan chuckled. "You've told me that one a million times!" She said playfully. Lincoln calmed down. "Yeah, I guess it gets old after a while." He said as he plopped back on the couch.

"By the way, where is everybody?" Luan asked.

Lincoln turned to her. "Uh, Lynn and Luna are playing softball I think, Lana and Lola are at a pageant in town with Lori, Leni is with Mom shopping, and Dad's at his office for a meeting. The only people here are you, me, and Lucy. But I gotta get going, I'm going over to Clyde's."

Lincoln got his shoes on and walked at the door. "See ya." He said.

"Bye." Luan replied, still on the stairs.

Luan sighed. She was definitly a people person. And the only person here was Lucy, which, Luan wasn't really fond of.

Lucy walked out of the kitchen, to Luan's suprise. "Oh, hey Lucy." She said as Lucy got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Is Lincoln here?" Lucy asked, emoionless as ever.

"No. He just left, and everyone else is gone. Why do you want to know?"

The two akwardly stared at eachother for a bit. Luan opened her mouth to say something.

"Nothing." Lucy finally said as she started to walk up the stairs past Luan.

Luan sighed again. She sat down at the TV and turned on her show, comedian Brian Reagan. Luan laughed a bit at his over the top jokes. She'd watched this special a million times, like her book. Luan loved her old books and shows. But they weren't making her laugh. She was confused. They made her laugh hysterically every time she watched them. And all the sudden, they just didn't. Well, Luan did wake up on the wrong side of the bed. She wasn't really that happy all morning. But when she thought more on it, they hadn't really made her laugh in awhile. She panicked.

"H-hey Lucy!" Luan called out before she thought on it more.

"What." Lucy shouted back.

"Can you come down here for a second?"

About 20 seconds passed, and Lucy came downstairs, holding her notebook. She walked up to the couch.

"Watch this. It's Brian Regan." Luan said as she restarted the show.

Once the intro passed, Brian had quickely started cracking jokes and telling stories.

After about a minute, Lucy started chuckling at his jokes on poptarts. Than she started cracking up once it got to his UPS ones.

Luan looked at her. She'd never really seen Lucy laugh before. But that wasn't what really boggled Luan. Lucy was laughing, and she wasn't.

Luan stopped the TV. "Ok, thanks. That's all I wanted to see."

Lucy looked at her. "But I want to watch more." Luan looked at Lucy, and then slightly threw her the remote. "Knock yourself out." She laid back out of pure boredom and closed her eyes.

Lucy kept looking at her. "Are you alright?" She asked stotically.

"I'm fine." Luan started to shake. The more she was in her head, the more she sweat. It was hard to breath. Luan had these episodes a lot. So she didn't care.

"Your shaking." Lucy said. "And your breathing is kinda loud."

"Well it happens a lot. It's fine."

Lucy looked at the door. "Can we take a walk?"

"Why?"

"I just want to."

Luan layed there for a couple seconds and forced herself up. "Yeah, ok let's go."

They left the house and continued walking straight. The two were both silent for awhile. Luan was looking torwards the sidewalk, still in thought about her books and what to do with them, and Lucy was looking aroung a lot, noticing people in their houses and cars zooming by.

Lucy turned to Luan "Are you scared?" She said out of nowhere.

Luan finally looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"I just noticed you looked kinda sad when looking at you joke book and while watching that comedy guy." Lucy said.

Luan looked away. She didn't say anything. Scared? Why would she be scared. People are only scared when about to be killed, or when they see something gut wrenching.

But then, it hit her. She was scared. Luan was really scared. But she didn't know why.

Luan looked back at Lucy. "How'd you know that?" She said looking skepical.

"Phobias fascinate me. I study them online a lot... So what's scaring you?" Lucy looked at her a little more tensely.

Luan looked back down. "I, uh, I don't really know... I guess it's kinda scary when things get old, and you know you can never enjoy them anymore." Luan said, but she was kinda in awe by what she just said. I guess nobody was lying when they said better out than in.

"Ah." Lucy said, looking back at to the road.

Luan looked at Lucy again. "Why do you even want to know? It doesn't help anything!" Luan spatted.

"But it did." Lucy said, not even moving her head.

Luan calmed down. She's still scared. Nothing hap- Oh.

Lucy was right. Even though she didn't really talk a lot, she knew how to get stuff out of you.

"I'm sorry." Luan muttered. "I've just never really felt like this before. Your lucky you know. People like you never feel like that."

Lucy frowned. Luan noticed she looked a little hurt.

"Am I wrong?" Luan asked.

"Yes." Lucy said.

Luan looked up, she felt kinda terrible. "Then what are you afraid of?" She asked once again.

"It doesn't matter." Lucy retorted.

Luan started to laugh. Oh, the irony. "Lucy! What did you just tell me?" She kept laughing.

Lucy caught on. "Oh."

Luan spun around. And smiled. "Hey, we should go back. Now you can tell me what's bugging YOU."

On the way back, Lucy told Luan about all the fears she had developed over her lifetime. She told Luan how she got a bit scared of her own poems, and how she was actually a bit scared for death. They talked about the others, and what they were afraid of, joking about some the the more irrational fears. They argued on why people develope fears, and how they can rid of them. But the two found it funny on how talking about such a saddening subject can actually be really fun. Regardless, it was the first time they genuinely smiled all day. And the first time they had ever really shared a conversation. Luan and Lucy liked it. But they realized how much they didn't know about eachother and their views. Like Luan had had this fear for awhile, but never told anyone.

Lucy and Luan were no longer 2 siblings that looked at eachother like strangers. Right now, they were a big and a little sister explaining their lives and opinions, like they should have been doing the entire 4 years they could've been.

At home, they noticed everyone had gotten back from their errands, with the exception of Mr. Loud, still at his meeting. Mrs. Loud saw them enter. "Oh there you 2 are! Luan, Luna needs someone to help her with a song. She wanted you to do it."

"No prob, Bob." Luan saluted her mother jokingly and ran upstairs.

(The Next Morning)

The next morning, Luan seemed to be back in order, telling bad jokes to passerby and setting up buckets of water onto of doors. But she still never really laughed at those books when she scrolled through them. Luan had accepted this and decided to sell her books on cragslist, to get money for different books, much to her parents delight.

"Hit me with another, trust me it's easy!" Luan was sitting on Lucy's bed in her room. "Uh." Lucy thought. "Bbbbbbbats." She said slowly.

"Ok give me a sec... OH! Why did the bat need mouthwash? He had BAT breath!" Luan started cracking up at her own joke.

"Heh." Lucy smiled.

"You gotta admit Lucy, that one was great!" Luan said as she finally started to calm down.

Luan had always believed laughters the best medicene.

 **GAH I had fun with Luan in this story. If you don't know, someone suggested I focus on Luan's fear of death in this. I changed this phobia to Chronophobia, the fear of time. In this case, growing out of things.**

 **Also, I totally got the last answer wrong. I said there would be 81 total stories if I did them all, but there's actually 72. I'm sorry about that, I feel so stupid -_-**


	6. UPDATE 2

**Alright, so I know you guys are wondering where the heck I was these past few days. I'm extremely sorry I couldn't tell you guys before, but I was camping. And when I got back, there was a whole bunch of stuff I needed to catch up on. I've also been very busy since this is my last week of summer.**

 **The new chapter should be going up sometime tomorrow. Again, I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you guys I was going on hiatus for a bit.**

 **Also, I probably can't post every day now, with school starting and what not. Thanks for understanding if you do. But these chapters take awhile to write and I haven't had that time lately. Tomorrow, we look at Lynn and Lana out on the camping trip they had a couple episodes back, since I just went camping, ya know.**


	7. Lana and Lynn

**I'm back! If you read my last update, you know I went on hiatus for a bit due to a camping. I really had no idea that this many people enjoyed my stories so far. Seriously, I'm so grateful for the feedback and support I've been getting. It's astounding, since I'm not that great of a writer. I've been trying to up my writing skills to make these more realistic.**

 **Also, shout out to user KRUSA1, who has been commenting and giving feedback a ton. I can't reply to your comments for some reason, but I'd like to say, thank you. Your attention to this story is honestly what keeps me going on these.**

 **But onto the story, I'm looking at Lynn and Lana today. This is set during the camping trip the Louds went on in the end of an episode, which I forgot the name to. This is because I just went camping. And I won't say you have to watch the episode first, but some tiny things might not make sense if you don't.**

 **(But one last serious and honest note, part of my hiatus was writers block. I want to write, but haven't found much inspiration. And I'm sure every writer has been here. So hopefully I'll get over this for the sake of my story.)**

After the long week of slaving over to Lincoln to convince him to pick one of two vacations that the family was split on, they had decided to just go camping, much to the sister's dismay. But ever since arriving, the Louds seemed to enjoy themselves. Summer was almost over, so there was frequent strong gusts of wind to counter the burning sun. The lake they were camped next to was calm and peaceful on the outside, but was full of bustling life, such as creatures like crayfish and trout. And there was always somebody out on the river, due to the inflatable kayak and the paddle board the family had brought.

But back on land, everyone did their own thing, as usual. But the beauty of camping, was that it gave you time to relax and talk to people about whatever. Leni and Lori seemed to be talking about school or a reality TV show. Mr. Loud was mostly focusing on keeping the fire alive, while Lisa was contently eyeballing it. Luan, Lincoln, and Lucy were chatting about god knows what. Lana and Lola were playing around with the hammock they had set up. And Luna was softly playing here acoustic guitar while sitting next to the fire, which really set the peaceful atmosphere that the area had. There were other campsites across theirs, also along the lake. One was blasting pop music so loud, the Louds could hear it exceptionally from their campsite.

Lynn was skipping stones across the lake, which she not so surprisingly excelled at. But she hadn't really done it in awhile. The stones would occasionally skip twice before shifting off track, wildly flipping out and sinking. Most of the time they skipped three times and sunk before the fourth skip. Lynn was really waiting for the paddle board. She loved being out on the lake, especially since her parents deemed her old enough to paddle alone or take someone. Right now Mrs. Loud was using it, she seemed to have just turned around once she was out in the middle of the lake. She waved to Lynn, confirming this. Lynn smiled excitedly and waved back, than skipped another rock.

About 20 minutes later, Mrs. Loud hit the rocks and hopped off awkwardly, since she hated getting her long pants wet. Lynn hopped about 4 inches into the water. "Remember, if anything goes wrong, call for help. And to make sure you can, don't go out as far as I did." Mrs. Loud said as she was walking over to the shore. Lynn got on the board. "Mom, your talking to the best swimmer in the family, I'll be fine." Lynn said proudly. Her mom sighed. "Alright, but at least take this." She handed Lynn a walkie-talkie. "I'm requiring everyone take this at least."

Lynn took it and poked at the buttons a bit. "Sure thing, ma'am." She saluted her mom and grinned.

On the water, Lynn seemed so, free. She didn't feel grounded, because she literally wasn't. Lynn was limited, but she wasn't. Limited on where she could go, but not what she could do or say. It was also very beautiful. She came straight from her campsite, so looking to her left, she saw a couple other boats and the mountains in the distance, surrounding the lake. On her right, she saw the other 7 campsites. Most had fires stoked and people all over their camps. Lynn could even hear the blasting pop music a bit better.

The sun was starting to set, which made the scenery look even more beautiful. Lynn stopped paddling once she got close to the middle and just sat their, looking around, taking in all of the lake. "We should go camping more often..." Lynn said softly. She looked back at her camp, to see Lana tirelessly waving her down. It became apparent she wanted something. Lynn got on the walkie-talkie."Hello...?" Lynn said into it. "What is it?" Mrs. Loud answered. "Could you put Lana on?"

A couple seconds passed, Lynn sat there, staring at the device.

"Lynn!" Lana's voice suddenly burst out of it.

"You were waving?" Lynn said.

"Can you come back here and take me out too?"

"Why me?"

"Well, no one else will take me on the kayak, and I prefer the paddle board."

Lynn looked up at Lana at the camp. She lifted the walkie-talkie up to her face. "Alright, be right there."

When Lynn got back, Lana was standing there like before. But what Lynn hadn't noticed, was a huge, red, salamander between her hands. "A salamander?" Lynn asked.

Lana looked down at the animal. "Yeah! Her names Ruby. Although we have no idea if it's a boy. Lana said it had to be a girl since it was red, but that's a guys color too right?"

Lynn looked at her. "Well, I don't think red is really a boy or girl color." She said, kinda confused.

"You mean it's not a boy or a girl?" Lana cocked her head to the side.

Lynn chuckled. "Not exactly. Let's just go, we're burning sunlight."

Lana hopped on the board with her salamander. Her overalls were like a sponge, the bottoms were so sloggy, they practically got the whole paddle board wet. Lynn didn't particularly want the bottom of her pants soaking, but it was already to late.

Paddling both of them was surprisingly easy, since Lana wasn't really that heavy. The whole time she was looking into the lake, trying to find life or cool rocks.

"OHHH! Look it's a fish!" Lana pointed into the lake. Her hand had scarred the tiny fish off. She sat back up a little, continuing to eye the water. Lynn wasn't listening to anything Lana was doing though. Just looking up at the mountains.

The two were fairly silent for the next five minutes. That was until another salamander popped up from the depths of the lake. "RUBY LOOK IT'S YOUR FRIEND!" Lana leaned over so much, the board leaned over with her, snapping Lynn out of her daze. She quickly leaned the opposite way. The paddle board fell the other way, and it returned to it's flat state, shaking a little by the waves they had created.

"LANA! What were you thinking?! We could've-" Lynn noticed Lana wasn't looking at her. She turned to Lynn, with tears in her eyes. The salamander was gone. Lana had probably dropped it back into the lake when they were tipping.

"Ohhh..." Lynn looked to the side. She had never really dealt with her little sisters like this before, since Lucy never really, felt much.

Lana started sniffling. "Lana don't cry!"

"Why not? I dropped Ruby and now I'll never see him... her... whatever!" Lana started balling.

"Oh my Lord..." Lynn muttered. She was confused on how to deal with this. All she knew about Lana was the whole animal and mud stuff.

But she had to do something, or she'd probably get banned from the board. "Well, you know what, maybe Ruby's just as happy now." Lynn stuttered.

Lana looked up at her. Lynn realized this was working. She started to talk way more smoothly. "I think Ruby and that other salamander knew eachother and were sad when they were separated. And now that Ruby's back in the water, they can see each other again."

Lana looked down for a bit, than quickly back up. "Of course! Salamanders actually have lovers! Why didn't I think of that? But bugs don't! So I can go find some bugs and take them home!" Lana crawled over to face the campsite. "C'mon let's go back!"

Lynn was really confused. Of course bugs have babies. She opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut up. As long as Lana wasn't crying, she was good.

When they got back, Lynn pulled the board onto the shore and started to walk up to everyone else and join the conversation they were having around the fire, where everyone else seemed to be, talking or not.

"Where are you going?!" She heard Lana behind her. Lynn turned around. Lana looked like she was waiting, with two plastic cups in her hands.

"You have to come catch some bugs with me." Lana said.

"What, why?" Lynn said, annoyed.

"Because it was when you tilted the board your way, I lost my grip on Ruby. And I know Lola won't help me."

"But you tilted the board first! Besides, I said Ruby is happier with her friend!"

Lana wouldn't budge. She just kept staring at Lynn.

Lynn sighed loudly. "Fine! But only one."

Lana brightened and dragged Lynn up the trail leading from their camp to the trail they hiked up to get there. The trail seemed to attract bugs, because the whole thing was filled with fireflies. They lit up the trail beautifully, like a light show. You could see the tiny lights in the darkness of all the trees around the trail, which looked almost identical to the night sky.

"Woah..." Lynn locked her eyes on all the tiny lights.

Lana let go of Lynn and walked over to a leaf, where a larger than normal firefly was perched. "Here's one.." She whispered, and signaled for Lynn to Lynn to come over there too.

Once Lynn got over, Lana lifted up the cups. She slowly handed one to Lynn. "Alright, so we both try to get him in the two cups as we both get him from separate ends." She whispered as she took Lynn's hand and slowly cupped the tops of the cups together. Lynn nodded.

Lynn was on the right, Lana was on the left. "One... Two... THREE!" Lana tried to whisper. They threw the cups together around the leaf. The two looked in it. Nothing. Lana grabbed Lynn's cup and started to do it herself in the middle of the air. After multiple unsuccessful attempts, she walked back up to Lynn. "I got it from here. You can go back now." She huffed from sprinting around.

Lynn looked at the bugs, than at Lana. "I could try." She shrugged.

"I gotta warn you, it's not as easy as it looks." Lana said as she smiled and handed Lynn the cups.

Lynn didn't budge. She slowly lifted both cups up and after a few seconds, clamped them together. They both looked inside the cup. She had caught one. It buzzed around the cup, flickering it's light.

Lana looked at the bug for a bit. "Beginners luck." She said. "How'd you do that anyways."

"Well, you move around to much. That scares them off. But if you stay still, they don't know your there I guess." She lectured Lana with a smug look on her face.

"I'll keep that in mind." Lana chirped.

Lynn was so proud, she was pushing the cups together to hard. She slid off each other suddenly, and the bug flew out.

Lynn looked back up at Lana sheepishly. They both started laughing.

 **You guys could probably tell I had a lot of fun with the scenery and atmosphere in this one. I was able to get into so much detail because the lake, campsite, and trails were all based off the one I camped at recently. So sorry it doesn't quite match the area in the canon show.**

 **I hope this one makes up for all the hiatus I went on.**

 **And I have a request of anyone who likes these stories. Please review my content and tell me anything I should change about my writing style or any problems you have with any of the stories in general. Thanks for commenting and being patient. Until next time...**


	8. Lisa and Lori

**Yo guys. A little bit of an update, I don't think I'll be able to upload every day now, because of school. I think the new upload schedule will be every 2 days like I stated before, if things go smoothly anyways. But I've been getting a lot more suggestions for plots for these stories than I thought. Way more. But I appreciate the heck out of it. It really helps me out, so don't be scared to comment a synopsis for a pair of sisters.**

 **I'm trying to get to every one that's been suggested. But like I said, there is a heck ton of em. That out of the way though, I picked the story someone suggested on Lisa and Lynn. And man, I've been doing lot of Lynn stories. This synopsis was suggested by the one and only Swagsalawls. The original suggestion was Lisa and Lynn, but I changed it up into Lisa and Lori. I'll tell you why at the end. I really loved your prompt you came up with on these two!**

 **And again Swag, if your wondering why I changed it to Lori and Lisa, read the last paragraph of this page and it'll tell you why.**

Lisa was walking down the halls of her university. She was known for being the youngest person to ever earn a PHD. But that PHD was is science, and she intended to spend as much time in school as possible. Lisa absloutely LOVED school. It was where she thought she belonged, solving long equations and mixing together elements. And nobody would judge her for it. But on the outside world, completely different. She never really like those movies about high school and it's problems. Everyone despised being in the math room or walking their way down to school, the place of endless knowledge. Lisa never got it. What was so unappealing about school?

School leads to jobs, which leads to homes, which leads to food, which leads to comfort, which leads to being able to care for a new person. As she saw it, humans owe everything they own or like, to an education. But only people like herself could understand the joy of all this, she knew that. Or at least thought that. Lisa's main philosophy was, "Education first, fun later." She usually thought on this at ease, but it sometimes hit her, she's never really had fun. Well, if you discluded her version of fun, solving math problems and building machines, that is. But everyone else seemed to have fun by going to the park, sliding down water slides, stuff like that.

Lisa never really enjoyed those things. Especially the "snow days." The snow was freezing and uncomfortable, and of course, no school.

Thinking back to the school movies, something about them not only bugged her, but just irritated her. And this was the "nerd" stereotype. They are always unattractive, scrawny, and social outcasts. Lisa never believed this was how the real world worked, Highly intelligent people should be praised and respected, since there doesn't seem to be a lot of them.

And her sisters were no exception. They weren't in anyway dumb, but rather, as Lisa would state it... distracted. Lori always staring at a screen and texting pointless conversations. Lola, who didn't care much about anything rather than her appearance. Lana captured and took in specimens only to coddle or talk to them. In fact, the only professions of her sisters that Lisa really respected was Lucy's and Luna's, who both required much more thinking to do what they do.

Lisa loved thinking over all these thoughts as she left her college, walking home. And a lot of people wondered why Mrs. Loud would even let Lisa walk home alone. But Lisa didn't care. She was highly intelligent and responsible. A little walk never hurt her. Besides, her house wasn't to far from the university.

She was usually alone anyways. Locked up in her room, experimenting. Nobody even really car-

"Hey you!"

Lisa stopped in her tracks and turned around to see 2 older boys walking towards her. Lisa guessed they were in 5th grade by the looks of them. She was slightly stunned, nobody ever acknowledged her if they hadn't heard of her on TV or something. But they probably had.

"Hello fellow millennials. If you have a question to ask of me, please make it quick and simple as I have business to attend to at home." Lisa said straight forward, with a look of pure boredom on her face.

The boys looked at each other, which both had the expression of, "Are you hearing this?" Their expression were at the same time confused and surprised, with a hint of amusement.

Lisa didn't like these two already. The one of the right was very skinny, with a green baseball cap on his head, spun backwards. His fluffy black hair came out the back hole in his hat. The on the left was a bit less skinny, with no cap and brown hair, which was jerked up at the bangs. They looked really full of themselves, and also didn't look like they wanted to chat about math homework.

"Uh, we don't want really want to chat." The hat boy chuckled. Then the looked at her for a second and started to laugh.

Lisa just stared at them. She'd never really ran into these kinds of people, let alone people in general. But she had important homework to start at home.

"Uh, then if you have nothing to ask of me, I guess I'll just be on my way." She said respectfully.

As she started to turn the other way, the boys walked in front of her.

"Stop acting all smug. Give us your lunch money or whatever you got of value and nobody gets hurt."

Lisa wasn't scared at all. She was confused though. "For your information, I have no money or anything that you could sell on Ebay for five dollars. I go to Franklin University, and we do not require any money to get food. Now if you excuse me, I must be on my way as I am very busy, and I suggest you go study for your next test instead of begging for money off other people." Lisa said calmly. She was kinda proud of herself. She explained herself and gave some pretty solid advice all in a couple sentences. Only further evidence the nerd stereotype was bogus.

The boys looked at each other with a look of amusement and surprise, but this time, also anger.

"You dweebs don't know when to keep your mouths shut." The brown haired one leaned over Lisa and grabbed her by her backpack, and threw her onto the ground with much force.

"Ow..." Lisa sat up off the sidewalk. Nobody had ever pulled that on her before. She didn't know how to react. She couldn't fight back due to her size. She couldn't run, they could catch up to her. So she just looked up at them confused.

"What was that for?" She groaned and got up. "Go to a therapist for this kind of stuff."

They pushed her back down, face first. Lisa skid across the sidewalk, half her on the street now. Lisa had never really felt pain outside of sickness. She didn't like it. Her legs were scrapped and a bleeding scratch formed under her right eye.

"Stop it with the smart talk or you really get it, you midget!" He screeched.

Lisa shakingly looked back up at them and continually looked confused. "I'm not small for my age, I'm 4." She muttered.

The boys looked at each other yet again, even more confused than ever. Then back at Lisa.

"Give us you stuff then." Hat Boy scoffed.

Lisa held to her backpack in defense, to have it ripped from her arms and it's insides poured all over the ground.

"HEY!" She shouted. There were paper and pencils everywhere, which she had carefully organized, and took forever by the way.

The boys scanned the paper. "You really don't got anything valuable." Hat Boy threw her backpack on the pile of papers.

They started to walk away, right after Brown Hair quickly spit on her.

Lisa laid there for awhile. What did she do? She was mad. Angry. Infuriated. But at the same time, weak and embarrassed. This was exactly like on the movies.

She slowly lifted herself up and shoved all her work into her backpack. At least nobody was around to see Lisa sitting there helpless as these two pigs poured her hard work everywhere. She continued home with her head down to hide the humiliating scratch on her face.

Finally home. Lisa wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now. She needed to lay down.

Slowly opening the door, she peeked in. Nobody in sight. Lisa was relieved, she didn't want to explain her injuries. She limped up the stairs. Once she got to the top, someone bumped into her. Great.

It was Lori. She looked up from her phone and back down at Lisa. "Oh sorry about that Lisa." Lori sighed. But then she got a closer look at Lisa's face. It was noticeably wet beneath her large glasses and she had a humongous scratch beneath her eye. There was a bit of blood on her shoes from her scratched up legs.

"Good God Lisa! What the hel- I mean heck, happened to you?" Lori gasped.

Lisa sighed. "I, uh, tripped on a birch tree root and fell on my face." Lisa stammered quickly.

Lori looked at her unconvinced. "You know Lisa, your really good at math and science, but pretty bad at Lying." She joked, but with a serious look.

Lisa wasn't getting out of this by lying. She guessed she was so bad was because she had never really had to lie. Lisa didn't mind being straight forward at all. But not today.

Lisa looked down. "To be honest, I don't really know." She held back tears.

"Well what happened more specifically?" Lori leaned in.

Lisa found it painful to talk. But she was slowly able to explain the incident to Lori, leaving out absolutely no details she could recall. She felt even more humiliated and angry the more she remembered it. In fact, recalling details made the whole thing even larger. Like, there was nobody there to help her, the boys were much older than her, and she now has to put hours into reorganizing her paperwork.

Once Lori heard the entirety of Lisa's story, she crouched down to Lisa's stature. "You have no idea what that was?" She asked.

Lisa had never been asked that. And she would never have to say that she didn't. But she did.

"Lisa, you were bullied. It happens to everyone at some point. And I'll let you in on a little secret." She leaned closer into Lisa. "I was bullied a lot when I was your age. And even after that. I never defended myself, so people could always pick on me for money."

Lisa looked at her distraught. "You had to deal with that more than once?! And you can still walk around in public? I-I... I'm so sorry." She looked down.

Lori smiled by Lisa's concern for her. There's a first time for everything. She laughed. "Lisa, don't worry about it. You'll get over it very soon and probably get revenge if you want to. That's how it goes for most of us."

Lisa's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah, of course! It'll be better. The first day is the worst day." Lori chuckled a little at her joke. Lisa was just in her head.

"Ok. Thank you sist- I mean Lori." Lisa started towards her room.

"Wait." Lori grabbed Lisa's arm. "We're not done yet."

Lori brought Lisa to her room and cleaned and patched up her scratches. "Anything else out of order?" Lori asked as she placed the last bandade on Lisa's leg. "Well..." Lisa muttered.

She took her backpack off her back and dumped the mess of papers onto Leni's bed, since Lori made her sit on the second eldest sisters bed.

"Ah. Classic bully work." Lori looked at the papers.

"And it took me HOURS to get all these papers in order! Now I'm going to have t-"

"I'll help you." Lori cut Lisa off.

Lisa calmed down. "Thanks."

And you know how the rest went.

 **Arg I had fun with this one! Again, wonderful idea Swag!**

 **So why I didn't do Lynn instead of Lori. Well, I feel this story needs two parts. The first part on Lisa coming to terms with her situation with the help of Lori, and the next story will be on Lynn helping Lisa confront the bullies again. So tomorrow or Sunday I hope, we look into the ladder.**

 **Thanks for reading, and reviews are appreciated ;)**


	9. UPDATE 3

**Alright so I'm giving a bit of an update. Lately, Krusa1 has been asking me some questions regarding this story, and there are other users asking questions. So I'm gonna do a little Q and A on these questions. I might do these every now and then, who knows.**

 **Q: Krusa1 asks if I have looked into all their suggestions and if I have, in what order.**

 **A: I have looked into all of your and other people's suggestions. I've even written them all down. SO I'll do most, or if I'm not as blown away by the suggestion, I might not do it, but some aspects of it might be incorporated into the story.**

 **And I have no idea on the order. I'm just randomly doing ideas I like.**

 **Q: Can you change the cover photo?**

 **A: Yep.**

 **Q: We should get a checklist.**

 **A: I really have no clue how to work that out. But if I do or anyone suggests to me, why the heck not?**

 **Q: Have I checked out the Musical Louds Fanfic?**

 **A: Definitely!**

 **Also, the new upload schedule will probably be rocky. With going to my mom's than my dad's each day, coupled with school and my lessons. So I can't say I will be uploading every 2 days for sure. It also depends on whether I'm on writers block or not.**

 **So don't fret to leave questions down below if you have any. And I'd love constructive criticism and more suggestions for stories, so Krusa1 doesn't have to do it all. But seriously man, all my, i dunno, 16 suggestions for stories, are from Krusa1. Thank you Krusa1, I can honestly say a good chuck of this story is by you. See ya later ;)**


	10. UPDATE 4

**Hey guys a little bit of an update. I just wanna talk about some comments I've gotten recently.**

lilspaceking chapter 1 . secs ago

Hello, yes, it's me again lol. Again, sorry for bothering you so much, this should be the last time (at least for today lol) I have now finished the list completely. I put all the possibilities in there (well, unless you want to do 72, as KRUSA1 suggested, but I'll wait until you tell me because that's gonna take a lot longer to do ((although I'm definitely willing))), and I also put all the suggestions for stories you've gotten, and I've added the number of requests you've gotten for each story (I even color coded it by number of requests!) However, I won't be mad if you don't want to keep the checklist. It did take a lot of work, but, in a weird way, it was fun for me, so I won't mind if you don't wanna keep it, but if you do, I WOULD DEFINITELY be willing to keep up the list for you, just cause I like doing this list so much, of course if you wanna keep it up yourself that's cool too dude. Again, I won't get mad. Wow, I'm rambling (as an ADHD person I tend to do that lol) Anyway, here's the link, once again document/d/1Y4uHHOrReOYJE30RHPb348MQWtfMW20P7YGW30al-Mo/edit  
and my email  
Again, anyone with the link can VIEW it, but I cannot allow you to edit it, unless you email me your email.  
Mmmm, that's about it. Hope you like the list, but if not, whatever. LOVE YOUR WRITING

 **First, OMG THANK YOU. I think this will be perfect to organize the stories a bit more and it's just so cool you went through all that trouble. Props man. (By the way I call both genders man, I have no idea what your gender is.) But thank you so much.**

 **I want to check out the document, but when i copy the link and paste it into the search bar, it says it couldn't find the document or something. I'm jus wondering if there's an error in the link. But if that could get solved I am totally using that list.**

 **Here's my email, I don't really care it's on here. hannahdouglas303 . And by the way, I really appreciate the support :)**

KRUSA1 chapter 9 . 19h ago

a while back someone said that there would be 36 stories the way you did them but i still think it could be 72 if we take the POVs into accounting, you know? like do another lynn/luna story this time told from Luna's POV, think about it

 **This is actually a good idea. I know I'm not writing from both POV's, so this could be really cool.**

 **The problem is, I'm already aiming to write 72 seperate stories. And if your saying to put them both in the same story, well, that's just kinda a lot of writing. I mean I'm on a schedule, and these stories already take hours. I dunno, maybe I'm misreading this.**

 **So its a good idea, just one I couldn't possibly dream of keeping up on.**

 **I'm still working on the next story, should be up tomorrow. See ya :)**


	11. Lynn and Lisa

**So there's been some recent discussion between LilSpaceKing and Krusa1. Oh my god you guys are freakin awesome. I'm taking in all of Krusa's suggestions. And if someone doesn't suggest something I like more, I'm doing most or all of them. I love them all so much. And to LilSpaceKing, I want to see your document SO badly. But again, it won't let me into the document.**

 **To both you, everything you suggest or ask I am taking into account. I just want you to know that. Every comment I have noted and looked over, and they are really helping this story come along. I respect both your views and opinions because they are both really smart. And to save a bit of typing, you can call me Hannah if you want and I'm a female so you aren't confused on those gender words.**

 **Also, for this one, I'm thinking of kinda tryin out Krusa1's suggestion to make more POV's in my stories. So some parts of this is from Lynn's POV, and the others from Lisa's POV. I always write these paragraphs before I write the story, so if I like the 2 POV thing, I might do it more often.**

 **That outta the way, today's story is kinda a part 2 to my last one on Lisa and Lori. So I suggest you read that first. And today's story is about Lisa and Lynn if you couldn't tell already. Enjoy.**

 **(Lisa's POV)**

It had been 7 days since Lisa's bullying incident. And even though Lori gave her a lot of reassurance, Lisa was still thinking about it restlessly. It had been affecting her daily life. She didn't want to go to school, especially since she had to walk on that same sidewalk to get their. So she had asked her parents to drive her instead, much to their confusion. Now Lisa got why those people in the movies didn't like school. Maybe.

She had just realized that no matter how intelligent she was, she didn't know anything about making friends, having fun, or just getting bullied. People thought Lisa knew everything. But she knew she was in pre-school when it came to having a social life.

So she wanted to know more. Lisa Loud would be great in every subject. Especially the "Friend" one. So she turned to her chalk- No. There's no science to this. Only talking. Lisa was a little discouraged by this. Science could solve everything. Oh wait, it can't. She'd have to get that philosophy out of her brain. So she had gotten onto the computer to look up how to make friends. Except she typed up, "How to get the approval and acceptance of anyone around you. Or just how to be great at social. Just as long as you can tell me how to be the most socially person ever, I don't care." The computer just said, "We don't know what you mean by 'How to get the approval and acceptance of anyone around you. Or just how to be great at social. Just as long as you can tell me how to be the most socially person ever, I don't care.' Try again please."

Lisa huffed. She knew the only way to actually "get good at social" was to do it herself.

She hopped off the computer and walked up the stairs. She knew you meet most people at school. Not college. So she had to go to school. Sure she would get extremely bored in class, but it was an opportunity to show off her skills and tell the teachers even more about the lesson. And most importantly, make friends and become a social professor, along with all the other kinds of professors out there. She walked toward's her parents room to ask them.

Before she grabbed the handle to the door, Lynn burst out of her room.

"Lisa! Lori told me about what happened to you last week!" She said as she walked towards Lisa.

Lisa groaned. She had hoped Lori could keep her mouth shut on this.

"Um, yeah... It wasn't that bad though. You have no need t-"

"Not that bad? Lisa, you haven't been walking to your college, you haven't done nothin sciency all week, and your actually gonna ask mom and dad a question? Lisa don't lie to me." Lynn challenged.

Lisa looked at her. She was good. "Ok, maybe I am a little in my head about it." Lisa looked down. "But once I get some friends it'll all be ok."

Lynn wasn't convinced. "No Lisa, getting some friends won't help this."

Lisa looked back up at her. "Then what will?" She said a bit louder.

Lynn smirked. "Easy, revenge. Pummel on their faces, push them down until they kiss the pavement, or maybe even, pull all their homework out of their backpack and throw it in a puddle!"

Lisa was taken back. Actually fight those guys? She never wanted to see them again.

"I can't do that!" Lisa spat.

Lynn smiled even wider. "Of course you can't, but you can."

Lisa looked at her confused. "What?"

"I mean, you can't now, but I can teach ya how to."

"I'm only 4, haven't laid a finger on anyone in my life, and-"

"Hush." Lynn stopped her. "Trust me, no matter how much experience, no matter what age, anyone can learn these things. And maybe even excell at them."

"Can't you do it?" Lisa complained.

"It's never as satisfying."

Lisa stopped to think on this. Actually stand up to those guys? Could she really do it? Lisa wasn't exactly an expert on physical activity, she'd have to take Lynn's word for it. And apparently getting friends wasn't any help.

Lisa looked up at Lynn. "Alright."

 **(Lynn's POV)**

Ha. Lynn never thought she'd actually be getting Lisa, of all people to practice defense poses out on the lawn. She never took to kindly to bullies. Even though nobody messed with her, her family was definitely prone to bullying. Lana's bully had even told Lana her parents couldn't keep it in their pants. These comments infuriated Lynn a lot more than they should've, but infuriated her nonetheless.

Lynn was very proud that she was finally able to do something about it. Once she was done with Lisa, nobody would even think of laying another fingure on any Loud ever again.

"Whats the point of this?" Lisa muttered as she was pulling a defensive pose with her legs spread apart and her arms up and ready to puch.

"So if any bozos try to pull somethin on ya, you have a way to stop them." Lynn said back. "Alright go back to standing."

Lisa quickly stood up perfectly straight.

"And, again." Lynn said.

Lisa pulled the same pose. This was a way to ingrain the stance into your head.

And that was the next couple days. Practicing new defense poses, learning how and where to strike a blow, and even some mini wrestling matches Lynn would always win. But Lisa was improving.

On Tuesday, around 6pm, Lisa walked out of the house with Lynn awaiting her, standing out on the lawn.

"You ready? What's today?" Lisa said as she walked towards her.

"Nothing. I think your all set." Lynn said.

"ALREADY? That's it?" Lisa said, shocked.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be there to watch you guys. I think you could kick their butts." Lynn replied, a smile on her face.

Lisa looked worried. That night, Lynn could hear thumping coming from Lisa's room. She could tell it was Lisa practice some more. Lynn giggled. "Hey Lisa! Get some shut eye too!"

The thumping stopped.

 **(Lisa's POV)**

Lisa was worried about today. She was even scared. Practicing all those poses, learning about all those tricks on how to punch, would redeem her. But she had a gut feeling this wouldn't work. Those boys were humongous and older. Lisa was short and young. At least Lynn could help her if anything went wrong. And she had brought some tasers she had made in her pockets, but Lynn said she wouldn't need them. Lisa brought them anyways, even if they were no use, they were there.

Lynn had told her there is no need for science and inventions, and you could use speed and strength instead. She had never been that excited when Lisa had brought her new invention up to her, telling her it could help in any situation. Lisa had brought the least developed of her invention, the tasers, which weren't even her original idea anyways.

She knew where the bullies were walking home everyday when she described them to Lynn. Lynn was more than quick to find them and see how they got home from school. They always walked past the spot Lynn picked at about 4pm.

Lisa turned the corner to see Lynn standing there already, on the opposite side the street to not raise any awareness. Lynn smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Lisa thumbed up back.

She stood on the sidewalk to wait for the boys. After a couple minutes, she spotted the two off in the distance walking towards her.

Lisa panicked. She wanted to retreat. But Lynn kept staring her down.

The boys finally made it over. "Hey look who it is! Our old pal four eyes. You got anything for us this time?" The hat one chuckled.

"N-no I don't." Lisa stammered.

"THEN SCRAM." The boy shouted.

And before she could even think about this, Lisa lunged forward and pushed the Hat boy on his legs, which tripped him and made him fall onto his hand.

The boys looked at her in shock. But that shock quickly turned into anger. "YOU IDIOT!" Hat screeched as he got up and grabbed Lisa's backpack again. She grabbed onto his arm tightly and swung round, twisting his arm backwards. Lynn was smiling like she had just single handedly created the new Superman.

"AHHH!" He screamed. The other boy pulled Lisa off his arm and threw her onto the ground. She tried to get back up but he pinned her down. "You've done it now kid." Hat said as he leaned down towards her. He pulled back his untouched arm and formed a fist. Lisa quickly pulled the taser out of her sweater pocket, turned it on, and threw it onto the boy's chest.

The boy barely dodged it. He turned back to her. Lisa gulped. She was dead.

"Where'd you even get that?" Hat asked. Lisa stared at him.

"I-I made them..." Lisa replied.

"NO SERIOUSLY. Where di-"

"It's true." The brown haired boy said with the device in his hand. "It has no company name, logo, anything. It looks homemade."

Hat was still unconvinced. Lisa pulled out her PHD. "See?" She stammered, hoping to get a bit more time until she was pummeled. Lisa could see Lynn halfway across the street ready to save her, but stopped when she saw Lisa showing her PHD to the boys.

"So... Your like in college?" He asked again.

Lisa shakily nodded.

"Whats's the square root of seven?" He questioned.

"Well, the exact answer is 2.646. But if you want it rounded, about 3." Lisa answered calmly.

The boy stared at her. "Maybe I'll let you off the hook if you could do my math homework." He said. "Me too!" The other boy said in the back.

Lisa was relieved. She got up. "Easy." She replied, "Give it to me and meet me here tomorrow."

The two boys pulled their homework out of piles of crumbled and unorganized papers in their backpacks. They handed it to her and walked off.

 **(Lynns POV)**

Lisa was beating up 2 boy and was about to get a serious concussion. Next thing you know, she had gotten up and taken some paper from them.

Lynn had absolutely no idea what just happened. But she didn't like it.

She ran over to Lisa. "What the heck was that Lisa? You had them and could've easily gotten out of that hold!" She shouted.

"Me and the young males have gotten on equal terms as long as I complete their work." Lisa said, not even looking at her.

Lynn was mad. She opened her mouth to say something. "But thank you Lynn." Lisa said.

Lynn closed her mouth. "I had no idea you cared about me that much, that you would help me through this." Lisa added. She paused. "Do ya wanna get home?"

Lynn looked at her. "No, you go home." She sat on the edge of the sidewalk. "I wanna sit here for a bit."

Lisa sighed a bit. "I'm sorry." She walked off.

Lynn felt sad. Lisa felt like she couldn't fight. She felt angry. Those 2 rats didn't get what they deserved. But most of all, she felt like trash. She threw Lisa into a dangerous situation and left her there alone. She lowered Lisa's self esteem by brushing off her tactics. So she continued to sit for a couple minutes.

Maybe next time, she would consider the Lisa way to it.

 **I know this one was a bit longer, but there was so much I wanted to get out on this. And I know it wasn't a particularly happy ending, but there are sad endings in life believe it or not.**

 **I do kinda like the 2 POV thing. When necessary, I'll definitely use it again. And ta-da, I thought this would get out tomorrow, but it's early! Thanks for reading.**


	12. Lisa and Leni

**Hey I'm finally writing on Leni. This is by far the most requested story, and rightfully so. These two bounce off each other pretty well. So why not finally write on the two? I've gotten a couple suggestions for this story so I'll be incorporating all them into this story.**

 **And jus to let everyone who was wondering know, I don't I'll be writing more stories on a pair for a new POV. It's just too much, and I'm already aiming to write on each possible pairing already. So to Krusa1 and LilSpaceKing, for the list, I'm using the 36 system.**

 **And I've checked out LilSpaceKing's list. I'll totally be using it a lot and I suggest you go look at it. She clearly put a lot of work into it. My thanks to LilSpaceKing.**

Leni Loud was definitely an interesting person. She had an upbeat personality and was pretty popular around her school. Leni always knew how you felt and how to make you feel better. And she could easily put a smile on anyone's face. The school classes were a nightmare for her though. Having to hide her test scores while everyone else was showing off their perfect scores and gawking about it. Leni knew something, and that was she wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. But she had never really cared. Learning seemed to be easy, so she'd just do when it was crucial. But everyone in her family said it would come back to bite her in the butt. Leni usually dismissed this, but sometimes her feelings on that did flood back.

Those were always these episodes where Leni would lay on her bed and think about it. A lot. And during this, she did more thinking than everyone thought she did. And she was smart too. But she wasn't smart enough. Not enough to get a decent score on a math test or science paper. She had no idea if people made fun of her about it, and she didn't care. Who wouldn't? Leni had a little sister who was possibly the most intelligent person to ever exist, and she was probably the dumbest.

Leni usually beat herself up when thinking of this. But never told anyone. They were just as oblivious as her on, well, herself. So Leni would occasionally brag about this. She would say, "While math isn't my strong lead, I've got another." And Leni never told anyone what that strong lead was exactly. What could she say? She was good at understanding herself? No, that was even dumber than her usual statements. And that's probably because Leni had always taken time to get to know people, yet no one bothered to try and get to know her.

Stupid brain. It's not like it's done anything for Leni, no matter how much she paid attention in class. She paid attention in class her whole life, despite popular belief. Like everyone else, she listened to lectures and followed the teacher. But she could never grasp the concept. What was she doing wrong? She had to be doing something wrong. But she could never figure it out. Was she not listening enough? No, she listened A LOT. Was it her teacher's fault? No, she has had a lot of teachers, they couldn't all be that bad and her classmates excelled.

Leni was laying on her bed, having one of these previously stated "episodes." She was sprawled out while her face was planted into a pillow. Leni wasn't sad, but just, thinking. She had some homework for science class, but she didn't want to do it today. To depressing… Lisa usually did her homework to make sure Leni could stay in school. That always went awkwardly. Leni would knock on Lisa's door, Lisa would open it, stare at her for 10 seconds or so, snatch the homework from her hands and slam the door. She knew Lisa wasn't to fond of her. And it made sense. Lisa didn't take pity on Leni like everyone else.

And Leni's opinion on Lisa? Well…. Let's just say Leni was on ok terms with the young genius. But Leni didn't get how she could just seclude herself in her room all day doing the hardest things Leni has ever fathomed.

Leni lifted herself off her pillow. That's enough physicology for today.

She pulled her backpack up onto her lap and pulled some paper out. She filed out her science report and looked at it for a bit. "What genes cause hereditary disease, blah blah blah. Which genes attracted media attent- attensioooon?" She muttered to herself. She didn't get it at all. Leni sighed and got out some lined paper from her backpack. Maybe she could trick the teacher by writing something that seems deep. ' _Genes. Have you ever wondered why they're called genes? The g may stand for the gentleness of a newly born-'_ Oh wait. She's tried that before. F- on that paper.

Forget it. Leni can't do this went down the stairs. Lori was down on the couch texting, who Leni assumed was Bobby. "Hey Leni, could yo-"

"Not now Leni! Me and Bobby are planning something important." Lori cut her off.

Leni sighed again even louder. She looked at Lori. She hadn't moved an inch.

Leni glared at her. "Thanks for nothing." She muttered.

No one else was older than her. And her parents were out. Who could possibly- Oh wait.

Lisa was looking at a paper intensely. It was blank. But she needed to write a paper on mental disabilities for school. Lisa was having a hard time with it. How do you write a paper on disabilities if you didn't even know someon- Oh wait.

Lisa jumped off her bed and opened her door, to find Leni standing at her door with her arm up in a fist about to knock.

"Oh Lisa, you're so smart you can even tell when I need something from you!" Leni giggled.

Lisa didn't smirk. "You need assistance on homework?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just haven't been feeling it today y'know." Leni said.

"Understood. I too 'haven't been feeling it' recently." Lisa said. "I'll do your homework in exchange you do your homework." Lisa said.

"Wha?"

"I mean I'll help you on your homework. I need to see how you do your work for a paper I'd rather not discuss right now."

Leni stared at her. "Well, it's something. You're the best Lisa!"

"I know." Lisa smirked. They walked into Leni's room.

Inside, they were at Lori's desk. Lisa was walking around Leni studying her while Leni was asking questions about "jeans" as she wrote the word down.

"Soooooo…. BCL2 is associated with multiple cancers. What does that mean exactly?" Leni asked slowly.

Lisa didn't look up from her clipboard. "Just write that down." She answered.

"Ok." Leni said. _bcl2 is assosiated with moltipole cancurs._

Lisa watched as Leni wrote this sentence and raised an eyebrow. She looks at Leni. Leni looks back at her and grins.

Lisa looked back at her clipboard. She started writing something down.

"Hey, Lisa. Why do you need me for this weird paper thingy anyways?" Leni asked.

Lisa sighed. There's no point in not telling her. "I'm required to write a paper on mental disabilities for the professors and you are the only person I know that…. Fits the bill I guess."

Leni looked confused. "What's that mean?"

"Well, you seem to have a neurological condition that interferes with your ability to store, process, and produce information. In simpler terms, in your case, it's harder for you to learn than most other people. We call it a learning disability." Lisa said.

Lisa looked back at Leni. She was distraught. "S-so I'm not able to learn anything?"

"Well, just not things like science or math. Your brain can't easily comprehend it, thus affecting the way you do academically."

"Can we fix it?!" Leni was shouting now.

"Th-there is no known cure for it." Lisa said, a little taken back.

Leni looked at Lisa, who seemed to be a bit startled by her sudden change in attitude. :I-I'm sorry…" Leni got up and threw herself back onto her bed.

Lisa had no idea how to handle this. She didn't really deal with these things, because she had realized a week ago that she was socially disabled. But she wasn't heartless. She wanted to help Leni out. Lisa walked up to Leni's bed.

Leni looked at her. "Most of my life I thought I was just doing something wrong when learning geometry. And I tried so hard to get to know it. I didn't know I just…. Couldn't." Leni was on the verge of crying.

Lisa looked at her sadly, a face she had never pulled off in her life. She had no clue Leni actually wanted to know this stuff.

"Well, people with your disability just tend to… Need another way to learn. If you used the tactic Lincoln came up with while teaching you to drive, you could easily comprehend these fields. Then in time, you would be able to learn the actual words used for these terms. I know school wouldn't be able to do that. But I have some spare time on my hands every now and then." Lisa lectured.

"What?" Leni sniffed.

Lisa sighed. "I mean I can teach you."

"Really!" Leni gasped. "You can teach a person who can't learn anything?"

Lisa didn't feel like going into detail. "Yes."

The next few weeks worked out a lot better than Lisa and Leni had originally expected it to. Leni would come home and describe to Lisa that basic thing she had studied. Using her new "Leni dictionary," Lisa was able to give the same class to Leni on all Leni's classes. Surprisingly, Leni caught on very quickly on every subject Lisa lectured her on. She would get good scores on her school quizzes using a note Lisa gave her. It read things like, _split = divide, duplicate = multiply._

Leni had shown staggering improvement in all her fields, getting b's and c's on tests.

,

Lisa even mustered up the guts to ask Leni about making friends. After Lisa's classes, Leni would tell her the proper way to interact with people her age, and even below her age. And shortly after that, Lisa had found someone while walking home from school. A 4th grader named Lily, who was a huge geek for comics. But the two did share tiny common interests, and got along well. Lisa often joked about Lily having the same name as her little sister.

And Lisa and Leni were never the same again.

 **This is definitely one of my favorites so far. I'm sorry I took so long to do this one since the duo is so perfect together.**

 **I'll probably bring Lily back into the story as a side character. And I'll be elaborating on Lisa being social more. Remember, every story is canon to the universe of all these stories. I could make a list listing out when the stories take place. But that's for another day. What I'm saying is, everything that happens in each "one-shot" effect the next ones, like Leni doing better in school.**

 **I'm also getting more suggestions that I got noted with the help of LilSpaceKing. Again, can't thank you enough. And Krusa1 has been suggesting a ton of stories, I'm super excited to write on all them.**

 **Sorry this took an extra day to get out, I was having confusion with my schedule at home and school. I would've uploaded this last night. Thanks for reading, until next time.**


	13. UPDATE 5

**Another little update on some questions I've got from Krusa1. Nothin much but this is the only way to actually talk to them.**

 **Q: have you checked out "ask the loud kids"? I've read it and laughed at it cause many of the questions reminded me of "ask orange"**

 **A: Yes I have, and I love it. And by the way, I love Ask Orange too xD**

 **Q:** **it's been about 2 days and counting i know you told me all about your schedule but i tend to have problems waiting beyond what i am asked to do**

 **A: That's a problem I've been having. I have to ask everyone to be patient with me. I'm posting stories a lot faster than other users, and I want to make sure my stories don't seem rushed. And I've got school, guitar, and soccer. I'm not at home a lot. And this of course will slow down the uploading sometimes. I'm sorry I can't upload every day, I'm just making sure I can make the best content for you guys.**

 **I've gotten numerous comments asking why I haven't been uploading. My life is happening. And I just wanted to get this out for awhile. So remember, I haven't gotten lazy on writing, but my life has been hella busy. But I understand. I just had no idea people actually are waiting to read my content. Like really, these comments make me happy. Also remember that they also get me a bit stressed.**

 **Q:** **Do you have a deviantart account? I think it could help if you couldn't get your stories to this site**

 **A: Fun fact about me, I LOVE to draw. I was actually considering for a bit to start posting links to this on the site. I can't seem to post the link to my user, so my username is Coolio303. Just look it up on Deviantart. I'm also looking for support on Deviantart :)**

 **Q:** **i am sorry if some of my more recent suggestions have been suggestive making you feel uncomfortable but i live in the present where such adults like myself(I'm 20 BTB)are more comfortable about what they like or don't like and i am sure if you can't you will at least find a nice middle ground**

 **A: Not exactly a question, but I thought I'd address it. Even though I have been feeling a bit stressed with my upload schedule, you're totally fine.**

 **This update was mostly to address somethings that have been bugging me a little. But no need for anything. I wouldn't change anything about the way things have been going now, besides getting some more spare time on my hands. Thanks for all the support, don't be afraid to PM me if you have any concerns, and suggest away.**


	14. Luan and Lori

**Hey guys just a little update before I start this story off. Celrock has been reviewing my content lately and has given me probably one of the longest and best prompts that has been suggested to me. Thanks to Celrock, and I hope we can talk more throughout this story. I'm glad ya'll like it. Another shout out to Boris Yeltsin who actually suggested my story to Celrock. I really appreciate them going out of their way to get my stories out there a little more.**

 **And I'd just like to say, you should be expecting some hiatuses if school gets a little crazy. If there is one I'll probably inform you in an update or somethin. Please don't explode if I do. And remember if there is one it won't be in a while. I'm not going to stress this enough on the hiatuses.**

 **On a lighter note, on my Deviantart page, I know some of you don't like Invader Zim. But fear not, since I'll probably start posting more Loud House stuff. And about the list, I haven't made it yet, I've been busy with the story. Also I can make time, but not a lot.**

 **Anyways, this prompt is on Lori and Luan. It was suggested by Krusa1, who also suggested I put more emphasis on Lori's anger issues, which is a good idea. See I want to make kinda an ark on each sister. Like Leni's learning disability, and Lisa's social problems. And the idea's for Lori's is perfect. So this one will be the start of it.**

Lori's eyes shot open. She was laying on Luna's bed. It was saturday, and around 8am. Outside, the homes were quiet, and she could hear birds cawing and flapping restlessly. Lori, Luna, and Lisa had the house to themselves last night, they were the only ones who didn't want to stay the night at the hotel the family had gotten for a little business trip their parents had to do. Lori lifted her arm to her forehead and groaned. Her body ached all over, and there was a sharp pain in her heel, as if she had jabbed it into a chair leg.

Luna and Luan's room was a mess. There were books all over the floor and most of Luna's instruments had fallen on top of each other, and all the small parts such as pics and music sheets were all mixed together. Lori's phone was next to a beanbag chair. Lori being Lori, slowly got up to grab her phone. Her arms struggled to lift her body up, and gave in once she was able to sit up. Her legs recoiled as they hit the floor, and her bruised heel jolted a painful feel up her leg. "Damn." She muttered in pain. Her legs weren't going to work right now. So she limped onto her arms and legs and crawled to her phone.

She sat down next to her phone, shifting her hurting leg into multiple positions until she found a more comfortable one. Lori picked up her phone and flipped the screen up. The screen was cracked. It went right through the middle and went from top to bottom, and had branches like a tree, which spread to the other sides of the phone. Lori cursed again. She turned the phone on to see 13 texts from her dear Bobby. They all said things like, "What's wrong?" "Do you want me to come over?" What's wrong? Lori was confused.

She couldn't recall a single memory from last night. But she recalled half the day. In the morning she had planned some dates with Bobby, and to some very nice places. Lori had been ecstatic. So much so, she remembered her shooing off Leni when having been asked a question. Leni didn't seem to happy that day. After being told off, Lori heard Leni mutter something along the lines, "Thanks for nothing." Lori had felt a bit bad after hearing that, but was caught up in the financial problems of her date nights.

And that was the last thing she remembered doing. It was probably about 6pm. Had she passed out? But why was she in Luna and Luan's room? Lori looked at her last text to Bobby to see what he was babbling about. It read "I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF SOMETHING." Lori was a bit shocked. Why the heck would she text him that? Lori had texted and said some pretty mean things, but this one seemed threatening.

She sat there for a bit. Suddenly, she heard a groan coming from somewhere in the room. Lori jumped. What the heck was that? She looked around the room. Nothing. She heard it again. It seemed to be coming from Luna's closet. Lori crawled over to it. She swung the door open, not expecting to see Luan tucked up into a ball, sleeping. Lori was taken back. Luan had a bruise on her head and her eyes were soaked with tears. Lori crawled to her side. "Luan, what the hell happened to you?" She kept shaking her, but to no avail.

Lori sighed. She dragged Luan to her bed, which was excruciating. She had to use her feet to hold herself up on her knees, killing her heel. But she had to get Luan somewhere comfortable to lay down. Once she got to Luan's bed, she knew she'd have to stand up to get Luan on it. She threw her head onto the bed and took a deep breath. She got Luan into her hands and slowly and painfully lifted her up while trying to stand up. Her legs ached a lot, and her heel felt like someone had shot it with a pistol. Once she was high enough, she slightly threw Luan onto the bed and collapsed on it. And then she dozed off.

Lori woke up once again, but this time she had memories of finding Luan in the closet, and more vividly, her poor heel. Her looked at her phone. It had been about two hours since that, and her body was much better. She was able to stand up, even though her heel was still hurting a bit.

Lori marched downstairs. She noticed the couch pillows had been thrown into different rooms, and the remote was under the dining table. She groaned again. Lori put all the pillows back in place and threw the remote onto the TV. Her phone buzzed. She pulled it out to see Bobby had texted her. It read, "Are you going to tell me about the money?" Did he mean the financial problems they were talking about yesterday? She decided to text him back. "What happened last night?" She sent. She sat down and waited a couple seconds. It buzzed again. "You tell me! What happened to you D:" Lori was weirded out now. She put down the phone and pondered.

Lisa walked down the stairs to Lori's surprise. She was holding some paper and staring it down intently. Lori took this opportunity. "Lisa. Did anything happen last night?" Lisa looked up at her and back to her papers. "Well there was a lot of screaming and stomping. It was really bothering my experimenting." She said calmly, as if she hadn't even heard what she had just said. She grabbed the TV remote and walked off up the stairs. Lori was just sitting there. Her mouth was gaping open and her eyes were wide. "Lisa what happened?" She shouted. Lisa halfway up the stairs, looked back at Lori. "I don't know." She walked upstairs.

Lori sat there for a bit. She heard someone walking down the stairs again. This time it was Luan. "Luan are you ok? What happened last night?" Lori exclaimed. Luan noticed her and stopped dead in her tracks. She looked scared. "What happened?" Lori repeated. Luan stared at her. "You don't even remember what happened?" She stuttered. Lori stared back at her. "No. What happened to you? Why was there screaming? And why is your room a disaster?"

"If you wanna beat up somebody, beat up mom or dad!" Luan spat and ran back upstairs. Lori heard a door slam.

"Wha…" Lori muttered. Then she gasped. It was coming back.

 _Yesterday_

Lori had been texting Bobby about the dates they had been planning. Lori was siked. She and Bobby were actually going on dates to nice places. Lori had dreamed of this day forever. It had been impossible since these places didn't open up until late and her parents didn't want her out past 7pm. But now that they allowed her days for these dates, Lori was going to have the best nights of her life.

Bobby was enthusiastic as well. The two wouldn't stop talking, texting or calling. And they weren't afraid to remind the other of how excited they were. "So, my family is putting me on a budget. I can pay for half of each date, but nothing else." Bobby texted. Lori smiled. "Don't worry, I'm sure mom will give me some money for them all ;) I'm gonna ask her." She texted back. Lori then immediately texted her mom. "Hey mom, I need about $30 for each date. I'll do extra chores"

Lori waited 10 minutes, filling that time texting Bobby. Her mom got back. "No sweetie, your father and I haven't got paid yet and won't in a while. We are trying to save money right now. Love u"

"But without money we can't go." Lori texted worriedly.

"I don't know what to tell you. I'm sure you can go to the park or something."

Lori looked down the texts for a long time. She couldn't go. This had been the highlight of her, well, life, and she couldn't go. She laid face-first onto her pillow and started weeping. Lori had a tendency to be overdramatic, but she didn't care.

She heard Luan reading aloud her joke book and sipping some soda while hopping down the stairs. She noticed Lori. "Hey Lori why the long face?" She joked. Lori wasn't in the mood to deal with Luan right now."Go away." Lori said, her voice muffled by the pillow. "C'mon Lori." Luan held up her soda. "Your being SODA-pressing!" Luan started cracking up. Lori groaned loudly into her pillow. Luan ran down the stairs to the bowl of fruit in the middle of the dining table. She picked up a banana. "I don't find you attitude a-PEEL-ing!" She started laughing again.

Lori texted Booby really quick. She quickly sat up. "Just shut up Luan!" She shouted. Luan's smile dropped. Than it pulled back to a smirk. She picked up an apple too. "Don't you think you're being a bit hard-CORE?" She joked.

Lori stood up "THAT'S IT!" She walked up to Luan, forcefully grabbed the fruit from her hands, and threw it back into the bowl. "Geez Lori, calm down!" Luan said. Lori got close to Luan's face. "Look you little twerp. Go upstairs and don't even think about pulling another stupid joke tonight, or so help me." Luan looked up at Lori. "It's only seven! You can't keep me cooped up upstairs!" Luan chuckled a bit at her repeat of "up." "Oh yes I can!" Lori screamed.

She grabbed Luan's arm tightly and pulled her up the stairs. "Let go of me!" Luan tried to get out of Lori's grasp. She bent Lori's arm back. Lori screamed and let go, sending Luan toppling down the stairs. "GAH! Get up here!" Lori shouted. She ran down to Luan and grabbed her by the back of her shirt. Luan didn't move.

When they got up to their room, Lori threw Luan in, sending Luan stumbling onto her bed. As she was being thrown, Luan's foot had caught onto Lori's bruising her ankle.

"Now look what you've done!" Lori pushed Luan into Luna's closet. Luan tripped over Luna's instruments, and had banged her head against the wall behind the closet. Lori stumbled onto Luan's shelf of books, them all toppling onto her. She fell on Luan's bed, and then everything went black.

 _Present Day_

Lori felt tears welling from her eyes. She had her hand cupped over her mouth, and was looking straight at herself by the reflection of the TV screen. The first thing she wanted to do was apologize. But how? How can you try and make up for that by speaking a few stupid words? Lori was angry. But not because she couldn't go on her dates, not because her parents wouldn't lend her money.

Because she had serious anger issues. Lori had never been the "nice" type, but she had never noticed how out of hand she had gotten sometimes. Maybe it runs in the family, as Lola and Lynn seemed to have short tempers too. But they wouldn't ever even think of hurting their family, no matter how mad they were.

And Lori took something out on Luan for doing something she didn't even do. Lori knew she couldn't apologize. Not now. Maybe Luan would get over it.

But they both would never forget the day Lori went over the line.

 **God this one was a bit depressing. That's probably because I am depressing.**

 **I know I will have to touch on this later. And I will. But I don't know how exactly. I feel I should do Lori and some other sister comforting her about the whole deal, and at the end Luan would get on better terms with Lori. This story will also be setting up the Lori ark, where she has to learn to control her anger. But that will be touched on later, and so will this story.**

 **Also, of you noticed the call back in the beginning, you are a true friend of mine. Also, the line, "Maybe it runs in the family, as Lola and Lynn seemed to have short tempers too," may be hinting at something ;)**

 **Also, Krusa1 was talking about some sort of webcomic. It has been my dream to do one of those, and I have moderate drawing skills. I may just do art on my fic on Deviantart, but who knows. I'm saying this is an interesting statement.**

 **That's all for now. I could babble on forever about what happened with the schedule. One word, movie. See you guys next time.**


	15. UPDATE (I'M SORRY)

**I've noticed that some of you aren't happy with me. But this is just a huge misunderstanding.**

 **See, I told everyone in an update I wanted to make a list on when each story takes place, which ones go before others in the canon timeline and such. And Krusa1 had asked me about when I was going to make this list, (at least that's how I took it.) So in my update I told them I hadn't made the list yet but was stupid enough to not even say what list I was talking about.**

 **I'm sorry to everyone. I made a huge mistake and feel like complete trash. Seriously, I understand if LilSpaceKing doesn't even want to continue the list anymore. This has been stressing me out even more and i just wanna lay down. Again sorry to everyone I've offended. I'll look over my words next time. Sometimes I rush because I want to get to you guys as soon as possible. That list probably took forever and the last thing I wanna do is make someone feel that I don't appreciate it.**

 **I'm gonna go draw.**


	16. Luan and Luna

**Finally a Luan and Luna story. I kept promising myself I'd do this one. Krusa1 suggested this premise, and it's honestly one of my favorites so far. Since the last chapter was so depressing, I thought I'd do a bit more light-hearted story after it. But I didn't forget the Lori ark, I'm thinking all mix in all the arks and stories so they can drag out as long as I feel they need to.**

 **NOTE that this story takes place BEFORE the Lori x Luan chapter. I want to touch on Luan's feelings towards what happened to her later, and I also want this chapter to be as light-hearted as possible. I'm gonna put this story in the beginning of the timeline.**

 **Also, I want to start working on the timeline list soon, and if you don't know, it's a list of which stories take place first and last. I can definitely do this easily and I will provide the link via PM because it won't let me share links on these stories. So if you want the link to the list, review this asking for it, and I'll get it to you.**

Luna was undoubtedly one of the most gifted people in her family. She had a good attitude, especially for her age, and Luna was arguably one of the greatest musicians to ever exist, picking up almost every instrument 5 times quicker than the average person. She also spoke music fluently, memorizing every chord, position, you name it. And this talent was definitely great for things like the talent show. Luna usually won second place, but sometimes was first, which is pretty good considering absolutely nobody was surprised to see her up on the stage at the end of the talent show grabbing some kind of trophy.

And this never really rubbed off on her siblings. Lisa, Lori, Lola, and Lucy literally didn't care at all. And Leni, Luan, Lana and Lincoln were really just happy for her, showing nothing but support to their rocker sister. But Luan was easily Luna's favorite sibling other than Lincoln. Luan seemed to be the only sister Luna actually grew on, sharing a room and all. Sure she would crack terrible jokes on a regular basis, but then again, Luna played music loud enough to blow the house up. She had that last name for a reason.

But when the two got along best was when they were simply hanging out with each other in their room, preferably on a Saturday morning. Luna would play a bit softer, the music filling the room and possibly the next, but just quiet enough to make you feel relaxed. The two would talk about life and problems, or just make jokes and have fun with it. Luan would tell Luna her gags and tricks, and the best one, showing her videos she had caught during the week, which the two would crack up about every time. Luna would play music for Luan, and Luan would give thoughts on chords she thought were off and suggest music for Luna to look into.

They were probably one of the the closest pairs of sisters in the house, which seemed to be quite rare. But this may come with some cons.

Luna and Luan were lucky enough to get drama together as their last period of the day. It was unsurprisingly their favorite class, and they both did it every year. Whether it be a play, a skit, or just homework, Luan and Luna would never fail to impress their teacher and fellow students.

Unfortunately, their drama teacher had to leave to teach out of the state in the middle of the school year. Luan and Luna had been scared of getting a boring and strict drama teacher, as the older students would describe their first drama teacher. Mrs. Mays was a 50 year old drama teacher. And she was a good drama teacher, just not a fun one. And she was the teacher Luan and Luna were stuck with until she bid her farewells. The two liked her, but they could easily go for an upbeat and expressive teacher, like themselves.

When news of Mrs. Mays's exit spread to Luan and Luna, the rest of her days at the school, the two spent pondering on the new teacher. All they knew was his name, Mr. Chard, like the vegetable. In their previously mentioned time alone, they mostly discussed what the new teacher could end up like, and how good or bad they like him. Luan had high hopes, and was optimistic as ever about the situation. Luna on the other hand had a tendency to get the boring teachers, making her a bit doubtful about the situation.

"His name is 'Mr. Chair'. What kind of name is that?" Luna and Luan were talking about the situation for the 20th time in their room. Luna was sprawled on her bed looking up to the ceiling, while Luan was sitting on her beanbag chair, looking at her new joke book.

"It's Mr. Chard." Luan corrected, looking up at Luna from her book and laughing a bit.

"It doesn't matter." Luna scoffed. "Mrs. Mays was the most I could handle when it comes to drama teachers."

Luan looked back down at the book. "I wouldn't worry too much. I mean a guy who's last name is vegatable has got to be interesting, right?" Luan chuckled.

Luna shot her a look of seriousness. She was passionate, she couldn't stand another boring and lifeless teacher, especially for her favorite class. Then she turned her head back.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Luna laughed a bit too.

 _ **A couple days later…**_

It was finally the day. Today Luan and Luna would get to meet their new drama teacher that could single handedly ruin or make their day. The two had walked to drama together today to share their thoughts as soon as possible. They got outside the doors of the auditorium. Luna put her arms of the handle of the left door. "Alright Luan, you ready for this?" Luna joked. Luan nodded quickly.

Luna opened the door, and both their eyes immediately darted to the stage, where the teacher would always sit in the beginning of class. Sitting there, was what looked like a 20 year old man. He had red hair which was spiked up and freckles all over his face. His clothing consisted of a red and yellow hawaiian shirt with an orange tie. He had baggy, baby blue pants, and slip on, black shoes.

Luna was not expecting this guys. He looked like the absolute perfect drama teacher, let alone the most perfect person to be around. She just stood there and looked at Luan, her facial expression set to " _Are you seeing this?"_ Luan just like Luan, eyes wide and mouth slightly hanging open. Luan's face turned to a smirk. She punched Luna playfully on the shoulder. "Told ya." She said. Luna grinned, and they both finally decided to sit down next to each other on the seats below the were seated on the 3rd row to the stage, both unusually silent, and staring at .

Mr. Chard silenced the class, who all were chatting and pushing each other over the auditorium seats. "Hey guys, I'm your new drama teacher this year. Glad to meet you all, I'm Mr. Chard." A couple of kids in the back rows snickered at the remark. Mr. Chard noticed them and smirked. "I know I'll be getting a ton of that this year. But usually this won't be the thyyyyyme. Get it?" A couple of the students chuckled, but not Luan. She was just kinda in awe.

The rest of the class was the same old, practicing for a play they were set to perform at the end of the year. But this time, Mr. Chard added a new spin on it. He interacted with his class, helped out whenever he was asked, and just was really upbeat. Luna and Luan were ecstatic. Luan would hop over to Luna and remind Luna about the thyme joke only fifty times. She even got to talk to Mr. Chard a couple times, and took the opportunity to tell him how glad she was to have him as her teacher and how much she loved this class.

Luna on the other hand was waiting until the perfect moment to get his attention. She never really wanted to be teachers pet, but drama was definitely an exception. If anyone, Luna wanted Mr. Chard to like her. She was kinda disappointed Luan didn't even mention her, as she was overhearing her sister's conversation with the drama teacher. But it was clear Luan wanted this teacher's attention as well.

In the last minutes of class, Mr. Chard rounded everyone back to their seats. "Alright, so I know not all of you will like this, but I'm asking every one of my students to do the talent show next month. I'm gonna be grading your performance, but I definitely understand if you don't want to. Though I encourage it, it will help your grade drastically." He said lightly. "That's all for today, I'm excited to see all you guys Monday, have a great weekend." He gave a dorky send off wave, and the whole class began to talk to each other about their own things until the bell rang.

Luan walked over to where Luna was sitting from the back seats. "Oh my gosh. He's so freakin amazing!" Luan chirped. "I know right! To bad we didn't talk." Luna said. Luan looked confused. "You didn't even talk to him? How's he ever going t-" Luan stopped as Mr. Chard walked over to the two. "Hey Luna, Stacy was telling me you're really into music. I'm excited to see what you'll do for the show." Luna didn't say anything. He smiled and walked off. Luan looked at her, astonished. "That was easy." Luna said smugly and walked out of the auditorium. Luan followed her.

At home, the two were sitting in their rooms like before, Luan on her beanbag chair reading and Luna playing some songs she had written on her iconic electric guitar. "Man this song is perfect! It'll kill the competition at the show!" Luna said as she finished up the song. Luan looked up at her. "I dunno, my act is gonna be pretty sweet, not to brag." Luna stopped playing. "You're doing it too?" Luan looked at her book again. "Of course! I've been waiting for the perfect year to perform some comedy on the big stage." Luna smirked. "You're wasting your time. No gag flowers or puns are gonna come close to my music."

Luan looked back up at her. "Well at least it's something new. What is there to laugh at in a song?" Luna looked up, then back at Luan. "Nothing. But it probably could better than those jokes of yours." Luna chuckled. Luan glared at her. She shut her book and went downstairs. Luna shrugged and continued her music.

The next month was pretty crazy for them both. They were always trying to get Mr. Chard's attention when possible, which made them both favorites of his. Luan and Luna both had to practice their play parts at home, and then their talent show acts. When in drama class or in the same room, they didn't talk to each other, unless it was telling each other off for knocking over one of their things. It was a long month, which felt weird, mainly because the two stopped hanging out.

They both were always on each other's back, listening into their talent show plans and upping their game. It became more of a competition between the two. Even though they never stated it out loud, they both knew that's how the other took it. And once the little competition accidently slipped out into the public by Leni, with all good intentions, there seemed to be a little gossip going on between friends of the two. It was nothing big, but was enough to make this an even larger deal for Luan and Luna.

It was finally the day of the big show Luna and Luan had dedicated a whole month to. Luna hopped out of her mom's van. She was in her usual attire just because it went well with her act. She was carrying a guitar case and some chords. Luan followed her out, like Luna, in her usual clothing, except she had yellow shorts on to make it easier to walk around on stage, and she had a briefcase full of- Well, nobody was quite sure. And as always, their whole entire family came too. But they still had to find a parking spot, and dropping off Luan and Luna.

They both walked into the school along with tons of other students, avoiding all eye contact. Inside the school, there were mass amounts of students all dressed up. They were either talking, practicing their acts, or buying snacks from the bake sale. They entered the auditorium, which was full of parents and siblings seated below the stage. They cut through the seating and went up on the stage, behind the curtains. They had some of the last acts, but they were intent on getting set up as soon as possible.

The next hour was them, along with their family, watching all the other acts. There were many interesting ones, like a kazoo band and aerial when the pianists started, they knew that was their cue to go backstage. Luna was next, waiting anxiously behind the curtain and looking at the performance, but to stressed to pay attention. She tuned her guitar up multiple times and quietly practiced a bit.

The pianists were done. They bowed and took their leave. Walking back to where Luna was, the embraced and hugged their close friends who had come backstage just to see them first. Luna looked back at the stage as the curtains closed. She went out and set up her equipment. When everything was up, she sat down on a chair in the middle of the stage and waved to the curtains boy to open them. He pulled restlessly at the ropes, and slowly, the curtains spread open.

Luna looked out at the enormous crowd. She saw her family all staring at her, while her mom was recording her, the phone blocking her face. Luna sighed. And then she started.

Starting with a melody of plucking single strings, the movements were quick and all bounced off each other well enough to create a flowing tune. Luna started to sing as she switched to full on chords. G to D, and back to A. The swift but simple tune filled the auditorium as Luna belted out in unison with the chords. She started to go for a louder and more complex tune spanning from the simple chord progression. It wasn't quite Luna's type of music, but it was still very nice to hear. It cancelled out all the loud noises and chatting, the banging and the eating. Because it was telling a story anyone could interpret differently.

Luna finished her song after strumming back to her soft, simple tune to wrap it up. The crowd started clapping as loud as anyone else, thinking yet another win for Luna Loud. But Luna could tell people were still digesting it, and that was the point. It was complicated, but beautiful. She looked back stage to see Luan slightly smiling and clapping too. Luna looked away from her and exited the stage as the curtains closed. She cleared the stage off and put it all in the hallway along with the other props used. She ran back to her family who were all congratulating her, and giving her hugs.

Luna clicked back from all the excitement when the curtains opened again. Luan was standing there, grinning and looking straight into the audience, one of her best talents was making herself be seen, even just by looking at you. She was holding an apple. "Hello folks. For this first trick, I need an assistant." She looked around the room. A couple people raised their hands. But the highest was Leni, who was waving excitedly to Luan. "Get up here Leni." Luan said. Leni giggled and walked up stage next to Luan. Luan handed her the apple. "Ok Leni, I want you to try and crack this apple in half with your bare hands." Leni took the apple. "Like, ok!"

Leni put the apple between her hands and tried to pull it in half, but to no avail. "Oh dear…" She muttered. Luan took the apple from her. "It's alright Leni, you did better than the average assistant." Leni brightened. "Cool!" Luan put the apple between her hands. And with one twist, she cracked it open. The audience just stared at her. But not for long.

As Luan's act progressed, her tricks got even more complicated and tricky than the last. And she'd throw in some puns in there, but this time they were actually pretty funny. Luna was surprised. Luan really had put her a game into this. The crowd progressively got more and more into the act, everyone clapping at the end of each trick like mad people.

When Luan left the stage, there was a sense of community. Complete strangers joking to each other and kids repeating her lines to their friends. It was a pretty big accomplishment.

Luan eventually made it to her family, with more congratulating. Luna was surprised Luan had went with magic. She really was scared for her competition. But happy at the same time. "Nice Luan!" She pulled Luan into a hug. She didn't really know why though. They hadn't really apologized to each other and hadn't been on good terms for awhile. But Luna guessed it was because she hadn't talked to her favorite sister in forever.

Luan was a bit shocked, but quickly embraced it and hugged Luna even tighter. "I've missed you." She joked. Luna chuckled. "Even a good joke is the worst one you've done all night."

They both sat down. "Congratulations Luna." Luan said. "For what?" Luna said. "For winning." Luan answered. " _Pssh_ Don't make me laugh again. You won." Luna shot back. "I can't compete with yours." Before Luan could say anything back, the last act had finished and the announcer had gone up on stage to announce the winner.

For the first time in months, Luan and Luna didn't care who won. They respected the other's act more than their own. Maybe they could accept the fact Mr. Chard liked both of them regardless of what they won. And that's a- Oh wait. The kazoo band won.

 **Yeah definitely a more funny feel to this one. It was also a lot longer than usual, but I'm aiming for longer stories. So I guess you can look forward to that. Like my first story, I feel really connected to this relationship now. I think it's cute, and I definitely needed to get my sappy, light-hearted stuff out. Because these next chapters might be pretty hard on me. I dunno, we'll have to wait.**

 **The school setting was largely inspired by my own school and I had fun with it. It takes me back to when I competed in talent shows, but I don't have the guts anymore. Ah the talent show.**

 **Thanks to Krusa1 for suggesting this awesome prompt. See ya guys on the other side.**


	17. Lori and Lola

**Hey guys. Sorry for taking 3 days to write this, school. Anyways, on the Lori ark, I'm planning on putting one or two more filler chapters in between her stories to balance things out. But I need to start the other arks, so I'd appreciate some suggestions because I'm kinda stumped on them. I did get some ark suggestions though, and they might be hard to beat. I thought I'd also subtly start the Lola ark in this story. I got a suggestion on it and I'm thinking of putting a spin on it. Who knows, I write this before I start the story.**

 **I might focus my attention towards Lori a lot more in and out of her stories. Also Luan. And I can't wait to start on Lucy because I got some cool plans for her. I also wanna include more sisters in each chapter, even if they are on two people. And the stories probably will be longer than I have been aiming for lately, I'm thinking the length of the Luna x Luan chapter.**

Lori had been pretty depressed lately. Everyone had noticed it. She hadn't texted Bobby in forever due to the mix of bad memories and guilt. That alone was enough to raise some red flags. But she wasn't even in the mood to boss around any of her siblings or hog the bathroom. She would keep herself cooped up in her room and cut herself off when anyone mentioned Luan. Her and Luan hadn't told anyone about the fight, and Lisa didn't care enough to ask them any questions.

It was obvious why they hadn't decided to talk to anyone about it. Number one Loud philosophy, if anything big gets out, mass hysteria. How could they tell their family? There was a fight, and it left the two sisters pretty battered. Heck, they had both passed out in Luan's room, and Lori even suffered memory loss. It was scary, but also kinda interesting. Lori had never really known her temper could get so out of hand. Wierd she had never been before though. Probably because she really didn't care about anything other than her boyfriend.

Lori had never really cared for Luan either. But the one time she actually acknowledged Luan's puns, she beat her to a pulp and left her in the closet. She hadn't really gotten that close to any of her sisters, but Luan was definitely the sister she never noticed. I mean, no one bothered with Lori, and Luan would definitely make sure of that now. Lori just wanted to talk to Luan, make up for it all. But she knew that wouldn't do anything justice. And Luan hadn't gotten over what happened like Lori had hoped. She avoided Lori like the plague, and wouldn't even talk around her.

Lori didn't blame her though. Heck, she was surprised Luan hadn't even bothered to do anything about it yet. It was stupid what had happened to Luan. Lori wanted to sleep it away, but only to wake up expecting more painful hours of guilt and reject. She was having a hard time getting to school, and used any excuse to take days off. But once she was there, Lori could finally take her mind off what had happened, more so forced to because of class. And being with her friends or Bobby kinda took her back a couple days, to when everything was normal.

After another long and relaxing day of school, Lori wasted no time rushing up to her room and plopping down on her desk chair. She had some homework she was actually kinda relieved to have. Usually at this time she would be on her bed feeling terrible. The fractions and books kept her mind off her whole situation. She'd drag the words out and take minutes to solve one problem, trying to push all the bad thoughts into the back of her head, which would flood back when she crossed paths with Laun.

Lori was reading and writing on human genetics, when she heard a bang on her door. Just by the sound of it, Lori could tell it was either Lola, Lynn, or maybe even Luan. Lori got up from her chair and slowly walked over to the door. Weird she was so tired, it was only 5pm. She opened it and looked down. Lola was standing there with her arms crossed, and staring up at Lori with an annoyed look.

Lori had no idea why Lola was at her door, and Lola could tell. "You forgot, didn't you?" She said, lifting an eyebrow. "Forget what?" Lori muttered. Lola rolled her eyes. "You promised last week you'd drive me to my show!" She whined. "Oh yeah." Lori sighed. She had told Lola she'd take her to her little pageant before she was down. Lori wasn't in the mood to deal with Lola, but she liked driving off stress.

The two went downstairs and Lori swiftly snatched the car keys out of her mom's purse. "Shouldn't you ask?" Lola said loudly. "They won't be needing the car anytime soon." Lori said. When they got outside, Lori opened up the car door of the driver's seat and slammed it. She looked to her left and saw Lola buckling herself up on the seat next to her.

"No Lola. Mom and dad will kill me if I let you sit up front." Lori sighed. "They don't have to know." Lola said in a slightly evil manner as she was still working at the seat belt.

There was no winning when it came to arguing with lola. Lori put the keys in the ignition. "Alright. Just keep your head down." Lola nodded and slumped into the seat as low as she could.

There was a kind of awkward silence surrounding the two as they drove downtown. It was still beautiful outside since it was the beginning of September, and nobody wasted time not making the most of it. Well, with the exception of Lori. Lori noticed when you're going through something bad, you start to envy everyone on the streets. They weren't going through a rough time, or at least, they were having a nice evening. It sucks to see so many people hugging each other or buying drinks at the local coffee shop, and you are having the worst things you have had to in awhile.

And Lola was no exception. She seemed to be excited, preparing her makeup and tightening her dress, but she was going somewhere that she loved. Lori on the other hand was going somewhere that at least wasn't home, but she'd have to come back anyways. Lori did kinda see herself in Lola, and that's why she drove her around and watched her performances so much. Like Lori, Lola had a terrible temper, which was ignited easily. Lori would've argued it was worse than hers, up until last night anyways. In fact, Lola had committed the worst possible crime, boiling Lori's phone. She was grounded, but Lola had managed to make quite the impact on Lori.

Lori's grip on the wheel tightened. She looked down at the floor of the car to hide her face. She felt like breaking into tears, since it had been her daily routine lately. But now wasn't the time, she had Lola. And Lola wasn't very, well, how did she put it, supportive. She would probably just yell at you for crying and continue to look at herself as you explained your feelings.

They pulled up to a traffic light, which was flashing a bright red signal. Lori tightened her grip on the wheel, she looked down to the floor of the car to hide her scowl. Lori was hiding back tears, and she wanted to cry. This was usually the time for her daily "emotional episodes," which had become a part of her daily routine. She would wail into her pillow, letting it all out. She wasn't prone to trying not to sob, and it hurt. How did people do this? Her eyes stung from the hot water forming around them, and her throat ached from holding back her cries.

 _HONK!_ Lori shot her head back up to the road. It was a green light, and probably had been for awhile. She wiped her face off and pushed on the gas pedal. Lori looked over to Lola. She hadn't noticed anything, and was curling her hair with her finger while gazing into her tiny pocket mirror. Lori formed a sad look and faced the road again, so she had one less thing to worry about. But Lola let Lori reminisce of her childhood and how self-centered and hot-headed she had been. Lola was like looking in a mirror that showed Lori the past, and it made Lori determined to make sure Lola didn't go what she did, or did what she had done.

The two were riding on a blank road in a dead neighborhood, where no one could hear you scream, or at least, no one cared. Something about it was eerie, and scarily silent. But Lori didn't want to go back home. She just wanted to forget about it, and fall into the abyss of her memories. Recall every lemonade stand, picture every sleepover, and sip the well of the memories of her imaginary friends dry. Life wasn't in for her favor right now, so why not just drop it? What was the point of being depressed when you could just block it all out. And she did. Lori closed her eyes, loosened her grip on the wheel, and fell back into her head.

 _CRASH!_ The car stopped dead in it's tracks, the wheels spun around enough to make a sound that could make ears bleed if amped up any more. It spun around into the middle of the street, smoke fuming everywhere. Lori's head planted face first into the wheel, letting out an obnoxious honk. She perked her head up, which hurt her neck, which had jerked pretty hard. But that didn't matter, she only had one thing in mind. _LOLA._ She looked to her side. Lola was curled into a ball, her eyes wide and mouth gaping open. She had dropped all her makeup onto the floor, and her pocket mirror had flew over into the back seat. Thankfully, Lola looked scared, but in tact.

"Lola, get out of the car." Lori groaned. Lola nodded, opened the bent door, and hopped out of the car. The side that had crashed was Lori's side, and her door was obliterated. It hung on by just the lower half, and was creaking as it slightly swung from side to side. Lori pushed it aside a bit and also got out. She walked over to Lola, who was in tears. "W-wha happened?" She stammered. Lori wasn't quite sure. She noticed that there was a lamp not to far away, which had half bent over to the right like a boomerang. Lori sighed. "I probably hit that lamp." She said. Lola hugged her leg in silence. Lori looked down at her. She put her hand over her face.

"Not again…" She groaned. Lori seriously had a knack for trying to hurt her sisters. She'd almost killed Luan, and now Lola. Who's next, Lynn? It was possible. Lori sat down onto the musty, abandoned road and put her head into her arms, Lola letting go of her leg. Lori wanted to sit there for the rest of her life. She would have to tell everyone about these events eventually, and that would screw her life even more. Lola looked worried. "What do we do?" She said, calming down. Lori looked back up at the car. "I'll call the repair shop and then mom and dad so they can come pick us up." She huffed.

She got out her phone and dialed the repair number she had to use so very often because of her sister's destructive behavior. As she was calling the shop, Lola crawled back into the van to retrieve her things. She came out again and dumped them all next to Lori. She sat down next to her, and kept eyeing the destroyed vehicle. Lori stopped talking and looked back at her phone, dialing her parents number.

"Mom, I hit a street lamp. We're on 43rd in Tolman. Please come get us." … "N-no, there was nobody ther-" ….. "Yes, the car is destroyed. An-"... "I'll pay for it."... "We're fine." Lola was still staring at the car waiting for Lori to get off the phone.

After a minute, Lori slowly lowered the phone from her ear and hit the "End" button. "What'd she say?" Lola said, as if she had waited forever to. "Well, they'll pick us up in mom's car, I need to get a job, and I'm grounded." Lori groaned. "Oh." Lola whispered. They sat in silence for a bit. It was noticeably getting colder, and they both hadn't thought of bringing anything warm. The wind hummed swiftly among the small trees, and the sketchiness of the neighborhood made the two uneasy, them coming from a suburban home. "Why'd you crash anyways?"

Lori was afraid of that. She sunk deeper into her arms, and looked at the ground. "I just didn't notice the turn I guess." She turned to Lola, who had an unconvinced look on her face. "Suuure." Lola said. She was good. Few Louds had the ability to tell if you're lying or not, which came from their dad. Lori looked away from Lola. "It's none of your business." She shot Lola, a bit harsh might I add. Lola's face dropped. Lori looked back at her. "Sorry Lola. I've just been having a bad week." Lori explained. "I can tell." Lola said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, what were you thinking about?" Lola said. Now this, Lori wouldn't mind getting off her chest. She had to. "It's just… Being around you reminds me of- myself. And the nostalgia just gets deep into my head." Lola looked at her. "Really?" She said. Lori blushed. "You're just so like me when I was younger. I can't just ignore that. And I can't even believe you do pageants t-" "Wait. Stop there." Lola cut Lori off. "Since when did you do pageants?" Lori wanted to forget about her pageant phase. And she wanted everyone who knew about it to forget it too. But that was the least of her worries right now. "Yeah, a couple years. It was fun I guess." She sighed.

Lola was quiet, but astonished nonetheless. She sat back down from her standing position she used to shush Lori and smiled a bit.

Lola was getting uncomfortable, so she broke the silence. "How much longer until mom gets here?" She asked. Lori looked at her phone. "Twenty minutes." She said. Lola scoffed. "How was the pageant phase?" She joked. Lori laughed a bit. "I was bad, but I liked it. I did them at our house and invited people over. Leni was still very young and Luna was a baby, they'd compete sometimes. I would carry Luna up the walkway and Leni would win almost every time." She started tearing up. "A-and mom and dad would watch and give us candy even if we lost. _Sniff._ Leni would make our-" Lori started sobbing.

Lola looked kinda annoyed, but she soon softened and leaned next to Lori.

"Why look back? Isn't being grown up better?" Lola whispered. Lori sat up and wiped her eyes off. "Enjoy childhood while you can." Lori said as she m=smiled. "Thanks for listening, I-I haven't told anyone yet, but what has mostly been bugging me. It was about Luan." Lori looked at Lola, to see she was fast asleep, leaning on the side of Lori's chest.

Lori grinned. She looked at the car. And then at the lamp. And then back at Lola. And then into the distance. She would have to get a job, which she had needed to do for awhile. That would take her mind off the stress. And she definitely wanted to drive Lola around more. But next time, she wouldn't hit a lamp.

 **Ok it's the weekend, so there shouldn't be such a gap between the next stories. Also I got some questions from Krusa1.**

 **Q-** **does that "all sorts of cartoons" statement include mighty magiswords?**

 **A- Sorry, I don't really care for that show. It's not the worst, but I got like a million other cartoons to binge watch.**

 **Q- have you thought about my adaptation webcomic idea?**

 **A-Yeah, I actually have made some concept art for it. It's a possibility ;p**

 **Q- who would influence you on the art of this idea: bill hollbrook? Charles Schultz?**

 **A- My main art style is kinda just my own style. It doesn't mean the characters won't look like the canon designs, but my main art influence is from Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Also, Krusa1 made the awesome suggestion to just put the list on my stories. Why didn't I think of that? So here it is.**

 **Taking Place First to Last** _ **Starting with Luna x Lynn**_

 **(This will be updated every chapter)**

 **Luna x Lynn (Chapter 2)**

 **Luan x Luna (Chapter 16)**

 **Lana x Lynn (Chapter 7)**

 **Lucy x Luan (Chapter 5)**

 **Lana x Lola (Chapter 4)**

 **Lisa x Leni (Chapter 12)**

 **Lori x Lisa (Chapter 8)**

 **Lynn x Lisa (Chapter 11)**

 **Luan x Lori (Chapter 14)**

 **Lori x Lola (Chapter 17)**

 **See ya guys next time.**


	18. UPDATE 6

**Hey guys, a lil bit of an update regarding arks and timeline stuff.**

 **First, I completely screwed up the last timeline I posted in the last chapter. Leni x Lisa goes after the Lynn and Lori x Lisa stories, so here's the updated version I'll be putting up.**

 **Luna x Lynn (Chapter 2)**

 **Luan x Luna (Chapter 16)**

 **Lana x Lynn (Chapter 7)**

 **Lucy x Luan (Chapter 5)**

 **Lana x Lola (Chapter 4)**

 **Lori x Lisa (Chapter 12)**

 **Lynn x Lisa (Chapter 8)**

 **Leni x Lisa (Chapter 11)**

 **Luan x Lori (Chapter 14)**

 **Lori x Lola (Chapter 15)**

 **Thank you to Krusa1 for finding this mistake xD**

 **Also, Krusa1 suggested my uploads be a weekly thing. And while I can't post every day now, a week is a long time. I genuinely enjoy writing these, and you guys are really flexible with my awkward schedule, and thanks for that. Another thanks to Krusa1, for looking out for me on the upload schedule. It's not aggravating, and I wanna post as much as I can as a gift to everyone for being so cool about all this. So yes, the uploading will be a bit slower than when I started, but not 7 days.**

 **About the webcomic, this site doesn't let me post links on my stories. The best I got off the top of my head is if you review me, I can PM you and send you the link in a comment. If anyone knows a better way to do this, it'd be awesome if you suggested it to me. I am relatively new to this site and don't know every trick. But I wanna link you guys to some concept art I made, but it's kinda hard right now.**

 **And I'm listing out all the arks and thinking on some still.**

 **So this is a bit of a shorter update, but I wanted to get some stuff out I thought needed to. Hopefully the next story is up tomorrow, so I'll get on that. What else is tomorrow, new episodes of this show. In fact, Nick is airing 2 weeks of Loud episodes. So I guess I have some streaming to do...**


	19. Lucy and Lola

**I just made an update on stuff I wanted to answer so I have little to say about the intro on this one. But it will be setting up the Lola and possibly the Lucy ark. I say possibly very negatively, meaning probably not. But It depends on what I'm feeling. Also, sorry this came out so late, today was just so busy, and I know I said it'd be out yesterday. But there will be a little Q and A at the end.**

 **Anyways, this story takes place after the Lori x Lola chapter. I was debating whether or not to do this after or before that chapter since the that chapter took place in September. And I wanted this to be sorta a Halloween special since it is on Halloween. But I can't really afford to take my story 2 months in the future with the Lori ark going on. And I also wanted the car crash to be brought up. So I'm just gonna say that they are planning the holiday in advance.**

Lola had been in up in her head since a couple days ago, when Lori crashed the van and the two were sitting outside in the ghetto for an hour. If anyone, Lola wasn't a fan of that area. It was dark, deserted, and worst of all, dirty. Trash cans were spilled out onto the road and Lori probably hadn't been the first person to hit something over there, and if that was true, nobody bothered to fix it. But she didn't blame them. That place had no chance at redemption. Lola had wondered if anyone did live over there, sitting out on it's cold streets. Surprisingly, she got her answer when she saw a TV flickering out the window of one of the tall, dirty apartments.

It was experiences such as those that opened up Lola's brain a bit more. Now she knew to stay in school. But that wasn't what was mostly bugging her. Lori had talked to her towards the end of that cold hour. It was about.. Well, along the lines of growing up, and how precious it was to Lori. The conversation had kinda thrown Lola off, because she was in such a hurry to grow up. Unlike Lana or Luna, Lola wanted respect and responsibility as soon as possible. But Lori's words had twisted this one way passage of Lola's life, and gave it a fork right where Lola was standing. And Lola wasn't super happy about this.

But what concerned Lola even more, was Lori herself. Lola was known for being able to tell what's up, but it was tough with Lori. She locked herself in her room all day, avoiding sitting down at the dinner table for meals, and even avoided BOBBY. It was alarming, yes, but more of a challenge to Lola. A challenge she wanted to accomplish. A code she wanted to crack. This would prove as a challenge, but since the car crash, Lola was closer to solving this than anybody else. So she had started to gather clues or context.

Lori was babbling about childhood, and how she missed it so much. This was Lola's largest piece of evidence to her case. And, Lori had said Lola reminded her of herself as a kid, and drove her around because of it. It all added up. Lola had concluded Lori just, simply missed her childhood and didn't want to grow up. She had passed this off as a case of moody teenage phase, but Lola couldn't help but think there was more. Like she was missing a piece. Although, being a child, she simply put it aside. Because she had more important things to worry about now.

The October Pageant. Or that's how they said it on flyer. Lola and every one of her beauty comrades just called it the Halloween Pageant. It wasn't your typical beauty pageant though. You got to actually wear something fun, not to mention the free candy. Lola had been waiting for this for a couple weeks, which had seemed like forever. She was more than ecstatic about it. Lola was planning out everything already, who would drive her, push important things to the side. Heck, that's what she was going to do instead of trick-or r-treating.

But there was a crucial part she hadn't figured out yet. And that was exactly what she would dress up as. She was in contact with all the kids competing, to find out they were all going as fairy princesses and cats. But Lola was smarter than that. It's Halloween. You're supposed to be scary, or try to be at the least. So she needed to be something that was dark, gross, or had some weird backstory. Not to say fairy princesses didn't have weird backstories, but still.

Lola needed this kind of costume, but she couldn't think of anything that didn't scream "gross." You had Frankenstein who is practically falling apart, the Mummy who was filled with old sand and had toilet paper for skin, and Skeletons are the bones of deceased, rotting dead people. And Lola wasn't even going to touch the zombies. She was stumped. But then it came to her. Who better than to get advice on a scary creature than her big sister herself, Lucy. When Lola came up with this, she sighed and slightly punched her own arm.

She walked up the stairs and walked down the hall of doors. Lola had a hard time remembering whose door was whose since she didn't look at much other than herself. But she could tell which one was Lucy's easily since Lynn had kicked her ball into their door, creating a dent at the very top, which had tiny pieces of wood sticking out. It could give anyone a sliver if they were close enough. She inched up to the door and looked at it for a moment. She was contemplating whether or not to go in. Nobody was to fond of Lucy, and Lola was no exception.

Lola sighed and slightly knocked on Lucy's door. Nothing happened. She knocked a bit harder and waited a couple seconds. The handle slowly turned open, creaking a bit. Can't Lucy do anything without it looking creepy? Before Lola knew it, the door was open, and Lucy was just a couple of inches away from her face. Lola assumed she was staring into her soul. She gulped. Lucy didn't budge. "What do you want?" Lucy asked in her flat monotone. Lola jumped a bit at the sudden break of the awkward silence that filled the hallway. Luckily nobody was upstairs, or they'd pull her back in defense.

Lola straightened up, with a look of seriousness on her face. She wasn't going to let Lucy drive her away with her weird mind tricks. Lucy looked a but bored, her head tilted down slightly. Lola noticed this and decided to finally speak before Lucy slammed the door in her face."I need a Halloween costume that's some sort of monster. Nothing gross, I want something elegant and powerful, but frightening at the same time." Lola realized her description of her costume absolutely screamed Lucy. It was a good way to describe her, and Lola was a bit taken back by this.

Lucy looked up a bit. "What do I get out of it?" She asked. Lola looked to the side, pondering. "Only the best gift ever, being able to help me learn the costume until Halloween." She said as she walked past Lucy into her room. Lola felt a certain bolt of confidence and power as she strutted past a depressed looking Lucy. Lucy sighed and walked in too.

"So you got any ideas Luc?" Lola chirped. Lucy jumped onto her bed and looked away from Lola in protest. "Maybe I do, but you'll never know." She said, also in protest. Lola expected that, which is why she came with a backup plan. "And maybe you'll never know when I thrust your journal into the sink." Lucy's head shook a little. Lola smirked. "Now, that idea please." Lucy looked at the ground. "A vampire. You should be a vampire." Lola thought about that. Vampires were pretty beautiful, and are scary monsters. They do drink blood, but this was the best she had. "I like that. I like that a lot." Lola said.

Lola had left Lucy to her peaceful and dark state to go shopping for the costume with Lori. But that was a short time, as she was back in Lucy's room in an hour, much to Lucy's dismay. Lola had no idea why she came back to Lucy's room and forced Lucy into showing her the way of the vampire. She just was doing it, like against her will or something. She guessed it was because she needed company because of the whole car crash thing. Which was weird, because again, Lola wasn't fond of Lucy. Yet she was bursting through her door and demanding Lucy to pay attention to her.

Lucy on the other hand didn't seem to happy. Well, she never really did. But Lola couldn't blame her for not enjoying being forced into something that was practically a waste of her time. Lola knew she was doing Lucy a favor though. And by that she meant, well, actually paying attention to her. Lucy owed her this. And pay she would. Lola knew she was being harsh, but this was for Lucy's own good. Maybe one day she'd get out there like Lisa. But for now, she was helping with a vampire costume.

"Alright Lucy," Lola said as she walked into Lucy's room wearing her new costume she put on in her room, "Look right?" Lucy promptly looked up at her from her diary. "Yes." She said, and looked back down at her book. Lola looked annoyed from the lack of attention Lucy gave anyone. "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. This isn't working, there have to be some changes here or this is pointless." Lola said. "That's fine with me. Besides, life IS pointless." Lucy muttered. Lola groaned not so subtly, the closest thing she could do to get Lucy's nose out of that notebook. "Do ya wanna help me or not?" Lola raised her voice. "No." Lucy answered. Lola ran up to her and snatched the notebook out of her hands, making Lucy scratch a big, black pencil mark into the middle of her page.

Lucy just looked at her. "You want this back, you're gonna pay attention, or so help me." Lola said. Lucy huffed and fell back onto her bed out of pure boredom. "Just get this over with." Lola grinned and walked back to her previous position. Lucy sat up. "Now, does it ACTUALLY look right?" Lola asked. Lucy stared at her for a moment. "You need some makeup, and a true vampire would never, EVER, make that pose." Lola looked down at the pose she was holding. She had her right hand on her hip and her other arm outstretched into the air, while her legs were leaning to the left a bit. "It's a start though."

The next week or so was pretty much this. Lola would barge into Lucy's room while Lynn was at practice or something like that, and Lucy would inform her on what to do and what not to. By the end of this, Lola might as well be a vampire. All the posing, talking, and even movement tricks Lucy had learned over her lifetime. Over time though, these meetings developed into something more. They had more friendly exchanges and talked about things that had been going on with their life, or just joke around. Sometimes Lucy would even crack up, which is something Lola thought she couldn't even do. But Lola was loving it. Not only would she totally win her contest, but she was also the closest sister to Lucy at the moment, and she intended at getting as much as she could out of Lucy before October came to an end.

Lola was walking down to Lucy's room for yet another meeting. She was pretty excited, as these daily meetups had been the highlight of her days lately. And so had Lucy. Sure she wasn't getting much out of her, but it was more than usual, that's for sure. She opened the door a bit to see Lucy on her bed, reading a purple covered book, which wasn't a surprise. "Could you get any more depressing?" Lola joked as she fully opened the door. Noticing Lola, Lucy shut her book and hopped off her bed. "Sure." She said. "Uh, I'm ok thanks." Lola said as she chuckled. Lucy scanned her top to bottom. "Where's the getup?" She asked Lola, who was dressed in her usual pink attire. "I thought we'd work on moving today." Lola said. "Too bad, that pink is blinding me." Lucy joked, although it was hard to tell if she was or not.

Lola laughed and walked to Lynn's mirror. She hadn't' done that since she started hanging out with Lucy. But her face kinda dropped a bit. She kept staring at the mirror, into her own eyes. It had only been a little bit over a week, but looking into this mirror felt like someone had some and hit her in the head with a baseball bat while she was dreaming. She could see Lucy walking over to her bed and moving around her books. "What am I doing…" She whispered. "Hm?" Lucy said, still concentrating on her books. A wave of reality and memories swept over Lola as she remembered what she had been doing before this. What had she? She was cracking the Lori case, getting over the crash, questioning her fantasies. And now? Lola was walking around in a vampire suit and joking around with Lucy. Lucy, out of all people.

This wasn't how life had been and it wasn't how it was supposed to be. Lucy was sucluded and quiet all day. Lola was snarky and stared at her wasn't right. And in the Loud House, it never will be. "What am I doing? This is crazy!" Lola said a bit louder. Lucy looked back at her. "What?" Lola looked at Lucy. "You, me, THIS! This isn't how it's supposed to go! This is INSANE! And what about Lori?" Lucy looked confused. Lola sighed. "Lucy, this isn't how we're supposed to work." She said quietly. Lucy, being a Loud, understood this, despite the vagueness most would get from the statement. She looked down a bit. "I get it."

She got on her bed and started writing. Lola looked at her, back at the mirror, and left.

The next day, things were back to normal for the two. With the exception of Lola trying her exercises alone. It was calm, but lacking for them both. They had just gotten back from school. There was noticeably more wind and orange around, as September was almost over. Lori and Luan weren't much better, so there was a sudden shift in the families relationships. There seemed to be some grudges between some people. But there were some nice changes two, as you could tell some sisters were hanging out with each other more. September was changing the Louds. And it was different.

Lola walked into the house. She noticed Lori in the kitchen, talking on the phone. I sounded like Lynn was bouncing some soccer balls upstairs. Lola turned her attention towards the couch, where Lucy was sitting down watching Brian Regan\n, which she had been watching like crazy since the beginning of summer. Lola felt a sudden pang of guilt stab her from behind. What had happened last night was wrong, and Lola wanted to fix it. But she was having a hard time figuring out how to do it. She needed help on everything. Lola wasn't one to give up though. She walked over to the couch.

Lucy didn't look at her. But Lola could tell it wasn't because she was mad, but because she was trying to reset everything that had happened. Lola looked at the TV. A man was walking around on stage, holding a mic. "C-can there be a simpler food product than Poptarts? Like if there wasn't instructions would someone be like, _what the? How do I get that goodness in me?!_ " Lola snickered. "He's good." She tried. Lucy nodded.

Lola's face dropped, She sat next to Lucy. "Look Luc, I'm sorry about last night. What is said wasn't true an-" "It's true." Lucy cut her off. "I get it. That's normal for us mortals. Emotions take over reason, nobody can help it." Lola looked a bit weirded out, but shrugged it off. "Soooo, you're okay?" She asked. "I'm never ok. But when it comes to you, I am fine." Lucy answered. Lola smiled. "Can I ask you one more thing?" Lola asked.

Lucy looked at her. "Yes." Lola looked into the kitchen. She bit her lip and scooted closer to Lucy. "Do you know what's wrong with Lori? Or maybe even Luan?" Lucy didn't move, but looked as if she'd expected that question. "A couple weeks ago, everyone but Lisa, Lori, and Luan went on a trip to the hotel." Lola looked confused. "But didn't you stay home too?" Lucy looked in the kitchen too. "I did. But no one that was staying here knew that, and never noticed since I was in the vents." Lola had no idea where Lucy was going with this. "And?" Lola asked. "From the vents, I can see everything that happens around here. I was up in the vent over the living room, and-" Lucy stopped.

"There was a fight."

 **I feel this chapter is the turning point for this series, more so, where more plot and characters start adding up. And I was also feeling like some dramatic twists today. I like this chapter so much because I feel it is everything this series is out to do. Like, this is the basic starting or summary of the future. I'll do an update soon, but I just wanna get this up already. See y'all later :)**


	20. Lana and Luna

**God this took forever. So sorry, been pretty busy. I was gonna make an update before I put this out, but I can just do it here I guess. Anyways tho. So I guess some of you were pretty excited for this chapter because I lest the last one on a cliff-hanger, and this took so long. SURPRISE, it has nothing to do with the ark. I'm really sorry, but I feel I should drag this ark as long as I can so it feels somewhat…. Real. I dunno, but for some reason I feel if you get through a plot to quickly it has less of an effect. Also, this chapter takes place before any of the heavy stuff like the Luan x Luna chapter.**

 **This intro will be longer because I wanted to answer some questions. It doesn't really affect anything. Krusa1 has been asking about a spin-off series or something. I really have no idea, but this story has been a blast. Than again, HCIUY will be going on for awhile. But if I came up with any good ideas, why the heck not?**

 **Also, the new episodes have been great. SPOILERS, in Girl Guru, Lisa says something along the lines, "A boy tried to hold my hand at recess, I told him to learn basic calculus first." That was just the highlight of the episode for me. I want to touch on it in this series, and that boy in general. Also, I want to bring back the bullies, Lily, and more characters I introduce, like in Steven Universe. (By the way, that's my favorite show if anyone was wondering.) Thanks to Krusa1 for suggestin this story :)**

Luna had been in a bad mood lately. Which was a bit weird, with her whole laid back personality. But these people could have bad days. Why exactly, was a bit complicated. She had a gig, and the people who owned the building had decided to cancel the thing so they could move out. It was called the Screech, and it was also Luna's favorite place to lay down beats. But again, they decided to sell the place because the owner wasn't paid the monthly fee the people who rented the place for a concert owed him. The owner was pretty shady, so Luna assumed he sold the place because he was so mad about the broke customer and/or was running from the cops. Luna wasn't quite sure of the ladder, but it was definitely possible. She was definitely bummed about the whole thing, and would sometimes walk around the town to find any replacements, at all anyways. If only that stupid guy would've paid what he owed.

It had been a couple days since the news, and Luna still wasn't quite over it. She had scanned the whole area for any music places. But she couldn't seem to find anything, which didn't come as any surprise to her. Even if she did, nothing could replace Screech. Not everybody was down about the closing of Screech though. Luna's parents were more than happy their daughter wasn't hanging out at a loud and hot building that was run by a man that could've been working the corners. Sometimes Luna would even need to sneak over there. It may have seemed dangerous, but Luna was pretty well known around Screech, which gave her more insight on those people's lives. Besides the shady owner that only showed up at his business on occasion to get checks, Luna knew how Screech worked and that it was relatively safe.

And now it was gone, and Luna had to resort to playing at home much to her sister's dismay. Luna found it hard to play anything, with the exception of some blues music. She usually played her feelings on the guitar, but her fingers just weren't feeling it. Well, the feelings anyways. She was strumming "Heroes" by David Bowie on her acoustic. Luna sighed and laid back on her bed, the guitar's cold shell leaning on her stomach uncomfortably. Her eyes slid over to look at the clock on the shelf. It was 7pm, and she had been in her room ever since she got back from school, and had done nothing but try to play some songs, and end up going to the next after her attempt was unsuccessful. She wanted to groan, but the pressure of the guitar forced her to huff.

 _Knock knock._ Luna's eyes widened. She slowly pushed her guitar onto her bed and sat up. The door opened halfway, Leni standing in the doorway. "Hi Len." Luna said weakly, as she gave all her sisters some kinda nickname. "What's up?" Leni was holding a paper loosely. "So like, my science teacher was handing out these flyers in class, and when he came up to me and handed me one, he said you might like it. I have no idea what it means." Leni blushed at this statement. "But he said you might want it, so like, here you go." She held the paper into the doorway. Luna got up and took the flyer. "Alright, thanks dude."

Leni giggled and skipped off. Luna closed the door and looked at the paper. It read, "Come compete at the annual environmental awareness concert at Forest Park! Make your own song on the environment and play it for us! Any instrument is accepted." And there was some more rules going down the paper. When Luna got to the bottom, her eyes focused on the last sentence in bold letters. "WINNER GETS $850!" Luna started at that sentence for a bit. The person who owed Screech's owner was in debt $800 for the venue. If she won that money, she could save Screech.

Luna gasped and pinned the flyer to her wall. She kept looking at it and smiled.

The next day consisted of writing lyrics at school and creating tunes at home. She had come up with a couple of good ones but hadn't decided yet. It had to be _perfect._ Luna had even run into Leni's science teacher and thanked her for the flyer. Her mood had definitely gotten much better since yesterday, in fact, she couldn't be happier. Nobody could get her down. Heck, she was even laughing at Luan's puns during drama. Even the new October rain was filling her with nostalgia and calmness, which was a bit weird, Luna had never been quite fond of rain. But looking at the drops that fell of the leaves out the window of class, just made her even more determined to kill it at this song. She based her song off the rain in a way, the quiet and quick nature of it.

At home in the comfort of her room, she had quickly gotten out of her of "musician block." She had created about 6 tunes she liked, but ended up working off the 3rd one she had come up with. It was calm, not really Luna's style. But then again, she was going to a nature awareness concert. It was bound to be full of hippie-dippie people who avoided rock 'n' roll like the plague. So Luna had to get out of her comfort zone for this one. It had a progression of chords to melody, chords to melody. You know, the calm stuff. She had sudden urges to just play a tad louder, but decided against it.

There was yet again, a knock at her door. Luna hopped off her bed and opened the door to her room. It was her mom with the flyer to the concert in her hand. "I found this in Lori's backpack and Leni told me you were talking about it all day. Anything you'd need from me?" She sarcastically asked Luna. "Oh. I forgot to tell you, could you take me to this? It's REALLY important! I need to rock man!" Luna said as she got on her knees. "PLEEEEEEASE!" Mrs. Loud raised an eyebrow. "Alright, I guess I have nothing going on Saturday, but I'm only dropping you off." She said and sighed. Luna jumped up. "Thank you man!" Mrs. Loud looked at the paper. "It says there is a free ticket to the concert and someone you'd like to bring. I'm not going, so I think you should take one of your sisters, okay?" Luna took the flyer and looked at it. Her mom was right.

"Huh, didn't see it. Whatever, I can do that." Luna shrugged. After talking about some things on when Luna needed to be picked up and when it started, Luna was alone again and left to her guitar. She was kinda bummed that she had to deal with one of her sisters on top of everything else she had to do. And she had no clue who would want to go. Lori, Lola, and Leni weren't exactly nature types, Lisa and Lucy could care less about it all, Lynn was having a game Saturday as always, and Luan would be the best to hang out with, but would probably tick everyone off with her nature puns. Then she got to Lana. She remembered Lana was all about nature, and fossilized raccoon skulls and dead animal embryos were definitely her thing. Luna and Lana weren't particularly close, but why not invite Lana?

Luna went downstairs to look for Lana. There was Luan and Lucy watching some comedy guy, Lola painting her nails, all that stuff. But no Lana. Luna looked outside to the front lawn. She saw Lana rolling in some mud with her plastic shovels. Of course. Luna opened the front door, the chill of the wind bursting into the house, something completely new to Luna ever since summer ended. She closed the door and grabbed her green sweater. Outside, Lana was making mud pies and Lynn was kicking around her soccer ball. Both didn't have a sweater to Luna's surprise. She walked up to Lana. Lana was patting her muddy hands on her globe of wet dirt laying on the grass. She looked up at Luna. "You want some pies?" She joked as she scrapped more mud out of the puddle and slapped it on her creation, her hat off, showing all the dirt in her hair.

Luna looked at the mud. "Not exactly. I'm asking if you'd like to go a nature festival up in Forest Park tomorrow. I'm playing for a concert there, and I figured you'd like to come." Luna said and shrugged. "Really? Uh, yeah I'd like to come!" Lana said. She picked up her hat and threw it on her head. It had been full of mud, all of it oozing all over Lana's face. Luna nervously chuckled.

The next morning was a hassle for Luna. Getting all her supplies, practicing the heck out of her new song, and getting her mom and little sister on the same page. More so, repeatedly reminding her mom about when they had to leave, and making sure Lana was downstairs. The latter proved as a problem, as Lana wanted to stay up in her room or mess with the bathroom sink. Luna didn't have the time to be all that irritated by this, but it would get on her nerves towards the end. The last time she had to get Lana to get downstairs was a victim of this. "Lana, I really need you to stay by this door, and for pete's sake, stop going upstairs!" "But it's been an hour, how do you expect me to sit here for that long." "I don't Lana. That's the problem."

When all the equipment was finally in the car and everyone was ready to go, the three hopped in the car. Mrs. Loud had forced Luna to sit next to Lan instead of the front seat because the front seat didn't exactly have an airbag. That was the new rule of Mrs. Loud's car ever since Lori had crashed the van while driving Lola somewhere. The van still needed to be fixed, so the only vehicle the family could use was the car. This proved to be a problem, as it wasn't nearly big enough to hold the whole Loud family. Everyone had to take the bus to school and the parents had decided to take extra safety precautions when it came to driving their kids around.

Luna had been looking out the window and humming her new song half the drive. It was relatively quiet, with the exception of Luna's humming and the buzzing of the heater. Lana was playing with her pet lizard by lifting him up and down by the tail. "Sweetie, that's not good for lizards." Her mom said, breaking the silence. "Sorry mom." Lana dropped the lizard gently onto her overalls. He scampered across her legs to her knees, making Lana grab him and put him back next to her stomach. Luna continued looking outside. They had just officially gotten out to the country. The car zoomed past worn out barns and old looking houses with flowers everywhere on them for decor. Luna also spotted some goats feasting on grass.

They got to the entrance of the forest. There was a sign that read "Welcome to Forest Park, Continue Straight." After a minute, they drove past another sign that said, "Take a left to Nature Festival!" Luna slightly perked up at this. The closer she got to the festival, the more nervous she got. Luna wasn't really one to ever get nervous before a show, but she had never really competed for anything. The prize she would win was Screech, but that'd also be the prize she could lose. She didn't know how these people worked. It'd make more sense for a major hippie to win. But Luna was going to put her all into this concert, which was at least giving 110%.

They rolled up the parking area. There were stands up everywhere, and people weaving throughout them all. The middle and largest walkway lead to a huge stage, people still setting up what need to be. It all was covered up from the sky due to the large trees that stood over it. It seemed like everything needed for the festival was the only areas cleared of trees or bushes. Luna was kinda in awe of the setting. It was like something out of a fantasy book, magical wind chimes strung up on the trees and countless little animals and birds finding their way through the chaos. But how much Luna liked it was nothing compared to Lana's enthusiasm. "This is AMAZING!" Lana shouted and jumped out of the car. She ran up to the vendor showing off animals such as snakes and pigs.

Luna got out of the car and grabbed all her stuff. She swung her guitar case onto her back while holding a bag of cords in her right hand. As she walked up to the driver's door, Mrs. Loud rolled down the window. "I'll pick you guys up in 4 hours. You have the money I gave you?" She asked. "Yep! Thank you for the ride dude!" Luna said looking into the window. "Alright, have fun, and make sure you can see Lana at all times." Mrs. Loud said. She closed the window and drove back into the woods, Luna waving her off. Lana ran up to her. "Do you have $2,800? I NEED that spider monkey over there!"

Luna and Lana dropped Luna's stuff off at the stage and decided to kill off time by looking around the stands. There were some ones that particularly caught Luna's eye, like the vendor selling hand-crafted wood instruments, and the dream catcher stand. Lana seemed to be interested in everything but the stuff Luna stopped to look at. She went crazy for the what seemed like hundreds of animal stands. Luna was pretty impressed on all the animals they got into this place. Toucans, hawk moths, there was even a baby mountain lion. Lana was going crazy. She had never been around animals as interesting as frogs or snakes. Luna found it hard not to laugh at all Lana's crazy reactions to the sight of the various creatures.

The two were looking at a flute stand. There were many different kinds of them, bamboo, wood, and silver. Luna knew basic flute, she had taught herself at home, and got tips while listening to the teacher in band class when he was helping the flutes. She was considering buying one, looking at all the kinks and parts of each to make sure she could play it. Of course, Lana wasn't quite fond of instruments, nor Luna's interest in them. She shifted and walked impatiently around the stand, sometimes letting her lizard crawl around the tables of flute parts. They had spent 10 minutes at the stand, way longer than Lana could handle. She looked at some of the other stands that were in view. One on stones, another she had already checked out. She looked further down the right, where the two hadn't been yet. Down towards the end, she spotted an iguana in a cage, resting on a branch.

Lana yelped and looked towards Luna, who was examining a bamboo flute. She looked back at the iguana, her favorite lizard. Lana didn't have the patience to wait for Luna. She quietly scampered away from the flute stand and started to sprint to the iguana.

Luna put the flute she had been looking at for a minute down. It had too many keys. Luna sighed and looked around for Lana. She decided against buying a flute since these all weren't her taste. Lana had been standing at the front table of flute parts, but she wasn't there anymore. Luna scanned the stand of flutes. She couldn't see Lana anywhere. Luna looked under the tables and around the neighboring stands. No Lana. Luna scratched her head. Then she began to worry. Lana wasn't anywhere around where she was supposed to be. _Please, please, please not today!_ Luna muttered to herself. She was afraid she might lose Lana. This could ruin her whole concert. She looked at her watch. Luna was supposed to be backstage in 45 minutes.

Luna thought on where Lana ran off too. They went to every stand she wanted to, well with one exception. Once Luna had spotted a banjo stand, she dragged Lana away from the one they had just gotten to. Lana had been complaining about it for awhile. That's probably where Lana ran off to. Luna backtracked to the left, where they had come from. She walked around for a couple minutes and finally found the stand she had been looking for. It was selling animal charms, they determined your animal and gave you your respective wood charm of that animal.

Luna walked up to the vendor who was sitting in a metal chair, a woman who seemed to be 50-60 years old. She was wearing a poncho and she had thick, black hair. Luna walked up to her. "Excuse me, but have you seen a 6 year old girl with blonde hair come by? She has a red hat and wears overalls." Luna asked. The woman put her head down as to think, and looked back up. "Not recently." Luna looked back at the walkway. "Great…" She muttered. The woman leaned closer to her. "You came by today, didn't you?" She asked. Luna looked back at her. "Yeah, I think 30 minutes ago." Luna said. "Hm." The lady sat back down. She took out a wood puma charm. "May I interest you in this?" She held the charm up to Luna. "Uh, thanks but-" "Your a Puma. I can tell. You born in September?" The woman cut Luna off. "H-how did you know?" Luna stammered. "I've been doing this for years. I can just tell, now do you want this or not? It brings good luck to pumas such as yourself." The woman said.

"I guess I need all the luck I can get." Luna huffed. She paid the lady $10 and left looking for Lana.

She went down right and turned the corner. And there was Lana in all her glory. She was crying and sniffling, sitting against a tree. Luna walked up to her. Lana spotted her before Luna could even get halfway to her. She ran up to Luna and hugged her leg. "Where - _sniff_ \- were you? I came back to the flute place and you were gone!" Lana stammered. Luna picked her up. "Well it's ok, I'm here now, it's ok."

A couple minutes later, the two walked over to an ice cream vendor over at the food area. They sat down and enjoyed a cold treat before Luna had to play. "Where did you go to look for me?" Lana said, ice cream all over face. "I went back to the animal charm stand and- Oh yeah. I got this." Luna pulled the charm out of her pocket. "Oooohhh, that's awesome!" Lana said, grabbing the charm. "Yeah…" Luna sighed. "You want one?"

 **I'm sorry this one took so long! God, it's been crazy. But don't worry, I'm totally fine about all this. I guess I just gotta loosen up my schedule at home. Anyways, I had a lot of fun on the settings of these stories, if you couldn't tell. And the setting to this one was based off Fairy Worlds, a music festival near Eugene, Oregon. It's pretty fun.**

 **Sorry I didn't actually get to Luna's concert, I wasn't planning on it. But I'll just tell you how it goes now. Luna doesn't win. She was beat by expert hippies. BUT she does win $780 for getting third, and that's enough to convince Screech's owner to keep the place in business. So it all works out. As for Lana, she gets the Squirrel charm after Luna's concert.**

 **Timeline so far:**

 **Taking Place First to Last** _ **Starting with Luna x Lynn**_

 **(This will be updated every chapter)**

 **Luna x Lynn (Chapter 2)**

 **Luan x Luna (Chapter 16)**

 **Lana x Lynn (Chapter 7)**

 **Lucy x Luan (Chapter 5)**

 **Lana x Lola (Chapter 4)**

 **Lori x Lisa (Chapter 12)**

 **Lynn x Lisa (Chapter 8)**

 **Leni x Lisa (Chapter 11)**

 **Luan x Lori (Chapter 14)**

 **Lori x Lola (Chapter 15)**

 **Lana x Luna (Chapter 20)**

 **Lucy x Lola (Chapter 19)**


	21. UPDATE 7

OK so here's the actual list. The events of Lana x Luna take place after the events of Lori x Lola. I just noticed that when I woke up this morning, so I had to get this out before I went to school.

Also, you guys saw the mistake I made in the last chapter. I called Lana 4 years old instead of six. I can go change that. Just updating a few errors, and happy Monday.

 **Luna x Lynn (Chapter 2)**

 **Luan x Luna (Chapter 16)**

 **Lana x Lynn (Chapter 7)**

 **Lucy x Luan (Chapter 5)**

 **Lana x Lola (Chapter 4)**

 **Lori x Lisa (Chapter 12)**

 **Lynn x Lisa (Chapter 8)**

 **Leni x Lisa (Chapter 11)**

 **Luan x Lori (Chapter 14)**

 **Lori x Lola (Chapter 15)**

 **Luna x Lana (Chapter 20)**

 **Lucy x Lola (Chapter 19)**


	22. Leni and Lori

**Hey, what be up? I thought I'd go back to the Lori ark because why not? I don't want to drag it out to long. So here I stop dawdling around. That makes sense later. Krusa1 and a guest suggested this plot, so thank you. I think this one will get pretty dang emotional. Not much to say for this intro, except a thanks for everyone that pointed out the errors of the last chapter. For some reason I thought Lana was 4. Also, expect the margins between updates and stories to be as long as they have been. I REALLY wanna get these out faster but I haven't found the time. I'm at school til 4, and I got a extracurricular class almost every day of the week. It's almost the weekend, so that'll give me time to write. Thanks for being patient, and enjoy.**

Lola was known for infamously gossiping like crazy. Anything got to her, she passed it on. It was why nobody liked telling her secrets or feelings, as Lola was a Loud for a reason. But it made sense. It got her attention, which she loved and bathed in. No Loud was safe from her tattling. And this time had been no exception. Lucy got to close to Lola, and decided to tell her all about something everyone else would've kept locked inside their head. Luan and Lori had a fight, leaving Luan beaten and tired. It drove Lori into some sort of depression, explaining why she had been so down lately. It also explained why Luan would sometimes spit out a violent joke, or just a mean one in general. It seemed like she hadn't been as down as Lori, but don't ever judge a book by it's cover.

Once Lucy had told Lola, it hadn't taken long for this story to spread like wildfire. Nobody knew what to believe. Was this fake? Is Lori dangerous? It had become the new 'thing' around the Loud house, and everyone was talking about it. Half believed it was Lola lying for attention or just Lucy being overdramatic about the real situation. The other knew Lucy wasn't one for pranking, and studied Lori and Luan every time they got the chance. Fortunately, the news hadn't seeped into the territory of Mrs. and Mr. Loud, and Luan and Lori weren't yet aware that this had gotten out. And everyone else intended on keeping it that way for awhile.

That was until, it got to them. Lisa bluntly confirmed the fact to Lori when asked, and Luan just caught on. If you thought Lori felt terrible enough, the guilt and embarrassment elevated to maximum proportions. She refused to go to school, and kept herself locked in her room all day. Lori even refused to eat, just as long as she didn't have to make eye contact with anyone. This worried her parents, but they weren't getting anything out of anyone. Luan on the other hand, at least showed her face around the house. But she was quiet, and spoke as little as possible. She seemed embarrassed, and nobody blamed her. Except they wanted to help her. Luan just wouldn't let them. Some of her siblings even tried to confront her about it, but she just got moody and shut herself off. This left a confused family in the dark, not sure what to do.

Leni had mixed opinions on the situation. It did confuse her a bit, but then again, everything did. She got the basic idea though, and even a little more thanks to her new one on one lessons with Lisa. Leni wasn't mad at anyone, she just wanted this to blow over, because it was affecting everyone. She believed in everyone, even if they pushed someone down the stairs and shoved them in the closet. Leni knew Lori was just having a bad day, and Luan happened to be there in the line of fire. She was one of the few who tried to confront Luan, and she got close. Closer than anyone else. But not close enough. Luan had walked off. Leni felt so bad for her, even though she shouldn't be worrying about it as much. Luan had said Leni was to understanding, and she'd need to get mad someday. Leni doubted that. How mad could she get?

She was on the couch with Lynn, who was slumped on the cushion, trying to spin a football on her finger like a basketball. Leni was on her phone, but she didn't pay attention to any of her texts from her gal pals, and kinda in her head about the recent drama. "Tough week right?" Leni's eyes shot up from her phone. Lynn caught the football, which had fallen off her finger. Leni looked at her put it back up on her finger. "Like, I know right." She said. Lynn frowned. "It's kinda scary. Lori could literally fall off her rocker any day now and any of us could end up in a closet." Leni looked down at her phone, which she had turned off. She rubbed her fingers on the pick, metal case. "I guess…. But…. I don't think it's Lori's fault." Leni stammered. Lynn looked at her, looking unconvinced. "Right." She turned back to her football.

Leni frowned. She wished Lynn would look at Lori's side of things, but she didn't blame Lynn for not doing so. In fact, she could prove it. She would talk to Lori tonight, whether she wanted to or not. Leni smiled at her bright idea. "Right!" She said, bursting with confidence. Lynn just gave her a weird look.

It was 10pm, everyone was in bed for an upcoming day of school. All except for Leni anyways. She had been wide awake, and ready to do some therapy. How hard could this be? Leni had been sleeping in Luan and Luna's room for the last couple days since Lori had kicked her out of the room. Leni was laying on the ground, her head resting on a single, purple pillow, and the rest of her laying on top of a orangish blanket. Leni should be frustrated she didn't even have a bed, but then again, the sooner she resolved this, the sooner she did get a bed. She had been up thinking of questions she would ask Lori, and answers to questions Lori had. Now that she thought about it, she wouldn't mind trying out therapy as a career.

Leni decided it was time to put her plan into action. She quickly sat up and hoisted herself into her legs. Looking back to see if Luna or Luan had noticed her, which they hadn't, in their sleeping state, she silently opened the door and crept out. The hall was dark and silent, sending a chill up Leni's spine. She was usually in bed with a sleeping mask, and was already dozing off. Something about the usually loud and dangerous hallway being quiet and peaceful, just gave Leni the creeps. She slowly walked to her room. Thankfully, there was no lock. Because if there had been, Lori would make sure no one could open this door. Leni creaked open the door.

Lori seemed to be asleep. The room was a mess. Clothes were all over the floor and tissues in every part of the room, especially on the dressers and nightstands. Whatever, Leni would clean it up later. She crossed the door and shut it as quietly and slowly as possible. Once it clicked to the wall, she turned her head back to Lori. She crept to the bed and sat on the edge to not wake her sister. Lori looked peaceful, despite the intendedness of her situation. Leni let put a quiet sigh. She kinda like the peaceful nature of the house, it was much nicer than the usual loud nature of the household. Hopefully Lori wouldn't freak out too much when Leni woke her up. Somewhere in the back of Leni's head, she was a bit fearful for herself. What if Lori got off edge again? Leni pushed these thoughts further into the back of her head, and scolded herself for being so thoughtless. She was Lori's closest sister. Lori would never hurt her.

Leni finally decided to wake her sister up. She lifted her hand to Lori's shoulder, and she retracted her hand, having second thoughts. But that didn't matter. Lori opened her eyes and flung herself up into a sitting position. She was sweating a bit, and it looked like she hadn't changed or bathed in forever. Lori looked at Leni. "Leni? What are you doing here?" She huffed and caught her breath. "How did you wake up? I didn't even, like, touch you or anything." Leni said, a bit too loud, but she was just as scared at her sister's sudden awakening.

Lori let out a frustrated groan. "Just get out Leni!" Leni was losing her. "N-no Lori! I have something-I mean, you have something to talk about!" Lori shot her a dirty look. "How do you know?" Leni looked down to the floor. "It's just, everyone has something to get off their chest when their angry.I know that! And I know you do, you've locked yourself in your room for ages." Leni stopped. "I want you back Lori." Lori's grimace softened. It was hard to get mad at Leni, and she was right. Lori had wanted to talk about her feelings. She had wanted to talk about them ever since she remembered what she had done to Luan. And talking to herself didn't help much.

"And when I talked to isa about something that was bugging me, she helped me so much!" Leni continued rambling. Lori wasn't listening, but continued looking at Leni. "Leni stop." Leni shut her mouth. Lori sighed again. "Are you up for a midnight drive?" Lori asked. Leni cocked her head to the side. "Aren't you tired?" She asked. "Leni, I've been sleeping most of the days for the past week. I'm more than awake." Lori said. Leni was confused, but she knew Leni liked to drive around for fun or relaxation. And if it meant talking to Lori, anything worked for Leni. "Well, I'm just as awake as you. Let's go!" Leni chirped. They heard a creaking noise from the next room. "Oops…" Leni whispered sheepishly.

What Leni had said had been a bit of a lie. To be honest, she had a long day at school and her body was awaiting the hour she laid into bed and closed her eyes. In fact, she was really tired. But that didn't matter right now. What mattered was she was finally hanging out with Lori. And her sleep patterns would not screw this up for her.

Outside the house was very chilly. There was a faint wind and the new Autumn weather hadn't grown on Leni yet. The leaves on the trees were turning orange and yellow. The days were getting shorter. And these past few weeks had been the craziest for the Loud family, all the new plans sisters had suddenly made and the recent fight. The new weather marked the beginning of a great year for the Louds, Leni could tell. And the chilliness was almost nostalgic, bring her back to when things were normal.

They hopped into the car, Lori taking drivers seat. It could've been Leni if Lori hadn't screwed up her driver's test a while ago. "Where to?" Leni asked as she buckled herself up. The seatbelt was sleek and cold. Lori put the keys in the ignition. "There's somewhere I should show you."

Lori drove down South to the edge of town. Not a lot was open, but what was were either pubs or restaurants, and a couple convenience stores here and there. The flashy signs of the stores kept Leni from dozing off. She never really got out during the night, so she made the most of taking in the scenery of town. The car was silent, with the exception of the blowing heater that buzzed awkwardly. Lori pulled the car up to a small singular building. The sign read, "Fernwood Cafe," which was obviously named after the area of town it was located, Fernwood.

Lori and Leni got out of the car and looked up at the main sign. There were a couple other signs which read, "Only service dogs allowed." and "No skateboarding." The cafe itself looked pretty average. Nothing special, but it looked comfy. Leni looked at Lori. "Why here?" She asked. "I knew the minute I crashed the van that I'd have to pay the van off. I'm getting a job here. It's better than sulking at home all day." Lori answered. "Ooooooh! So you're gonna work here for a while! Congrats Lori!" Leni grinned. Lori smirked. "Get used to coming here after school before mom picks us up. I can get you free drinks and stuff." That reminded Leni of something. "Well be careful, remember Lincoln blew your last job getting food off you." She joked. The two giggled.

They finally decided they should, well, actually go into the cafe. Inside it was warm and cozy, you could hear the heater were windows only in the top of the walls. The front counter was in the middle of the back wall, and the kitchen behind it. There were tables scattered around the rest of the place, and on the left wall, a couch. There was a small table with some magazines next to it. The walls and floor were light brown, the floor a darker shade. It was truly humble. Leni could get used to this, and Luna could definitely. Luan would probably bore- Oh wait. Leni didn't want to think about Luan right now. Not until this blew over. They'd all kill her for even thinking about confronting Lori.

"Woah. It's so…. Nice." Leni said, a hint of awe in her voice. She was easily impressed, but she loved it nonetheless. Lori smiled out of pride. "I know. I got real lucky getting a job as cashier. It wouldn't even be a bad job to work at through high school. They ordered a couple coffees and sat down at a table next to the doorway. The cafe was playing some classical piano on the speakers. It complete the warm feel of the place. "Can't wait until you start! By the way, when do you start?" Leni said once they got seated face to face at the single table. "In two days actually. I applied a long time ago." Lori said back. "Huh…" Leni muttered. They didn't talk for a couple seconds.

"There is a reason I wanted to wake you up back at home." Leni said, breaking the silence. "Yeah?" Lori said. She could tell it was something about the fight. "It's about the fight." Yep. "Lori, you gotta talk to Luan, or any of our sisters. If you don't, you could drift away from them, or they could from you. I can't stand the current state of the house!" Leni said, avoiding eye contact. Lori looked at her for a bit. The cashier walked out with their drinks, breaking the tension. "Thank you." Lori whispered. The woman walked off. Lori looked at her drink. "Yeah, that's what what I thought." She sighed. "Leni, I don't like this as much as the next Loud, but you gotta understand, it's harder than it sounds. What I did was… Unforgivable." Leni slightly nodded. This was harder than she thought it was going to be.

Lori had a point. It was hard to apologize for beating someone up. But it didn't matter how hard something was. It was how hard you try to accomplish it. And the harder something was, the more you could be respected for trying to do it. Not trying was nothing to be respected. It in it of itself was nothing. "Can't you try though?" Leni spoke a bit louder. Lori looked at her drink intently. "No, I can't Leni." Leni let her emotions catch up with her. "But if you don't, this family will fall apart and it'll be all your fault!" Leni snapped back. The room was empty, the cashier in the kitchen. Leni loosened up. "Sorry." She groaned. "I just-" "No, you're right." Lori cut her off. "I should at least make amends with the others, or at least attempt to. This was all my fault and I'm doing nothing to solve it." Leni was heartbroken. "Lori, I didn't mea-" Lori cut her off again. "Leni, you're right, it's fine. I'm not taking offense."

Leni huffed. "What are you gonna do?" She said as she looked up at Leni. "I'll talk to everyone, and our parents too. I'm doing my part, and if they don't forgive me, that's okay." Lori answered. Leni smiled. "Thanks Lori."

 **This one took awhile. I think the longest time yet. But I don't wanna babble about that right now. This is about the midpoint of the Lori ark, so I'll make the most of it. I'm going to revisit the Fernwood Cafe a lot in the future and maybe even do another Luan x Lori to wrap up the ark. I feel the only way to do it justice is to wrap it up with the two interacting more than anyone else. I wanted to capture the late-night feel of being out on the streets late. I love it.**

 **I'm also planning holiday specials when the months come around. I am really excited for the Halloween and Christmas ones, so I'm trying to keep the timeline and months in this story the same with the one I'm experiencing. For example, it's September right now. So this particular one shot takes place around September 23. Have a great day, or night, I'm posting this at night, but whatever.**

 **Taking Place First to Last** _ **Starting with Luna x Lynn**_

 **(This will be updated every chapter)**

 **Luna x Lynn (Chapter 2)**

 **Luan x Luna (Chapter 16)**

 **Lana x Lynn (Chapter 7)**

 **Lucy x Luan (Chapter 5)**

 **Lana x Lola (Chapter 4)**

 **Lori x Lisa (Chapter 12)**

 **Lynn x Lisa (Chapter 8)**

 **Leni x Lisa (Chapter 11)**

 **Luan x Lori (Chapter 14)**

 **Lori x Lola (Chapter 15)**

 **Luna x Lana (Chapter 20)**

 **Lucy x Lola (Chapter 19)**

 **Leni x Lori (Chapter 22)**


	23. UPDATE 8

**I know, I know. I've been quite literally dead for a LONG time now. But I have an explanation that hopefully clears this up. I have actually just moved to a new house. It's been absolutely crazy and busy. My whole days lately have been school, after school activity, help with the moving. I've been hello busy and have had absolutely no time to write anything.**

s/12171365/1/como-podemos-llegar-a-entendernos

 **Someone was awesome enough to show me a story on here that had the exact same title as mine. And using translate, sure enough, they basically just translated my writing into Spanish and took it as their own. I am really worried about this. I have PM'd them and asked they give me credit, and I haven't gotten a response yet. I'm not saying to go mess with them, but I would appreciate all the help I can get. This story took so much time and I hate to see it be ripped off.**

 **But if the user is understanding and gives me credit for the writing, I will happily let him get it out to Spanish speakers.**

 **I am typing this on my phone because I wanted to talk to you guys as soon as possible. So this is just a short little update. Thanks for reading and sorry I've been gone. Until next time.**


	24. Lisa and Luan

**Man I've taken forever. If you read my last update, you know that I've been extremely busy moving. And I live in Portland, Oregon, Krusa1 wanted to know. Unfortunately I don't live in Florida… About the stealing of my story, I have contacted them but they didn't back. BUT it seems that my messaging did do something, because the story is… gone. Yeah, I think they deleted it. I put in the url into the search bar a few times, and it said the story wasn't found. So I'm glad they came to their senses. Thanks to everyone that supported me through that whole thing, without you I would've been powerless here. And I'd like to thank the user for deleting the story, but stealin isn't cool man. And a huge thanks to Mmunocan to pointing it out on the first place.**

 **Also, Toxic Z was offering to help me draw out the webcomic. That is awesome, I'd love some help. This webcomic thing might become a reality. MIGHT. I'm already really busy with this story. I actually did one comic page as a test, it was on the bully scene from the Lisa x Lori story. And that took me a long time, so I've been on and off on the project. But now that I'm actually getting help, that'd be easier on me. But about this story, I thought I'd look at Luan's perspective on her whole ark more. So, here it is. Finally.**

It had been a long time since the incident between Lori and Luan. But a week wasn't long enough for the awkward tensions around the house ever since the news had slipped out. This was precisely why Lola was never anyone's first choice to spit out a secret to. But Lola had been smart enough to keep the identity of who told her the secret locked behind her lips. Stakes had been rising more as the week went on, more info getting out, and even more strange behavior from Lori and Luan. Everyone had their own opinions on it, then again, it was complicated. Usually the siblings fought over quarters or a spot in, the now beaten up, van. But this time, nobody could explain the situation as simply as they usually could. It was different, and nobody liked it.

Easily the most angry about this whole thing was Luan, and for good reason too. She was thrown down the stairs, and then into a closet, by her older sister for making some stupid jokes, was forced to keep quiet about it for a couple days, and then the information got to her family, making everyone swarm up to her, wanting to talk to her about something she would rather forget. It had taken a toll on her. Like Lori, she cut most contact off with her family, locked in her room. She would read her pun books to herself, the only thing that seemed to cheer her up. And most understandable, avoided Lori or any mention of her like the plague. Did Lori exist? Luan sure didn't know. She seemed to be more ashamed than mad though, as if she was embarrassed about what happened. Feeling so weak and helpless, letting her sister drag her around like that.

And her other 9 siblings, well again, were all split on the idea. Split 9 ways, to be exact. No one interpreted the situation in the same way, or even remotely close. Some feelings were obvious. Lynn and Luna had no problem expressing their distaste for Lori, them complaining and ranting about their oldest sister 24/7. Lincoln was trying to fix it all, as always. He had tried talking to a Luan and Lori a couple times, to no success. So the rest of the week was trying to come up with some sort of wacky plan to mend his sister's relationship. Lana, and Lily didn't quite understand the situation, thinking they just sorta pushed each other and got into an argument. Lola was probably accidently telling everyone in her class. She was a bit on edge around Luan and Lori, knowing they probably wanted to kill her for telling everybody. And you could tell Lucy and Lisa didn't want to talk about the subject matter, them not bringing it up to much.

Luan had been paying more attention to Lori then she let on. She, and probably everyone else, noticed that Lori had stopped the routine of locking herself up in her room. Heck, she even let Leni back in, and had dinner on the couch, a little closer to everyone. Lori and Leni would hang out and talk a lot, it seemed as if Leni was the only person Lori felt comfortable around. You could always feel comfortable around Leni, because you couldn't embarrass yourself in front of her. But Lynn had told everyone Leni wanted to talk with Lori, and probably did. She and Lincoln were the only people who actually were sympathetic towards Lori. Luan wasn't surprised. But she didn't care either. She didn't care about much anymore.

Luan had a new revelation after the fight. Her comedy sucked. Not in her opinion, but apparently in Lori's. And everyone else's. Her jokes really only made Lincoln laugh, and she got ignored at best. It was one thing to know your sense of humor wasn't popular, but another to find out your dream career was going nowhere. Luan made this new joke; "Guess why it's a dream career. You can only dream of it happening." She liked it, but it was bittersweet. Her sense of humor had been… a bit dark lately. The jokes she spat derived from bad feelings or complicated ones. But she actually thought it was funny, and she hated it. Lucy was known for having a morbid sense of humor, and Luan was known for having an upbeat and innocent one. Luan had been learning to use this fight with her sister as an advantage. Something that would make other people laugh, and not just her.

Astounded by the idea, she would take up most of her free time jotting down these kinds of jokes in a notebook. They weren't really offensive, but more so, kinda sad. But that was the glory of comedy. You take something you feel bad about, and use it to make people smile. Luan didn't care she was beaten up. All she cared was that she could make people happy. But first, Luan would have to get happy too.

Luan had been cheering herself up with this new sense of comedy, but she was still ill on the subject of Lori. And she would talk to her other siblings sometimes, just not about the thing she wanted to push to the back of her mind. In all honesty, she wanted everything to be back to normal. She used to get bored with her life, but now, that boring life was all she wanted. A life where problems were resolved in the span of a T.V. episode, and when those problems weren't complicated. But the last thing she wanted to do was talk to Lori, let alone forgive her. But Luan knew she was holding back everyone from their normal lives. But hey, forgiving someone is hard.

Luan was on the couch downstairs, and unsurprisingly, writing down some jokes. "Why did the chicken cross the road?" That was all that was on the page. She couldn't think of a good answer to the joke that involved some dark or clever twist. Luan looked up at the clock. 4:15pm. Everyone would usually be home by now. It was quiet, something Luan was getting used to since last week. Lori had been out a lot. Luan heard she had gotten a new job to pay off the van. She would usually push this thought to the side, but she was too tired to do that now. The preciseness and pain of trying to forget just hurt, and her head had broken down.

Luan tried to concentrate back on her writing, to no avail. She had just put the book to her side in defeat when the front door swung open. Luan cocked her head to the entrance. It was Lisa. She slumped in, as if she had just come back from a funeral or something. Her glasses magnified the pink tint to her eyes, and tears streaked down her lenses, subtly. Lisa threw her backpack onto the stairs, which she never did. Putting her arm on her shoulder, as if it hurt, she started up the stairs. Luan was a bit confused, she had never seen Lisa in this sort of state before. She knew Lisa's overall social life was getting better. But maybe she was so lost because, she had rarely ever talked to the little genius.

Luan had been bored, why not. "Lisa." She said when Lisa was about halfway up the stairs. Lisa stopped and turned to Luan. She adjusted her glasses and wiped her cheeks. "Yes Luan?" Lisa sounded blunt and nerdy as ever, quickly snapping out of her depressed phase. Luan looked down. "You looked kinda…. Sad. Is everything ok?" Lisa stared at her. Luan knew she wouldn't tell her what happened, but she wouldn't lie. Lisa was usually to honest. "No, not exactly. But it is very small and nothing important. Now if you excuse me, I have much important things to attend to." Lisa said as she walked all the way up the stairs. Luan looked back down at her book and opened it back up. After another minute of trying to come up with something good, she decided to go to her room.

As she walked up the stairs, Luan looked at the cover of her little notebook. She was pondering why she hadn't made anyone laugh in ages. Was it her or Lori? Was it- She stopped with that thought as she noticed the crumpled piece of paper below her right foot. It probably fell out of Lisa's backpack as it was thrown onto the steps. Luan picked it up and folded it back to it's intended rectangle shape. Grade school homework. Luan had been informed Lisa was required to get into a regular school, and Lisa happily obliged. This couldn't be Lisa's though. It didn't look like kindergarten homework at all, and they didn't even bother giving Lisa homework. What confirmed this all, was that the homework wasn't even Lisa's. The name at the top read, Reed Penn. Reed Penn?

Luan moved the paper out of her face and walked upstairs. She prodded to Lisa's door and stopped dead in the middle of it. Sighing to herself, she knocked at the door. After a second, the lock on the door clicked and creaked open. Lisa looked up at Luan, looking annoyed. Luan looked at the side to avoid any more awkward tensions, and held the paper up to Lisa. "You, uh, dropped this." Lisa looked at the papers and sniffed. "I don't want it." She huffed. "Leave me alone." Lisa shut the door in Luan's face. "Lisa!" Luan said, a bit louder. "C'mon, what's wrong?" There was a moment of silence. "Why do you even care?" Lisa droned. Luan didn't see that one coming. She knew the answer to well, she couldn't stand to see anymore depressing stuff. It was driving her insane, and it only fair she tell Lisa. But life wasn't always fair. "I just think you should talk about can't just push stuff to the side if it's bugging you." Luan said. She knew she was being a hypocrite, and lying. But it was for the greater good.

Lisa opened the door again. "For once, your right Luan." Lisa said. Luan grinned, the smile dropping a bit as she processed the sentence a bit more. Lisa continued. "It's been proven that emotional support is the best step towards fixing a problem. Please, come in." Lisa motioned Luan into the room. As Luan walked in, she noticed she shouldn't have shouted to Lisa over the door, as Lily was sleeping in the room, and Luan was probably one notch away from waking her young sister up, spinning the baby into the loudest temper tantrum imaginable. Luan tiptoed to Lisa's bed and slowly crouched onto it.

Lisa hopped on a chair next to her bed. "Now, let's begin." Lisa said. They stared at each other for a bit. "Lisa, I don't think this is how it works." Luan muttered. "But it worked every other time." Lisa said. "Wha- Actually, whatever. You start." Luan said. Lisa sighed. "Awhile back I met these two boys-" 'Yeah, Lynn told me that one." Luan cut Lisa off. Lisa huffed. "I agreed to do their homework and- well- I kinda got some questions on the last work they gave me… Wrong." Lisa stopped, her face red. Luan chuckled. "Oh my. Never thought I'd hear THAT." Lisa buried her face into her sweater. Luan shook her shoulder a bit. "Aw, don't worry about it. Even dorks like you mess up sometimes." Lisa laughed silently. "Thanks, but, that's not the problem." Luan retracted her hand. "Well then?"

"They got kinda… mad, I guess." Lisa said, and took the paper from Luan. She pointed at problem 3c. "See here. I was kinda stressed with other homework, and I suppose, was also kinda knew it required little of my thought." Luan looked at the paper. "Ah, I see. Did you apologize?" Luan asked. "Yes! I did everything at my power! I asked their teacher to raise their grade, I offered them vital classes beforehand, and even gave them some cheat sheets. But they still think I did it on purpose." Luan raised an eyebrow. "Why would they think that?" She asked. "They know I have far superior knowledge than most humans, and I don't blame them for wondering how I could get that wrong." Luan grunted. "Me neither, but I get it. Your stressed, it happens. Just go tell them that, and even they'll understand." She looked at the paper. "Reed Penn? I swear, I've heard that name before." Luan thought on it for a second."Wait, isn't that the guy you said tried to hold your hand a couple months ago when you were trying out grade school? I thought you said he was in 4th or 5th grade." She said. "He looks like it, but he's in 2nd." Lisa answered. "How do you get that wrong?" Luan asked, noticing the homework was 2nd grade level. Lisa shrugged. "I guess I just thought they looked taller than they actually were."

Luan took all this in. "Ok, I see what's going on here." Lisa cocked her head to the side in confusion. "He knows it was an accident, and he doesn't care either. That guy's just dragging this on for as long as he can." Lisa wasn't convinced. "Why then?" She said, condescendingly. Luan rolled her eyes. "Lisa, Reed likes you." Lisa also rolled her eyes. "I just said he has been hating my guts for a while now." "No, not like that. He double likes you. Y'know, like Ronnie. Everyone acts like that when they double like someone. It makes sense that he was bullying you now." Lisa pondered this. "Hm. It's not impossible. I'm glad this ordeal has been the product of nothing but simple human emotions." She said, and slid off the chair. "Lisa, aren't you gonna do anything about it?" Luan asked.

Lisa took some papers off her desk. "I'll tell them what you said, and they'll stop bugging me. Luan gulped at this thought. "No, that's not how you do it. Do you guys talk at all?" Lisa put the papers in a file laying on the bed. "He talks to me about useless things like comics, nothing special." She said. "Ok, ok. I suggest you go tell them you were stressed, and add you'd like to be on good terms again. And lastly, invite Reed over." Lisa stopped her filing and looked up at Luan with wide eyes. "Are you insane? I can't do that!" Luan laughed. "C'mon! How else are you gonna get to know him? That's how this whole school thing works."

Lisa looked at the files. "No, I'm not doing it. I need to get back to my studies. Thank you for your help, I am no longer in need of your services." She pointed at the door. Luan shrugged. "Alright, but at least think about it." She jumped off the bed and walked out of the room. Luan should've felt a bit annoyed she was shooed out of Lisa's room, but something was nagging at her. That was the first time in forever she actually felt like herself. She felt carefree and calm, and she had missed that SO much. Sure, there was no stupid pun thrown into the mix of her dialogue. But she was glad to be back, even if nothing had been solved.

The next day, she still hadn't heard back from Lisa. She assumed her little sister had forgotten about the idea she so much hated. Luan had been feeling a lot more like herself, and was back to looking through corny joke books. Of course, she still wanted to up her comedy, and was working on it. But Luan wasn't worried for now. Nobody had noticed her sudden change back, since she decided to avoid everyone and let them ease into thia all slowly. Yeah, of course it was hard to not spit out a joke when it was due

Luan was on the couch again, but just watching some Brian Regan instead of thinking up jokes in Lucy's taste. The door clicked open, and again, it was Lisa. She walked in, followed by a boy that stood almost twice the size of her. He had a redish/orangish hat, and his skin looked tan. His hair was black, and he sprouted a sports shirt and jean shorts. Lisa put her backpack down but the couch and told the boy to do the same. Noticing Luan, Lisa motioned the boy over. "This is my older sister, Luan. Luan, this is Reed." Luan closed her book. "Heya, Mr. Penn." She joked. "Sup?" Reed said. His voice was low and raspy, but seemed like it had a lot of energy backed up in it. Lisa looked over that the stairs. "There it is. The follicle duplicator is up in my room, and don't mind the broken pot." The two ran upstairs.

Luan smiled. She was proud of Lisa, and that was a rare feeling in this family. And Lori. Thinking back to her, Luan didn't feel mad anymore, just sad. Sad that this was all happening to her, and sad she would be questioned when any adult found out. Luan still wasn't in the mood to forgive, but she might have to. It would be a complicated plan. Then again, Lisa could forgive Reed for hurting her. Why couldn't her older sister?

 **This took too long to get out man. Hope I can get back on schedule soon, and I'll get more free time once soccer season is over.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed this one. I got the idea to make one of Lisa's bullies the boy who tried to hold her hand in the canon show. I just loved that moment. So I had to switch them to 2nd grade and all that confusing stuff. I wanna bring back Reed again, he would be fun to write on since I haven't given him much of a personality yet. To make this less confusing, when Reed asks Lisa a square root question when she meets them a couple chapters ago, he doesn't actually know the answer. He is pretty tall for his age, and was bullying Lisa because, well, that's what some people do to crushes.**

 **Thanks for all the support through my hiatus, you guys are really helping me power through this. If you have any questions, don't mind asking me in the review section, because I plan to so some kind of Q and A in a future update.**

 **Taking Place First to Last** _ **Starting with Luna x Lynn**_

 **(This will be updated every chapter)**

 **Luna x Lynn (Chapter 2)**

 **Luan x Luna (Chapter 16)**

 **Lana x Lynn (Chapter 7)**

 **Lucy x Luan (Chapter 5)**

 **Lana x Lola (Chapter 4)**

 **Lori x Lisa (Chapter 12)**

 **Lynn x Lisa (Chapter 8)**

 **Leni x Lisa (Chapter 11)**

 **Luan x Lori (Chapter 14)**

 **Lori x Lola (Chapter 15)**

 **Luna x Lana (Chapter 20)**

 **Lucy x Lola (Chapter 19)**

 **Leni x Lori (Chapter 21)**

 **Luan x Lisa (Chapter 23)**


	25. UPDATE 9

**So I told you guys I was gonna do a Q and A last night, so I figured I'd do it today because there are some things I'd like to clear up whether it was asked or not, since I was on a hella long hiatus. Some may be a bit personal, most will be directed towards where I wanna take the story. Remember, this is just some answers to things that have been on my mind, and possibly your's too. First, I delve into things people have asked me, and then things that I thought you should know.**

 **From Exotos135: Q: W** **hat is Lincoln's overall role in this whole story? What is he ultimately supposed to do? Same for his sisters, what are their roles?**

 **A: I actually really like this question because I can interpret it in so many ways, especially for the answer. Lincoln was not intended to be a large character in this story. I kinda wanted him to be a secondary character like Reed, and same with Lily. This is because Lincoln gets a lot of development in the canon show, and there's not a lot you can do with Lily in my opinion. Of course, they have been mentioned on occasion, and they exist in this story. I would say the overall role they play right now, is more background characters that play a role when they are needed for a cameo.**

 **But you guys have been asking for them to be in the story a lot. Since I am introducing more characters like Reed, and Lisa's friend Lily, I don't see why I couldn't pay a bit more attention to them in the future. I am planning on adding Lily in one story as a character that is just there as the other 2 play off each other. So I dunno what I'll do with Lincoln and Lily.**

 **About the sister's roles, that's a bit more complicated. And I'm that kind of person who likes to dive into a subject more than I should. I see them as more all the main characters, who help each other build on their personalities and problems. 8 are there to give each person more of a personality and make them see more in the siblings the should've a long time ago. I know it sounds weird on paper, but in a nutshell, each is there to help all the other characters grow. Hope that makes sense.**

 **From Krusa1: Q: Y** **ou should check out both the reviews and actual story of "Luna Loud's First Date." I think you will get along with this writer and he'd be jumping for joy.**

 **A: I haven't read that fic yet, but I've come across it and it looks pretty interesting. I will look into that, I like meeting new people on this site.**

 **So the answer to that specific question is a bit simple, but it leads me to an interesting idea. I wouldn't actually mind doing any collabs with a user on a new story. I mean, I think it's interesting to work with someone who has a different writing style and work off their ideas. And I already kinda do that, with all the suggestions I get from you guys. But collabing sounds fun if anything, and if that is a thing on .**

 **Q: D** **o you watch Bob's Burgers?**

 **A: Oh yes, one of my favorite shows of all time. In fact, some of my writing style and ways I do one on one moments take inspiration from how this show does these things. I was actually considering doing a fic on this show after this one.**

 **Here are some questions that nobody asked me.**

 **Q: When is the Lori x Luan ark gonna wrap up?**

 **A: Soon. Yeah, I think this ark has gone on long enough. The only thing that's dragging it on is there are some good moments and stories that can piggyback off of this whole ark, and I'm still thinking on how I'm going to finish the ark in a proper way. I don't think I'll do another Luan x Lori story, but I'm planning on incorporating that apology into another pair like Luan and Leni.**

 **Q: Updates on the Webcomic?**

 **A: Again, I have been offered some help, which is awesome. But like I said before, doing the webcomic would definitely slow production on this story. I will be getting more free time after this month is over, but the problems with starting a webcomic is, I'd be posting it on Deviantart, where there is less appeal to my story, it would slow down how much I write on this story A TON, and it would add another thing on my list to stress about. The chances of the whole comic thing working out are pretty slim.**

 **Q: Where do you live?**

 **A: I briefly answered this in the last chapter, I live in Portland, Oregon. You have probably heard of it if you've watched Portlandia, (which I highly suggest.) I base most the settings, such as the town, coffee shop, park, and the festival in the forest, on Oregon and my home city. That's why I love going new places with my story, it reminds me of where I live and places I've experienced going to. Some have stated they get a sense of nostalgia when reading this fic, and that's because the settings are mostly based on this nostalgia.**

 **Q: Updates on Holiday Specials?**

 **A: Anyone who I hold dear can tell you the holidays are my favorite time of the year, whether it be 4th of July or Thanksgiving. Those will be the stories I enjoy writing the most, since they will be based on experiences I had with the holiday I'm writing on, and it spreads around the feeling. Halloween is coming up next, so there will be a Lucy-centered special posted around that time. Thanksgiving and Christmas will focus on the family as a whole since those are family-centered holidays, and all the others such as Valentines Day, 4th of July, and Easter will focus on a sister that fits the bill most. Guys, I can't express how excited I am to get those stories out when the time comes.**

 **So there was my mega update. Hope you got something out of it. I can't thank you guys enough for being so patient while I was moving, it's really cool of you. Another huge thanks to all the users who have been giving me so much support, and I will be happy to take any more questions and suggestions. Until next time.**


	26. UPDATE 10

**So this is no mega update like last time but here are some quick updates on what has been on my mind lately regarding my story.**

 **First, Krusa1 has been giving me a lot of suggestions about a Bob's Burgers crossover. I do like the idea, since both shows portray modern American families in the most relatable ways, and I adore both of them. Seriously, I suggest Bob's Burgers strongly. It's not for everyone, but it has a charm similar to the Loud House. Most my stories have been Krusa1's idea, so I respect them in every way possible. But the thing is, I don't want to blatantly steal plot points from an existing show. I can be inspired by a cartoon episode, but I just like to write a story how I want it to go, and surprise myself when coming up with ideas. And about a crossover including the 2 families actually meeting in person, I'm not to big on those kinds of crossovers usually. I just feel I'd do a terrible job doing it justice, and be at a loss at how to do it. It's not that I don't like or are ignoring these ideas, just, I feel it wouldn't be right for me to do it because others can do that stuff way better.**

 **Also, my favorite Bob's Burgers episodes are all the Louise episodes.**

 **And when exactly this story takes place, is well, a bit complicated. Lana x Lola takes place right after Toads and Tiaras, a season one episode. Luan x Luna and Lana x Lynn takes place a bit before the first episode of the canon series. Every other story takes place after all released and unreleased episodes of the canon show so there are no continuity errors. In simple terms, those stories take place after all canon episodes, and I mean All. Every episode until the series ends. Also, we'll pretend they are still the same age. Hope that makes sense.**

 **If you don't know who Brian Regan is, you may be a bit confused when reading my story. He is an actual person and comedian. You may assume he is my favorite comedian, but not really. It's probably a tie between him and Jim Gaffigan. See, I base much of my stories off my own life and feelings. So all the references I put in I hold near and dear to my heart. Brian Regan is actually hella funny, and if you love stand up comedy, watch him if you haven't.**

 **And last, which is probably the only important thing to most of you in this update, is that the next chapter will be out soon. Since lessons have been ending for me, I'm getting a lot more spare time pretty soon. So that is a relief for me. So await that, and a big thanks for being so patient. Hasta la vista.**


	27. Lucy and Lynn

**I would've worked on this earlier, but my soccer got in the way of that chance. A lot of people requested I do Lynn and Lucy, so why not now? I wanted to take a break from the whole depressing ark right now, so this is set somewhere down on the timeline. I think I'll wrap that ark up soon. This story starts off Lynn's ark and also Lucy's. I need to get Lynn's ark in before she runs out of chapters. I'd say this chapter starts right before the Luan and Lori fight so the events of Lisa x Lynn take place to kick off Lynn's ark. And this is off topic, but soccer will be ending so and my schedule will free up a ton. Thanks to everyone for being so gosh dang patient with me. There's not much else to say, so let's begin, shall we?**

Lynn had been a bit sick to the stomach lately. Just a couple days ago, she got her little sister into a confrontation that the Lynn had been awaiting for quite some time. Lisa, who was the last person Lynn was expecting to teach, had failed to sick her bullies in the face when she had the chance. Instead, she went the total opposite direction, and took the boy's homework. Lynn couldn't believe it. She was more angry than anything, angry Lisa didn't get the justice she so rightfully deserved. But her plan had totally failed. Really failed. She had watched those TV show or movies teaching the viewers, "Violence isn't always the answer. Just talk it out, or consult an adult." Lynn never bothered taking this advice. It made sense to punch someone if they punched you. Like in soccer, she supposed. If someone comes up to you and tries to get up in your business to get the ball, push them back. You're supposed to defend the goal, and it's the normal thing to do.

Even though Lynn had never really considered life a soccer game, she did relationships. You got your team, or friends. The other team are the strangers, and you don't talk to them. That is, until one comes up to you and slows you down. You're ALLOWED to push them outta the way. But after seeing Lisa out there, was life just a math equation? It's simple on paper, yet can get very complicated. And you aren't rowdy when solving this equation, or life, that is. You are logical and focused if you wanna get it right. But if you get it wrong, your test score gets hurt. Lynn was the kind of person who got these equations wrong. The girl had sacrificed most of her intellect power in favor of physical power. Not like Leni, she was intelligent. But not exactly "school intelligent". Her grades weren't the best, in fact, she was just scraping by in some classes. Especially language. She hated reading, and writing. To quiet. To boring. To…. nothing.

Lisa had just started giving Leni tutoring that the blonde clearly was in serious need of. Lynn was considering asking Lisa to help her as well on math and science, but seeing Lisa just gave Lynn a feel of uselessness. And she really needed more help on language, which probably wasn't Lisa's strong lead. The truth was, Lynn had wished the fight she set up never happened. But it was mostly because she missed Lisa, training her defensive posing and lecturing the prodigy on things she knew so well. Those days with Lisa made her feel like she had a sister. Of course, she had a million. But being outside or bouncing balls around all the time, she never got personal with most of her sisters. With the exception of Luna, but the two had always been exceptionally close, having similar personalities. With Lisa, Lynn felt like a guardian, or an older sister. Maybe that was it. Lynn just wanted to feel like an older sister. And that feeling was gone.

It was a quiet day, even for the Loud family. It was Fall, so the days were getting shorter, the sun seeping back into the sky a few minutes less every day. Lynn was more fond of summer and spring since the good weather and lack of school allowed her to do all the crazy basketball tricks she wanted. The coming of fall always made her sad. Back to school, back to terrible weather, and last but not least, back to homework. More importantly, language homework. Lynn rarely got that stuff in, if she even did it at all. The papers she was required to take home usually read, "Prompts: Fall, Back to School, or a Halloween Idea". That was the paper she tiredly took home today. Prompts. That was probably the worst word in the human dictionary for Lynn. Stupid words that you were supposed to write the most obvious stuff on. And Lynn's writing did it no justice. "Fall is my least favorite season. But other people like it I guess." That was a standard introduction on her papers.

Lynn had just gotten home when a strong gust of wind shook the neighborhood. Lynn was at the second step to the entrance when the wind knocked her off her feet and sent her toppling onto the grass below. Her backpack was squashed under her body, which was fully laying on the humid grass. Lynn got back on her feet, and noticed the back of her shirt and pants were covered in mud and bit of grass. "Are you kidding me?" Lynn groaned, and looked up at the sky. It was probably stupid to talk to nature. Nature was busy, and didn't have time for a little girl's sassy remark. Nor did it care. Just like Lynn's teachers. No matter how much you complain or talk, nothing mattered. Lynn slumped over and dragged her backpack inside the house, all the while ranting under her breath.

She went upstairs to change, and took her crumply writing prompt with her. As usual, she would stare at it for half an hour, then get bored, and throw it away. Bits of mud swung and dripped off her clothes, leaving a trail someone else would take care of. Closing the door to her room, she turned into her room and squeaked out of fear. Lucy was on her bed, her pencil intently moving swiftly. The goth looked focused as heck, caught in her own little world of poetry and stories. Lynn eased, walked over to her bed, and threw the paper onto the cushions. She looked back up at Lucy, who hadn't even seemed to have noticed her, and continuing to swerve her pencil around her little dark notebook.

Lynn walked over to Lucy. "Earth to Luce" She said, smiling. Her sister looked up at her. "Greetings." Lucy said. Of course, Lucy would say a whole bunch of weird expressions as a joke, but she seemed to enjoy it. Lynn's smile dropped a bit as a sign of nuetralness, and headed to her dresser. "So, how was school?" Lynn asked, as she pulled some dark blue shorts from the top drawer of the dresser. Lucy started back on her writing. "Fine." She said, her flat tone making the claim sound false. This was just another habit of Lucy. She always said she was fine, but never looked like it. If you questioned her, wondering if she was actually fine, you could tell Lucy would get annoyed and more silent. She didn't take crap, and if she did, the signature Lucy silent treatment would begin. This could happen frequently, as Lynn and Lucy were obviously completely different. Than again, Lucy was quite different from all her siblings. Just, no one had the balls to tell her that.

Lynn could tell Lucy was annoyed, as she hated questions like that. Lynn bent down to the bottom drawer and got a red shirt. Than she looked back up her sister. Lucy probably wouldn't bother looking at her whatever happened, so Lynn just decided to change on the spot. Once she was her new red and blue attire, Lynn walked over to her bed and grabbed the papers she threw on it. Looking at it for a few seconds, she groaned, and looked at Lucy. Lynn was the kind of person who needed attention, she had become accustomed to the feeling of having a pair of eyes on her at all times. She groaned even louder and threw her head back. Lucy stopped her writing and looked up at Lynn. "What?" She said flatly. Once she got her attention, Lynn hopped on her bed. "I just want to know how you do it!" She said. Lucy didn't budge. "Do what?" She groaned. "THAT! Writing is torture! I mean, I know you like torture, but it can't feel that good!" Lynn said.

Lucy eased up, clearly a bit more interested in what Lynn had to say. "Why?" She asked, a bit higher in tone. Lynn looked at the papers and sighed dramatically. She fell back onto her bed, the papers still in hand. "It's just hard!" Lynn groaned again. Lucy was a library of smart and metaphorical phrases, so the girl was relieved that this library would have a purpose at one point or another. "Well, different things are hard for different people. I mean, I think the splits are beyond hard, and you can do them easily." Lucy said. Lynn quieted and pondered this for a moment, her eyes closed shut. "I-I guess you're right, but the problem is, I just... can't write. They'll never accept me into a college because my-" Lynn babbled on for another minute on how her grade was so important, and yet, she didn't care for it at all.

After hearing Lynn's rant, Lucy put her book down and rested her head on her hand. "So, why don't you like writing?" Lynn sat up and finally put the papers down onto the sheet. "It's pointless. It's just words, you're not doing ANYTHING." She mumbled. Lucy nodded. "Ok, but look at it this way." She began. "It's so much more than that. It's… It's putting your thoughts and opinions, or stories and fantasies, onto paper, and sharing it with others. It's getting your ideas out there and making your dreams a bit more realistic. It helps you look deeper into your thoughts, and makes up people and worlds you wish you could be in, and never can be." Lynn was silent, and looked at Lucy like she was a crazy person. But looking into her lecture more, Lynn noticed, Lucy was right. Lucy, being the creative genius she was, could put ANY world or thing she wanted to out there. She could create things she would never experience and get to be in that world, and control EVERY BIT of what happened.

Lynn huffed and looked at her paper. "I guess that's not a bad way of looking at it." Then, she felt a sudden pinge in her body. A need to do something, or in simpler terms, inspiration. She wanted to write, and she wanted to do it well. Lynn would make characters, and worlds, and universes, and nobody could stop her. Lynn shuddered from this newfound feeling. "Lucy, that's a really good way of looking at it." She repeated. "I want to write. Like, right now!" Lynn slid off her bed and grabbed a couple of Lucy's black pencils from the shelf, and an old notebook she had gotten for her birthday years back, which was laying next to the pencils. She sat down on her bed again, and opened up the book. There were some poems on some of the pages, indicating Lucy had borrowed the book for a bit.

Lynn got to a fresh, blank page, and stopped. She suddenly remembered, no matter how much she wanted to write, it was still her worst subject. Lucy leaned in from her bed. "What are you gonna write?" She asked curiously. Lynn was stricken with a look of utter disappointment, closed the book, and put it down by her side. "Yeah, I just remembered, I can't really…. Write." She sulked. For some reason, this feeling brought back the memory of Lisa's fight, which had made her feel the same way. But the memory of Lisa gave her an idea. She looked at Lucy, her eyes large and droopy. She stared at her sister for some time, and Lucy finally gave in. "What? Do you want me to help you or something?" She said. Lynn dropped the depressing face and smiled. "Yes."

Lucy sighed and hopped off the bed with her notebook in hand, and grabbed a pencil from Lynn. "Alright, let's go." Lucy opened the door leading out into the hallway. Lynn looked confused. "Go where?" She asked. "Just come on." Lucy said. Lynn nodded, and followed Lucy down the stairs. They walked up to their mom, Rita, who was watching some _Law and Order_ on the couch. Lucy walked up to her mom, blocking her parent's view of her program. "Mom, Lynn wants to go to Ballad Park to practice soccer. Can you drive us?" Rita looked behind Lucy for a minute, sighed, and got up. "Alright, but that's the only ride your getting this week after school." Rita said, walking to the kitchen. Lucy walked over to the front door and motioned Lynn to get in the car.

Rita left the two at the park, saying she'd be back at 7. So they had an hour and a half to do whatever the heck Lucy was planning. Once they were alone, Lynn decided to show her dismay and confusion to her dark sister. "I thought we were gonna write! I had soccer practice yesterday. Look, I know you wanna cheer me up and all, but this is ridiculous! And we took all these pencils and paper for nothing." Lynn complained. Lucy didn't look at her, and scanned the park. "Relax. We're not here to play soccer." She started down a cement path. "C'mon." Lynn eyed her and finally started to trudge behind. They walked along a windy path that went a hill, which was surrounded by trees. It was getting dark, you could hear crickets and people who lived in the park. Along the path, there were small houses that bared a resemblance to German cottages. Lucy finally stopped and cut to another path that lead to a tennis court.

Lucy went inside the tennis court, and walked down the empty platform in a straight line. Breezing past Lynn as she followed Lucy, was long, white tennis nets, and about 3 of them. At the opposite end of the court where Lucy was heading, the fence didn't go as high as the other sides. It was about Lynn's height, like you could look over it, or even climb over, and there was a bench in the middle of that side of fencing. Lucy, who was far ahead of Lynn, climbed on the bench and looked over the small fencing. Lynn finally got where Lucy was, and noticed Lucy looking over into the distance. Lynn turned her attention to the outside of the fencing. The tennis court sat on a large hill, they seemed to be very high up. You could see houses and trails below. But the most noticeable feature, was the huge reservoir that was at the bottom of the hill. It was divided into two large parts, and was was full to the brim, of glistening water, which the moon reflected off of.

Lynn stared at the sight for awhile. "Lucy, it's beautiful. Where'd you find it out?" Lucy snapped out of her daze and shrugged. "We had a field trip here last year, and I just kept coming back to this particular place." Lynn looked back at the reservoir. "What does this have to do with anything we were talking about at home?" She asked, remembering her writing fantasies. Lucy looked back out too. "Well, now you have a setting. You can describe settings more now that you spent so much time with this one." Lynn thought about that. Could she? It came to her, there were a million things she could say about this place. The dark, mysterious feel, the warm feeling of the community that lived here, the sharp chill of the wind, she could go on and on. And she felt it again, inspiration.

So much that could be said, and so little time. Lynn wanted to start jotting down stuff, but decided against it, in favor of enjoying the little time she had here. "Lucy?" She said, still looking out at the scenery. Lucy didn't look at her either. "Yes?" She said back. "You're a genius." Lynn said, and chuckled. Lucy smiled a bit. Lynn continued. "It's weird though. I never thought you were, well, how do I put it…" Lynn stopped there. Lucy looked at her, awaiting an answer. "Forget it." Lynn said. Lucy kept looking at her, and Lynn could tell she wanted an answer. "I mean, you're kinda a nobody, I guess. And kinda scary, and mysterious maybe. At least, that's what I thought." Lynn quickly shut up to avoid any other stupid things slipping out of her mouth. Lucy just looked back at the reservoir and shrugged. Lynn was a bit relieved Lucy didn't seem to care. But her sister deserved to know how people thought of her, it was inevitable.

Lynn pulled out the phone resting in her pocket. The time read 6:53pm. "Aw shoot! We gotta get out of here!" Lucy looked at her, and hopped off the bench. "Alright." They started back down the tennis court, the sky almost completely dark. "So, feel like you're up to another writing session tomorrow?" Lynn asked as they got out of the court. Lucy shrugged. Lynn smiled, and suddenly, felt like she had a sister.

 **Dang, this was probably the funnest chapter to write in my opinion. But that makes sense. I based the two sister's relationship and interactions off of me and my sister, and the setting of Ballad Park is heavily based off a park a play soccer at. In fact, the tennis court looking over the reservoir is an actual place in that park.**

 **The lecture Lucy gave Lynn on what writing truly is, is how I feel about the subject. I love writing, if you couldn't tell, and if you have never really written, what Lucy said is what writing is, at least in my eyes. I wanted this chapter to kinda inspire people to write, put their stuff out there. And the method Lucy used, bringing Lynn to a beautiful and atmospheric place, is an actual method that gets people inspired, it works on me all the time. So, I highly encourage taking Lucy's lines into account.**

 **Also, 300 REVIEWS? That's crazy! You guys are the freakin best! Heck, I'm not even that great of a writer. I'll be celebrating alone, but a lot nonetheless.**

 **Again, thanks for being patient, and I hope you enjoyed the story. Until next time.**

 **Taking Place First to Last Starting with Luna x Lynn**

 **(This will be updated every chapter)**

 **Luna x Lynn (Chapter 2)**

 **Luan x Luna (Chapter 16)**

 **Lana x Lynn (Chapter 7)**

 **Lucy x Luan (Chapter 5)**

 **Lana x Lola (Chapter 4)**

 **Lori x Lisa (Chapter 12)**

 **Lynn x Lisa (Chapter 8)**

 **Leni x Lisa (Chapter 11)**

 **Lynn x Lucy (Chapter 27)**

 **Luan x Lori (Chapter 14)**

 **Lori x Lola (Chapter 15)**

 **Luna x Lana (Chapter 20)**

 **Lucy x Lola (Chapter 19)**

 **Leni x Lori (Chapter 21)**

 **Luan x Lisa (Chapter 23)**

 **Update: Fixed the errors :)**


	28. Lana and Leni

**Happy Halloween guys! Probably one of my favorite holidays, and what better to spend it than writing a story on it. Man I gotta finish this before I go anywhere. I postponed writing this so I could get it out on the actual holiday. And I was thinking this would be the perfect Lucy chapter, but since I just did one on her, I had to come up with another pairing. A lot of the premise in this chapter was suggested by Krusa1, and I put a Halloween spin on it. I hope y'all doing something fun this Halloween, because I'm not doing much… Anyways, I also hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, and I know there were a lot of errors in the last chapter, but I was tired that night, so let's pray it goes better this time.**

As Fall rolls around and Summer is done,

And you begin to notice there is less time for fun,

So you start to think about what is to come,

Something that will make this season nice for some.

I usually look at Holidays as days to await,

A day everyone at least, can't hate.

Next of these days to roll around is Halloween,

Taking place after Fall gets rid of all the green.

It was once a day to scare off the spirits and ghosts,

But now it's a day for kids dress up as these hosts,

And walk around to grab free candy,

While I guess the adults think that's all fine and dandy.

Because they are waiting for something even better,

Parties and meetings, where all they require is a sweater.

And maybe teens will go out and mess around,

Not even caring if they make a lot of sound.

But one thing I do know, is that this day is for everyone.

Whether you like pranking your friends or knowing October is almost done,

Halloween is coming, so time to get excited.

Or on that one day you might find yourself frightened.

These words spat onto the page confused Leni to death. Dress up as these hosts? You dress up as ghouls, not hosts. But Leni brushed this off, as this wasn't the first time the daily school poems had given her a hard time. She wished she could understand it though, poems just sounded so pretty. But that talent was given to Lucy. Leni did get the last part, Halloween is for everyone. It was for Leni because, well, the costumes. This was no surprise, Leni suggested to design her family's costumes every year. This year, she actually convinced all her siblings to let her sew and piece together their costumes this year. She had been busy this past week, and when the 30th eventually rolled around, Leni found out she hadn't even done a costume for herself. A frantic attempt to come up with something good, Leni had decided to go with Sally from the classic, Nightmare Before Christmas. The blend of poppy and dark colors gave Leni a great feel, a feeling of calmness. And it was easy to make, the stitching patterns were meant to show.

Leni's "Halloween Eve" was spent making this colorful costume. The final product was nowhere near bad, the colors were almost exactly like the original ones plastered on the famous stop-motion doll. Leni was more than pleased, but all the more exhausted. School the next day was even more of a blur than usual, but Lisa gave her some reassurance. "Even though I enjoy knowing the products to formulas that I should be exceeding later in life, ignorance is bliss. Just have fun Leni." She had said during her weekly tutoring lesson with Leni. Lisa was probably Leni's favorite sister, Leni really looked up to her young sister. Leni wondered if anyone looked up to her, but she didn't expect an answer she'd like.

Leni had just finished her science period, and finishing science period meant school was over. School is over. Leni's favorite sentence. She walked out of the classroom, Halloween music blaring in the background. "Have a nice Halloween Leni!" Her science teacher called out to her before Leni was free from mixing chemicals and designing experiments. "Bye Mrs. Sans!" Leni chirped as she skipped out of the room. Leni turned into the crowded halls and grabbed her bag. Just as she was getting out of the building, Leni spotted a group of chicks slouched over by the entrance. Pretty popular kids around the school, everyone who even cared knew their names. Leni could recognize 4 of the 5 kids, Sasha, Kiki, Judy, Brenda, and Leni thought the last one's name started with a c.

Leni had talked to them before, they were her crowd after all. They were a bit rude, but Leni knew they were cool with her. Nobody hated Leni Loud, I mean, why would they? She walked up to the clique in an awkward fashion, as most felt uneasy around the kids who judged more than they should. They were hunched in a little circle, blocking out all care and responsibility from their dull lives. Half them were on their smartphones, and quarreling about the new hot boy or recent fight. Leni walked into the open spot poked in their circle. "Hey guys!" Leni remarked. The girl's heads popped up from their phones. "Oh hey, it's Len! Oh my gosh, where'd you get that." Judy squealed and pointed at Leni's green scarf she had been wearing most of the school day. "Wow Judy, you don't need to ask everyone where they got their clothes, find your own." Sasha chimed in. "Shut up! I just like the scarf, I really do Len." Judy said as she put her hand on Leni's shoulder and giggled.

The 5 started back on their conversations, as if Leni had been there the whole time. Leni grinned, this was going better than planned. "I was just-" Leni started, but the rest of her sentence was drowned out by the other girls. "Guys, shut up for a second!" Kiki said over her group. "Leni's trying to talk." The girls all stared at Leni, waiting for her to say something worth their time. "I, um, was wondering if this was any good." Leni took her backpack off her shoulder and pulled out her homemade costume. It was made up of large pieces of yellow, pink, turquoise, and black clothe. There were patterns splattered on the dress. "See, it's Sally." She said, and looked at them.

Kiki looked at it intently and mouned a couple hm's here and there. The others glanced at it, knowing at least one would give insight so they didn't have to. "Did you make this?" Kiki finally asked. "Yeah, it took me all night." Leni said, a bit nervous. Nervous that the costume only appealed to her, and nervous she would slip up on this floor of egg shells. "It's messy, and the pattern on the left is falling off. But I like the color choice." Kiki said and relaxed her face. Leni stared at her. "Oh." She barely squeaked. "Oh my god Kiki, that was harsh." Brenda said. "What, I'm being honest. Besides, I don't expect much from Leni anyways." Kiki retaliated. Leni, who was helplessly watching this play out, couldn't describe how she felt then and there. Maybe, it felt like something in her broke, something that was holding her calm attitude and self esteem. She turned away from the girls and walked out of the school.

The next hour, which would usually be an hour of pure enjoyment for Leni, was stuck with the awkward undertone of what happened at school. Leni of course knew to stay upbeat around her family, since they were going through enough already. She had a bad taste in her mouth, and she couldn't wait to eat some sugar and forget about it. Lisa said chocolate makes humans happy after all. Leni didn't even know if she wanted to go out for Halloween this year. Being at her age, she would hang with her peers while her would most definitely run into the "it" crowd at some point. She could hang back and watch a horror movie or something. Wait, not a horror movie, especially alone.

The Loud house was bustling with activity getting prepared for the long night ahead of them. The costumes were mixed, giving the house an even more colorful vibe than usual. Some examples, Lola was Ariel, (of course,) Lucy was a girl named 11 from this Netflix show Leni had never bothered watching, and Lincoln was Ace Savvy, as he did every year. It was only half an hour until everyone headed out. Half of the house was watching some Halloween movie on the television, and the other half were still working on their costumes. Leni was up in her room, getting the last of her clunky makeup on. She didn't want to go out, but she predicted she would probably have to, and she just enjoyed dressing up anyways. She had painted extra lines out both ends of her life and smaller lines overlapping that on to give the impression her mouth was sewn shut.

She pranced downstairs and found Lola on the bottom step, attempting to get her mermaid tail to stay on her legs, her little feet poking out so that she could at least walk. The movie playing on the television was the infamous Child's Play. Lucy and Lana seemed to be enjoying it, and Lori was just on her phone, texting Bobby about her sun goddess costume or something. Luan, who was dressed in a black tuxedo, was timidly hugging Mr. Coconuts as she watched the little doll kill off the babysitter on the t.v. screen. Leni's mom was on her phone, and putting some tissues in her purse for extra precaution in the dining room. Leni walked up to Rita, almost kicked by Lola's desperate attempt to get her feet into the costume.

"Mom, can I stay home tonight?" She bluntly asked, careful to keep any negative feelings concealed. Rita glanced at her, a confused look on her face. "What has gotten into you?" She asked and turned back to her purse. "You know we need as much adults as we can get to make sure all the kids have fun." Leni sulked. "But I feel queasy, I don't think I can look over so many people." She groaned. Rita sighed. "I'll take more off your shoulders, uh, Lola wanted to talk to Lincoln anyways. Just take Lana around the neighborhood." She negotiated. Leni sighed. This was the best she was going to get right now. "Ok, mom." She said, a hint of raspyness in her voice. Rita put everything else she had on the table in her purse. "Thanks sweetie. You guys have fun, ok?"

Luan, Lynn, Lori, and their dad piled into the small car the Louds had been so accustomed to using ever since the van was wrecked. They were going somewhere else to spend Halloween, and the rest were left to split up along their neighborhood. Leni walked to the car to bid the 4 goodbye, sparing some seconds before she had to walk around avoiding teens all night. "You guys have fun!" Leni said as Luan piled into the back seat. Lynn usually wanted to sit in front, so Luan and Lori would let her when they realized they didn't care in the slightest. Leni was a little reluctant on letting Luan and Lori sit together, since tensions were usually high around the 2. Leni had convinced Lori to talk to Luan a while back, and she had no idea if Lori ever considered it.

Luan stepped on Lori's foot, causing Lori to abruptly look up from her phone. "Oh, sorry." Luan said, seemingly carefree. Lori looked at her. "No prob." She said, a bit quieter, and the two went back to their previous facade. Leni stood there, astonished. This moment was definitely the highlight of the month for her, this 3 second mishap, because, it was the first time the two had talked in a whole month, let alone look at each other. Sure, they still seemed pretty emotionless as Leni stood there, but Leni knew everyone else would love to hear about this. Luan shut the door, and they were off, maybe even off to fix some dents Lori had banged into the family.

Leni walked back over to Lana, who was impatiently waiting on the sidewalk. She was wrapped in toilet paper and mud, or what Lana called it, a "muddy mummy". "C'mon, let's go!" Lana said and ran over to the next-door house. Leni walked to the sidewalk in the front of the house Lana was walking up to for some free candy. Lana came back down next to Leni. "Ok, how much time do we have?" She asked, catching Leni's attention, which was previously set on looking out for specifically skinny girls in short-cut costumes. "Oh, uh, 3 hours at the most. But we can come back before that if you want." Leni said. "Hm." Lana pondered, and looked around. "We head right for half the time we have, on this side of the street, and we walk back the other side." She said, pointing at the opposite side of the street they sat on.

The next hour and a half was seemingly boring for poor Leni. And scary, as the people she specifically didn't want to see could pop up at any moment. She was on edge, alert, and most of all, not paying any attention to her little sister. Leni should be paying attention to Lana if anyone in the world, but even if something did go wrong, nobody expected much from Leni. But it was hard to keep track of anyone adminst all the little gangs of kids running around the street. Lana was running up the stairs with some other kids to a ginormous house, with a ridiculous Halloween display. Orange lights strung everywhere, large blow ups of ghosts and witches standing on the large front yard, and even sound effects coming from speakers next to the smoke machines. Leni was impressed, she had come by this house multiple times, and had assumed whoever lived there was filthy rich. She actually spotted an old woman walking into the front door once.

Leni was so distracted by all the features of the display, the tug Lana gave at her dress sent Leni into a panic. She jumped and sprung back into reality. "Oh, sorry Lana." She said, and started walking along the sidewalk. "No Leni, it's time to turn around." Lana said and crossed the street. Leni ran up to keep up with her. Lana had seemingly stopped for a second and looked out onto the side of the street she was just on. "Hey, I know her!" Lana said, as she pointed at a 7 year old boy on that side of the street. Leni looked at the boy, and noticed he was with a couple of girls way past his age walking with him. To be exact, Brenda, Kiki, and the girl who Leni didn't know the name of. Great. Leni panicked, and the doing the only thing she could think of, ran back to her house. She wasn't sad, nor mad, just wanted to get out of there. Leni slowed down about 2 blocks in, gasping for air, her makeup smudging a bit. After a minute of catching her breath, Lana caught up with her.

"LENI! We missed 2 blocks, what are you doing?" Lana panted. Leni had completely forgotten Lana was even with her. She took one last deep breath, and calmed down. "I'm sorry. It's just…" Leni paused. Lana shrugged. "Well, I needed to burn off some of this candy anyways. Can you please not sprint off like that again? It's scary." She said. Leni looked back at where she ran from, an apologetic expression on her face. "Alright, you're right, no more running from those girls." She huffed. Lana cocked her head slightly to the left. "What girls?" She asked, causing Leni to look back at her. "Oh. Oops, I just…. I've been avoiding them all night." Leni admitted, a strong weight lifted off her shoulders. She thoughts were drowned out by all the people chatting and kids brushing past her and Lana.

"So, did they like, hurt you? I can beat them up if you want!" Lana exclaimed, and started toward the clique. Leni pulled her back by the shoulder. "Thanks Lana, but I'm fine." Lana looked up at Leni. "But they hurt you! How could you be fine?" Leni smiled weakly. Lana's attempts were useless, but strong nonetheless. Leni had to say something reassuring. "Well, because I have a sister like you, and I know whenever someone pushes me, she'll try and stand up for me. Don't worry about it Lana. Just enjoy the last hour of Halloween, alright? You shouldn't worry about this stuff until you're my age, so make sure you're making the most out of this time." Leni lectured. Lana gazed up at her for a second. "Wow, you're really smart Leni." She said and walked off.

Leni stood there. That was the first time anyone had ever said that to her, and it felt great. Suddenly, she forgot all about her self-consciousness or what her classmates thought. That was, until one of those specific classmates walked up to her. It was the one that, again, Leni didn't know the name of. Leni looked behind and around her, checking if this girl was actually coming up to her. But she was. "Hey, you're that girl who we talked to at the end of the school day right?" The chick asked. Leni gulped, feeling as though she was walking on eggshells. "Like, uh, yeah." She stuttered. The girl nodded. She had red, wavy hair, with purple glasses protruding out, and was dressed as some kind of traveler, with a short, red scarf around her neck. "Well, I just wanted to apologize on behalf of my friends. That dress is actually really nice." She said, as if this wasn't hard or awkward at all. "My name's Caren, nice to meet ya."

 **This was longer than I anticipated it to be, but I wanted to fit so much in. Sorry there wasn't was much Lana x Leni action, but I wanted to elaborate more on this new clique of girls. I also have a new idea for a Loud House story, and am planning on working on that one the same time as this one. Don't worry, it wouldn't be updated as regularly as this one and shouldn't slow down anything on this fic. I'm still not sure if I am going to do it, but I think it's a really good idea and I would find it interesting to write on. If you like this story, you would probably like the one I have in mind. It's a bit more intense, but realistic, and also deals with emotional distress. But I'll leave that decision up to you, whether I should do it or not.**

 **Anyways, there were a lot of pop culture references in this one. Hope that slid by well. And happy Halloween guys! (By the way, sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm tired, and spent all Halloween writing this while everyone else was out, so I just really wanna get in bed.)**

Taking Place First to Last Starting with Luna x Lynn

(This will be updated every chapter)

Luna x Lynn (Chapter 2)

Luan x Luna (Chapter 16)

Lana x Lynn (Chapter 7)

Lucy x Luan (Chapter 5)

Lana x Lola (Chapter 4)

Lori x Lisa (Chapter 12)

Lynn x Lisa (Chapter 8)

Leni x Lisa (Chapter 11)

Lynn x Lucy (Chapter 27)

Luan x Lori (Chapter 14)

Lori x Lola (Chapter 15)

Luna x Lana (Chapter 20)

Lucy x Lola (Chapter 19)

Leni x Lori (Chapter 21)

Luan x Lisa (Chapter 23)

Lana x Leni (Chapter 28)

 **UPDATE: I just put in some extra sentences and fixed all the spelling errors I could find ;p**


	29. UPDATE 11

**This is a quick update to inform you guys on a new story I'm working on called "We're Literally Breaking Apart." Just thought I'd notify because you guys deserve to know because I'm not planning on putting to much time into that one. So don't worry, I'm focusing more on this story. The reason I went and decided to write it is in the intro to the story itself. I really want some constructive criticism on the new story, and would appreciate anyone who reads it. Yes, it is another Loud House fic.**

 **I know this is really short and all, I just have a bit of news. See you guys next time, and I am curious on your opinion of the story :)**


	30. Lori and Luna

**I know x)**

 **It's been so freakin long. God, probably about 2 and a half months. November and December were crazy, because if you don't know, my parents are divorced, and I have to switch houses every day. Anyways, those months I've had family staying at my dad's place, and it doesn't help I was there most of the time. This left me little to no time to write, or even go on this site. And when I finally did, I really wanted to get it right, y'know, with revising and rewriting. This has also created a bit of writer's block, which has not been fun getting over, and stress, since I have so many other things going on right now with school and family. But luckily, I think that hiatus was just what I needed to kinda get back on track and calm down. It sucks I couldn't get this out on Thanksgiving and Christmas, I can't really do them anymore since I want to the story to stick to real time. I'm really late, I know, but whatever. This will also mean the Christmas one will probably not take longer to get out too, since life has been more chill right now. But anyways, thanks for being patient, and I'm glad to be back.**

 **Also, I might finally make a schedule on when I should post. I think it might be Thursday one week, and Friday the next, since I have a weird family schedule, and I don't usually have a laptop at my dad's. So I'm thinking, next week the due date is Thursday, and the week after is Friday, and the week AFTER that is Thursday again, then Friday the 4th week, and so on. Hope that works. I haven't settled on it yet, but that's the most likely one. But for being gone SO LONG, I'll do my most requested prompt.**

January was finally here. It had just been 2 months filled with holidays, snow, and breaks. But now that **that** was all over, everyone had adapted back to school, and were also back to mourning and repetition. A truly sad month. But, January was also all about change, even though the Loud family wasn't usually prone to it. I say that because, for this family, last year was insane. All the sudden, some completely random sisters were getting along, others weren't, and other drama ensued. And this drama was particularly related to Lori, who against all odds, was able to crash her dad's van in the rough part of town and beat up her little sister. And that was just the summer. As everything began to calm down and Lori got a job, everyone kinda about forgot everything she had done, or just, moved on. But Luan was back. Although, with some seemingly dark jokes too for some reason. Well, it made Lucy laugh, and it seemed to be less annoying than her older 'I-know-I'm-annoying-but-don't-care' puns. It was just, Luan wasn't acting 10 anymore. She was growing up, and Lori could be blamed for this in the grand scheme of things.

As almost everyone had moved past Lori's mistake, there were actually a couple people who hadn't. Obviously Lori, who was more on edge about her attitude, and Luna for some reason. Unlike any other person she knew, Luna NEVER forgot. And she would also never just let this slide by without the proper apology she, her family, and Luan so rightfully deserved, and never got. Heck, her parents never found out either. The lack of apologies and confessions worsened Luna's mood after Christmas, to the point where she began to avoid Lori entirely, and paid more attention to Luan. Luna and Luan were obviously very, very close, and hanged around each other a lot. But it seemed like the sudden peak in Luna's interest towards her little sister was out of spite. Luna knew Lori suspected this, and she wasn't entirely wrong. Luna only started to pay attention to Luan when she started getting on Lori's case, but Luan deserved it. She didn't get to talk to anyone about her attack, and her parents didn't get in on the news either. Luna wanted to start acting like a big sister, or more importantly, feeling like one, which she hadn't felt like to Luan in years. It was nice, but since Luan was starting to grow up, Luna found another reason to make the most out of her time...

Friday afternoons were always the best. Tomorrow was Saturday, which was a day for lazily binge watching your favorite show, or going out to do whatever you wanted. But as for now, Fridays just always felt nice, from waking up and realizing schools almost done for a couple days, to walking home after school, with stress and reality off your shoulders. And this one was almost over. The sun was setting, painting a mix of blue, pink, and purple onto the sky, and cooling the air down to get people inside their homes. The whole world loves Friday, it always makes sure to save it's best temperatures and scenery for it. Right now it would usually be gray and cold if it were Tuesday, but now, it was colorful and warm, with only a hint of wind. January was almost over, which meant things would start to heat up. When February came along, stores and homes would be decorated in a blinding pink, which not a lot of the Louds were particularly fond of. None of this change of time and weather showed more than after school. Once you were of those doors, you begin to notice how much you took being outside for granted. It made you appreciate how much space you had, how clean the air is, and simply, how good it felt to live.

And only some Louds seemed to be noseblind this feeling. Leni never noticed anything, Lola never wanted to look at anything other than stuff SHE'D done, and Lori was always caught up in her own thoughts. Today was an exception for Lori though. Of course, she'd usually walk home from school with Leni, Luna, and Luan, but a couple minutes ago, Luan and Luna decided to stray ahead of their older sisters. But other than that, it was a typical "Winter-Friday" afternoon, the sun already setting and the wind kicking up. For Lori though, it was different. She felt nice, calm, and relaxed for once. But that wasn't a sudden change or realization, she had secretly read a couple of Lucy's poems a day ago, her favorite being the Friday segment in the "Days of the Week" one. She kept it in mind until said day, and realized Lucy had described it nicely. And more so than others, one particular line had stuck in her head.

" _On Friday we see, what we could be_

 _When we aren't at school, worrying about being cool_

 _Or getting work done, blocking out the sun_

 _Because I'll do what I want, laugh, sing, and taunt_

 _I'll have my life back, all to myself_

 _But when school starts again, it goes back on the shelf"_

Lori wasn't all for poetry, but it sure did make her Mondays a bit more depressing.

The teen was so caught up in the scenery, sad it'd have to leave for 6 days. She hadn't noticed Leni had abruptly stopped a few feet back at the last intersection. Lori turned back, noticing the sudden disappearance of her sister. Leni was looking down left of the intersection, with a confused look on her face. "You okay?" Lori asked, walking back to her sister. Leni looked back at her. "I'm fine! But… is _that_ the way we're supposed to go?" She said, pointing down the way she was staring. "What are you talking about?" Lori sighed, looking down the street with Leni. To her surprise, she noticed Luna a block down, sitting at the edge of the sidewalk. Lori shook her head, indicating she had noticed too. She knew Luna had been in a bad mood lately, and more importantly, because of her. Obviously, Luna wanted to say something. Lori frowned and turned to Leni. "I know what Luna wants. You go on ahead." She tiredly commanded. Leni looked at her, a little concerned, but suddenly lightened up. "Alright, I'll tell mom you two had to make up for some work." She chirped and skipped off. "Thanks!" Lori shouted back, then paused. "And don't tell her it was too much work!"

Luna was slumped over next to the sewer hole, looking frustrated and a bit bored. She was strumming a little, portable ukulele, as per usual. The closer Lori got to Luna, the clearer she could hear the simple, little tune being plucked. It was 4 low chords, being repeated in different kinds of ways. And when she could hear it perfectly, she was looming right over the musician. Luna didn't look up at Lori. She just slightly turned away, her song not being disrupted in the slightest. Lori, at a loss of what to do, sat about a foot next to Luna, dropping her backpack onto the edge of the street. "Um… are you… okay?" She asked, her voice a bit hushed. Luna glanced at her, and looked back at her ukulele. " _Yeah,_ I'm fine." She scoffed, obviously sarcastic, or, just terribly bad at hiding what she was really thinking. "Luan went ahead of me if you were wondering." She added. Lori frowned. "What's wrong?" Her voice stiffened. Luna squinted in frustration. " _Nothing_." She said in a low, raspy voice. "Well then, why don't you just stand up and walk home like the rest of us? Seriously, I won't bite or anything!" Lori shot back, starting to get annoyed. Luna just stared at her, still playing her song. "How can I be sure of that?"

Lori _physically_ stiffened in offense. "Look, I don't know who you **think** I am, but I'm not just out to hurt anyone every minute I want to!" She asserted. "Most people could just forgive and forget after I've beat myself up for months, but you just can't do that, can you?" Luna stopped her strumming and angrily turned to Lori. "Maybe I could forget when everyone forgave, if you had _apologized,_ but no, you and your ego can't handle that kind of responsibility. I know who your are. And it's not bad, but what you **did** isn't making you look much better for your own good." She said, a glint of superiority on her eyes. Lori crossed her arms. "Alright fine, but at least I don't think I'm SO much better than everyone else. Luan knows that, she forgot all about pouting. And so has everyone else. I get that you think everyone is scum for leaving stuff alone, and everyone should listen to **you** , but, life doesn't work like that! NOTHING important is solved with a little apology. Luan knew I felt bad, she's not like YOU, where I have to explain everything on paper!" Lori exclaimed, her voice raising. Luna's eyes widened, looking like they had just heard the stupidest thing they'd ever in their life. "What are you talking about? Luan isn't over anything!" She shouted.

If they couldn't already tell by Luna's slight voice crack, the argument was obviously over. The two sat in silence, out of breath and at each other's necks. Lori looked at the street. She was defeated, and so was Luna. And, she could tell they both had a point, but she didn't want to admit it to herself. Her throat ached, it pained her to try and stop from gulping. After a minute of utter silence, Lori slowly dragged her backpack over to her and got a water bottle out. She quietly lifted the top to her lips, trying not to drag attention towards her. The crackling of the bottle caught Luna's attention, who's throat hurt as much as Lori's. Lori quickly noticed Luna, who was staring at the water she was drinking. Lori sure was prone to arguing, but never thought her 'enemy-at-the-moment' didn't deserve their basic needs. She set the half-filled bottle next to Luna. Luna wasn't going to take it out the moment, nobody wanted gifts out of pity. But, she soon reluctantly grabbed it and finished off the rest of the drink. She then put her ukulele in her bag and stood, waiting for Lori, who got the idea. They needed to get home. It was almost dark, and Friday nights didn't have the best reputation in terms of what happens at night.

As soon as they started walking, Lori already wanted answers. "So… what did you mean when you said Luan hasn't gotten over anything?" She awkwardly asked. Luna looked confused. "She still wants an apology, and thinks it blows she hasn't gotten it yet. I thought you knew." She said. "I guess **I** was mad because, she hasn't really stood up for herself yet. And I think it'd suck to be in her position." Luna looked down. Lori suddenly felt a tinge of regret bite her stomach, making her feel uneasy. "Oh." Is all she could squeak out. Her throat began to ache even more, making it hard to breath. Her eyes welled up, on the verge of crying. Luna looked up at her sister, who was desperately trying to keep in her sobbing. "But you're kinda right though. You can't beat yourself up forever, we've all been through enough of… **this**." Luna sighed. Lori sniffed, focusing her eyes back. "No, I have to talk to Luan. I've had to for months. And I will." She confessed. "But first, I'll do something else I've had to for a long time. I'm sorry for all this Luna." Lori mumbled. Luna looked at her, and actually smirked for once. "See? That wasn't so hard."

* * *

The next day really made Lori think. Her hours of work at the café and time eating dinner or lunch was spent thinking of how to actually apologize to Luan, but more so, how to do it properly. And it wasn't going too well either. The introduction was the hardest part, and she couldn't even get past that. Forums online suggested she just wing it, but Lori wasn't exactly great at improv. It was easy to apologize to Luna, since Lori hadn't beaten her up. She just felt Luan would be a harder egg to crack, especially because it would come out of nowhere, raising up subjects better left forgotten. Then again, Luna said first hand that Luan did want the apology. That just made it more stressful though. So, Lori had come up with the ingenious idea to just script the entire conversation. It sounded stupid, but it was the best she could come up with. And that's saying a lot, knowing how internet-savvy Lori was. She wrote it down on some old, pink scrap paper, which wasn't the most practical thing to do, but it wasn't like Lori was planning on revealing her script after she got her speech out. She had asked Luna what she would do multiple times, but Luna had just told her she'd do fine, and that she wasn't an expert on apologizing since she had never really had to do it.

But in the grand scheme of things, Lori knew she'd screw it all up. At least she was making someone proud.

 **Hopefully the wait was somewhat worth it. Seriously, I've been gone for a ridiculously long time. But this was fun, I've been having to finish it up on my tablet at night, staying up way longer than I should. But, at least I don't have to stress about telling you guys I'm not in fact dead anymore. Time to look through the comments. That'll be fun. See you guys pretty soon. Hopefully.**


End file.
